Cleansing Cream
by Jisuu Kim
Summary: CHAP ENDING UPDATE SETELAH SEKIAN LAMA INI FF JAMURAN. KyuMin, Yaoi, Dont like dont read!
1. prolog

Cast :

Cho Kyuhyun

Lee Sungmin

Kim Ryeowook

WARN :: YAOI, GAJE, boys love, maleXmale, kalo ga suka lebih baik ga usah baca, saya ga terima flame, tapi kritik saya terima

Genre : romance, angst

Pair : KyuMin, YeWook, KyuWook

-PROLOG-

Author POV

"matilah kau Kim Ryeowook !" teriak namja bergigi kelinci sambil membanting tubuh mungil seorang namja mungil ke dalam bathup yg berisi air penuh

"h..hyungg" namja bernama Kim Ryeowook itu berusaha menggapai udara

"namja sepertimu tidak pantas hidup !" namja yang diketahui bernama Lee Sungmin itu berteriak kalap sambil terus menenggelamkan tubuh sepupunya itu.

"h..yung.. A..apa salah..ku?"

"salahmu? Kau tanya apa salahmu?" Sungmin menjambak rambut Ryeowook dan menariknya wajahnya keluar dari bathup sehingga membuat wajah keduanya saling berhadapan.

"salahmu karna telah mengganggu hidupku dan Kyuhyun !" Sungmin yang sudah kehilangan akal sehatnya itu mencekik leher Ryeowook membuat namja mungil itu makin susah untuk bernafas.

"hyung.. Mian..hae.." ujar ryeowook lirih sebelum kehilangan kesadaran.

Sungmin yang mendengar suara lirih Ryeowook seakan tersadar atas apa yang dia lakukan.

"Wook.. Wookie.." Sungmin melepaskan tangannya dari tubuh Ryeowook dan menjatuhkan dirinya dilantai kamar mandi. Tangannya menutup mulutnya dan pandangan matanya mulai mengabur oleh cairan bening yang mulai muncul dari pelupuk matanya.

BRAKK !

"hyung apa yang kau lakukan !" seorang namja berambut ikal coklat madu yang baru saja berhasil mendobrak pintu kamar mandi menatap Sungmin dan matanya seketika melebar melihat sesosok tubuh mungil yang sudah tidak berdaya di dalam bathup.

"kyu..hyun.."

NEXT or DELETE ?

**Ini baru prolog, jadi pendek, sebelumnya ff ini pernah saya publish di fb. Dan buat yang mau ngeflame, tolong jangan disini, anda bias menghubungu facebook saya 'Widi Aegyo Anchovy" atau twitter saya YoochunLove02**

**RnR please ? untuk kelanjutan ff ini^^**


	2. Chapter 1

Cast :

Cho Kyuhyun

Lee Sungmin

Kim Ryeowook

WARN :: YAOI, GAJE, boys love, maleXmale, kalo ga suka lebih baik ga usah baca, saya ga terima flame, tapi kritik saya terima

Genre : romance, angst

Pair : KyuMin, YeWook, KyuWook

FLASHBACK

Author POV

"Kyuu.." sungmin tersentak saat merasakan sepasang tangan melingkar dipinggangnya.

"apa yang kau lakukan disini hyung? Cuaca sangat dingin hari ini" namja yang bernama lengkap cho kyuhyun menarik namja mungil kedalam pelukannya

"aku menunggumu kyuu.." sungmin membalikkan badannya sehingga berhadapan dengan kyuhyun dan melingkarkan tangannya dileher namja tersebut.

"pasti lama ya? Maafkan aku chagi, hari ini aku sangat sibuk dikantor" kyuhyun menarik sungmin kedalam pelukannya dan menyusupkan kepalanya keleher sungmin untuk menghirup wangi vanilla yang selalu menguar dari tubuh namja mungil yang kini ada dipelukannya.

"gwenchana kyu.."

"kalau begitu ayo kita masuk kedalam, aku tak mau jika istri tercintaku sakit" kyuhyun menarik tangan sungmin kedalam kamarnya.

Cinta ? Tentu saja namja bermarga Cho itu berbohong. Tanpa diketahui Lee Sungmin yang kini menjadi Cho Sungmin, suaminya sama sekali tidak mencintainya. Kau bodoh Lee Sungmin, harusnya kau menyadari senyuman miris yang selalu berada di bibirnya ketika menatapmu yang tertidur dipelukannya.

Matanya menyiratkan kesedihan sejak menikah denganmu sungmin. Kebahagiaannya tidak ada lagi dalam hidupnya, baginya yang terpenting adalah kebahagiaan namja bernama Kim Ryeowook, yang merupakan adik tirimu yang kini tinggal bersama kalian.

#author pov end

-kyuhyun pov

aku menatap namja mungil yang kini tertidur dipelukanku. Secara perlahan aku memindahkan kepalanya yang tadinya ada dilenganku keatas bantal.

Aku menghela nafas panjang. Minnie hyung memang manis, tapi entah kenapa aku tidak bisa mencintainya seperti aku mencintaimu wookie.

Hyung mianhae.. Jeongmal mianhae.. Walaupun tubuhku kini milikmu, tapi hatiku hanya miliknya.

Sebenarnya aku tak ingin bersikap egois, tapi aku telah mencoba untuk mencintaimu Hyung, walaupun pada akhirnya aku kembali terjatuh kepada pesona Ryeowook, namja mungil yang sangat manis walaupun dia tidak bisa melihat.

Akupun membaringkan tubuhku disamping minnie hyung dan menyusulnya yang terlebih dahulu kedalam mimpi.

#kyuhyun pov end

-sungmin pov-

aku menggeliatkan tubuhku dan duduk diatas tempat tidur. Jam berapa ini ? Kenapa aku terbangun, kulirik jam yang berada diatas meja samping tempat tidurku. Masih jam 1 pagi rupanya.

Aku menatap namja yang terlelap disampingku.

"tampan.." aku tersenyum kecil dan mengecup bibirnya sekilas karna tak mau mengganggu tidurnya.

Aku memeluk tubuhnya dan berusaha memejamkan mataku berharap dapat segera tidur.

30menit kemudian aku belum bisa tertidur. Lebih baik aku segera ke dapur, mungkin segelas susu mampu membuatku mengantuk.

Akupun berjalan riang menuju dapur sambil bernyanyi nyanyi kecil.

Sesampainya didapur aku segera membuat susu hangat. Huh, aku lapar, akupun membuka kulkas dan mengambil sepotong cake strawberry lalu memakannya. Jika kyu mengetahui aku memakan cake dingin dicuaca seperti ini, mungkin dia akan marah.

Aku tersenyum kecil dan kembali kekamarku setelah menghabiskan sepotong cake dan segelas susu.

Beberapa meter sebelum sampai dikamarku dan berhenti. Aku menatap aneh kepada pintu kamarku yang terbuka,. Rasanya aku tadi sudah menutupnya. Akupun berjalan mendekati pintu kamarku dengan pelan untuk mengantisipasi, jika pencuri aku akan langsung melempar guci kearahnya.

"omo.." aku menutup mulutku dan mata foxy-ku terbelalak lebar melihat sosok namja yang kukenal menindih tubuh suamiku.

Tanganku mengepal ketika aku melihat namja itu meraba wajah kyuhyun dan menciumnya. Parahnya tangan kyuhyun menekan tengkuk namja itu untuk memperdalam ciuman mereka.

Dengan emosi aku berjalan kearah sofa yang terletak tidak begitu jauh dari kamarku. Aku menunggu namja itu keluar.

#sungmin pov end

-author pov

selang beberapa menit, namja yang diketahui bernama kim ryeowook keluar dari kamar kyuhyun dan sungmin. Dia meraba-raba dinding disampingnya untuk membantunya berjalan menuju kamarnya yang memang bersebelahan dengan kamar Kyuhyun dan sungmin.

Dia keluar dari kamar Kyumin dengan senyum berkembang dibibirnya, walaupun dia bukan istri sah dari seorang Cho Kyuhyun, dia merasa senang bisa melakukan ini setiap malam.

Setiap malam?

Ya, setiap malam Ryeowook selalu ke kamar Kyumin untuk melepas rindunya kepada yang kekasih hati -yang merupakan suami kakak tirinya-

tentu saja hal itu tidak diketahui oleh Sungmin, Ryeowook selalu kekamar Kyuhyun tiap malam ataupun sebaliknya Kyuhyun yang akan ke kamar Ryeowook saat Sungmin terlelap dalam mimpinya.

Namun untuk malam ini, dia merasa beruntung karna hyungnya, sungmin, tidak berada dikamar hingga dia bisa leluasa bermesraan dengan namja bermarga cho yang sangat dicintainya.

Namun tanpa disadari, ternyata ini adalah awal dari segalanya. Awal dari penderitaannya karna namja bernama sungmin kini menatapnya penuh kebencian dan tatapan ingin membunuh.

Kim Ryeowook berhati-hatilah, karna mulai hari ini akan berbeda dari hari hari sebelumnya. Sungmin tidak akan membiarkan senyum manis melekat dibibirmu, senyum yang mampu meluluhkan hati Cho Kyuhyun akan memudar dan berganti dengan uraian airmata penderitaanmu.

"cleansing your make up, and stop fallin for him"

-#-

Author POV

Paginya, Sungmin bersikap seperti biasa, seolah tidak terjadi apapun. Selesai memasak, Sungmin membangunkan Kyuhyun yang masih terlelap dalam tidurnya.

"Kyunnie.. Bangun.." Sungmin menepuk-nepuk pipi Kyuhyun.

"Kyu..nanti kau terlambat" Sungmin mulai mengguncangkan bahu pemuda berambut ikal.

"cium aku dulu, baru aku bangun" Kyuhyun memajukan bibirnya, namun matanya masih terpejam.

"dasar kau pervert !" Sungmin memukul bibir Kyuhyun, membuat namja itu langsung bangun dan duduk diranjangnya.

"kau jahat chagi.." Kyuhyun merajuk, dia mempout bibirnya dan memasang wajah kesal.

"jangan memasang wajah aegyo Kyu, sangat tidak cocok untuk wajah evilmu" Sungmin beranjak dari tempatnya duduk dan keluar kamar.

"Hyung kejam !" teriak Kyuhyun

"aku tidak kejam, cepat mandi, aku dan Wookie menunggu di ruang makan" Sungmin menghentikan langkahnya dan menghela nafas. Kelakuan manja Kyuhyun memang membuatnya agak kerepotan.

"ne.." dengan langkah malas Kyuhyun beranjak menuju kamar mandi. Melihat Kyuhyun yang sudah memasuki kamar mandi, dia kembali meneruskan langkahnya keruang makan yang terletak di dekat dapur.

Kini Sungmin, Kyuhyun, dan Ryeowook telah duduk dimeja makan. Mereka makan dalam keheningan sebelum akhirnya Sungmin membuka pembicaraan.

"bagaimana tidurmu semalam Wookie?"

glek..

Kyuhyun menelan ludah seketika. Tidak biasanya Sungmin menanyakan hal seperti ini. Lidahnya terasa kelu, tidak dapat mengatakan apapun. Apakah Sungmin mengetahui kejadian semalam.

"seperti biasa Hyung, sangat nyenyak" Ryeowook tersenyum polos seolah tidak terjadi apapun semalam.

"jjinjayo? Baguslah kalau begitu"

Sungmin kembali melanjutkan makannya, begitu pula dengan Kyuhyun. Dalam hati Kyuhyun sangat bersyukur karna Ryeowook mampu memasang wajah polos. Kegundahan hatinya hilang seketika saat melihat senyuman hyungnya yang paling dia cintai.

Sungmin menyeringai kearah Ryeowook yang duduk dikursi seberang. Otaknya mulai menyusun rencana untuk membalas dendam.

"aku selesai" Kyuhyun beranjak dari tempat duduknya dan mengambil tas kerjanya yang terletak di kursi kosong sebelahnya.

"aku berangkat dulu hyung" Kyuhyun mengecup kening Sungmin dan berangkat, sebelumnya dia sempat menatap Ryeowook dengan tatapan penuh cinta. Sayangnya namja yang ditatapnya hanya melanjutkan makannya karna dia memang tidak bisa melihat tatapan cinta yang diarahkan padanya.

"Wookie,." Sungmin yang masih berada dimeja makan kini menatap Ryeowook intens. Kini hanya ada mereka berdua di apartemen itu.

"waeyo Hyung?"

"kau menyayangi Hyung bukan?"

"ne.."

"kau ingin hyung bahagia bukan?"

TBC

KEEP OR DELETE ?

**REVIEW**

**Pervy Kyu**

ini udah lanjut, makasih ya udah RnR^^

bb bunny

haha, sekali sekali bikin angel umin jadi devil, lagi juga aku emang lagi niat buat nyiksa Ryeowook^^

makasih udah RnR^^

**Park Min Rin**

ini udah lanjut, tenang aja, endingnya tergantung dari mood author, kalo author lagi sensi sama Wookie, mungkin endingnya author bakal bikin Wookie mati *dibantai Ryeosomnia.

makasih udah RnR^^

**7casshimMAX Ryeosom d innocent**

ini udah lanjut, mian lama banget, author lagi sibuk ngurusin yesung :D

tenang, kemarin author lagi sensi aja sama Wookie, jadinya nyiksa Wookie :D

makasih udah RnR^^

**Baby-ya**

ini endingnya Kyumin kok :D

seiring berjalannya waktu, Yesung akan muncul dan menggantikan posisi Kyuhyun di hati Wookie kok^^

untuk ending belum tau, entah happy end atau sad end

makasih udah RnR^^

**Kim Sang Mi**

habisnya Wookie emang yang paling cocok sih buat dijadiin uke Kyuhyun selain Sungmin, cuma buat sementara kok, nanti juga Wookie gajadi orang ketiga lagi kok :D

makasih udah RnR^^

**HanJi84**

ini udah apdet :D

ya maaf soalnya ga kilat, author sibuk nyiapin PKL dan UTS^^

makasih udah RnR^^

**Nuna**

ini udah lanjut :D

makasih udah RnR^^

**WONKYU SHIPPER FANATIK**

makasih udah RnR^^

saya gak niat marah kok sama anda karna saya juga seorang WonKyu Shipper. lalu kenapa saya membuat ff Kyumin? karna walaupun saya seorang WKS, tapi fandom utama saya itu KMS :D

jadi sesama KMS dilarang saling menjatuhkan^^

**yukihyemi**

ini udah lanjut^^

walaupun awalnya KyuWook, tapi endingnya tetap Kyumin kok, makasih udah RnR^^

**Ryuu**

ini udah lanjut :D

jangan nangis dong, gaenak jadinya kalo kamu nangis cuma buat kelanjutan ff abal-abal ini :D

makasih udah RnR^^

**Your whatsapp dongsaeng**

hallo dongsaeng^^

lama tak berjumpa, whatsaap eon udah eon hapus soalnya hape eon jadi error gara gara tuh app :(

makasih udah RnR saeng, dan juga kata kata buat si WKS fanatik :D

**Memey Clouds**

iya, kata kata si WKS ga aku dengerin kok^^

ini pernah publish di FB, tapi bakal lanjut di sini kayaknya,,

makasih udah RnR^^

**eL-ch4n**

haha, namanya juga prolog umma :D

makasih ya udah mau RnR, agak bangga juga ff abal-abal kayak gini dapet review dari author terkenal kayak umma :D

gomawo^^

**Mailani GD-lovers**

ini udah lanjut, dan umin juga sengaja dibuat jahat sama author :D

makasih udah RnR^^

**a/n**

******pendek ya?**

**mian^^ otak aku emang mentok sampai sini, makasih buat yang udah mau RnR dan para SiDer juga buat Unnie author yang emang SiDer sejati^^**

**buat unnie, jangan marah marah terus sama aku^^**

**bukannya apa-apa tapi pusing, abis dimarahin umma, langsung ditambah sama unnie=,=**

**BIG TYPO buat chapter awal, harusnya di chap awal Wookie itu adik tiri sungmin, bukan sepupu, jeongmal mianhae buat kesalahan pengetikan,**

**dan makasih yang paling besar buat WONKYU SHIPPER FANATIK,,**

**tadinya saya ga akan lanjut seperti kata kata anda, tapi berhubung lebih banya yang menyuruh lanjut, jadi saya putusin buat lanjut, jujur lho saya sempat drop waktu anda ngeflame saya, ini ff pertama saya tapi langsung kena flame,, tapi makasih udah capek capek mau RnR^^**

**makasih buat semuanya yang udah mau dukung author^^**

**dan buat readers, author harap kalian gajadi SiDer, karna review sesingkat apapun sangat berpengaruh untuk kelanjutan cerita ini :D**

**-gamsahae-  
><strong>


	3. chapter 2

Cast :

Cho Kyuhyun

Lee Sungmin

Kim Ryeowook

WARN :: YAOI, GAJE, boys love, maleXmale, kalo ga suka lebih baik ga usah baca, saya ga terima flame, tapi kritik saya terima

Genre : romance, angst

Pair : KyuMin, YeWook, KyuWook

**Buat yang familiar sama cerita ini, author maklum, soalnya author terinspirasi dari MV Brown Eyed Girls yang Cleansing Cream -sama seperti judul ff author- tapi ff ini murni MILIK author ! Walaupun ini ff masih abal-abal, tapi author gak terima kalo ada yang plagiat ff ini^^**

**tolong hargai author, ne^^?**

* * *

><p><strong>sebelumnya<strong>

"Wookie,." Sungmin yang masih berada dimeja makan kini menatap Ryeowook intens. Kini hanya ada mereka berdua di apartemen itu.

"waeyo Hyung?"

"kau menyayangi Hyung bukan?"

"ne.."

"kau ingin hyung bahagia bukan?"

* * *

><p>CHAP II<p>

"tentu saja Hyung, aku sangat menyayangi Hyung seperti Hyung kandungku sendiri, mengapa hyung bertanya seperti itu?"

"jjinja?"

"ne, Hyung"

"Hyung juga menyayangimu Wookie, sangat menyayangimu, tapi sayangnya itu dulu" Sungmin beranjak dari kursinya dan berjalan ke kursi Ryeowook dan berdiri di belakang kursi namja buta bersuara tenor itu.

"maksud Hyung" tanya Ryeowook sambil -masih- memasang wajah polosnya

"jauhi Kyuhyun!" Sungmin menarik rambut Ryeowook hingga tubuh Ryeowook melengkung kearah belakang.

"apa maksud hyung ? aku tak mengerti Hyung!" balas sang adik sambil meringis menahan sakit yang berasal dari kepalanya.

"kau pikir Hyung tak tahu apa yang kau lakukan semalam Wookie-chagi, ehm?" Sungmin berbisik tepat di telinga Ryeowook membuat tubuh mungil namja itu agak gemetar.

"aku tidak melakukan apa-apa Hyung, tolong lepaskan rambutku Hyung, ini sakit"

"hatiku lebih sakit daripada apa yang kulakukan padamu Wookie ! kau pikir aku tak melihatmu semalam? kau mencium Kyuhyun ! Kyuhyun itu suamiku ! harusnya kau sadar siapa dirimu Wookie ! kau hanya namja buta menjijikan yang menjadi benalu diantara hubunganku dan Kyuhyun !" Sungmin menarik rambut Ryeowook makin keras, membuat namja yang beberapa tahun lebih muda itu meneteskan cairan bening dari pelupuk kedua matanya yang sudah tak berfungsi.

"mianhae Hyung, aku.. aku tak bermaksud seperti itu Hyung.." Ryeowook menggenggam erat tangan Sungmin yang menarik rambutnya untuk menahan agar Sungmin tidak semakin kencang memarik rambutnya, mungkin beberapa helai rambut Ryeowook sudah rontok karna ulah Sungmin.

"benarkah? tapi yang kulihat kau sangat menikmati ciuman dari SUAMIKU Wookie?" Sungmin melepas tangannya yang sedari tadi berada di kepala Ryeowook.

Ryeowook tidak menjawab, dia hanya diam sambil menutup mulutnya untuk meredam tangisannya. Dia tidak menyangka bahwa Sungmin melihatnya semalam, dan karena itu, Sungmin yang dulunya bersikap sangat lembut padanya -walaupun dia terlahir dari yeoja yang sangat Sungmin benci- kini bisa bersikap seperti iblis.

namun Ryeowook tidak menyalahkan Sungmin, semua ini memang karena dirinya.

harusnya dia bisa menerima pernikahan kyuhyun dengan Sungmin...

harusnya dia mencoba melupakan Kyuhyun demi kebahagiaan Hyungnya...

harusnya dia menolak ajakan Kyuhyun untuk tinggal bersama mereka..

namun semuanya sudah terlambat bukan?

Hyungnya yang dulu sangat menyayanginya kini sangat membencinya, dyungnya yang dulu selalu membuatnya tersenyum, kini telah membuat airmata mengalir di wajahnya.

"entah apa yang akan Yesung-hyung lakukan jika mengetahui tunangan kesayangannya malah berselingkuh dengan adik iparnya sendiri" Sungmin tersenyum meremehkan Ryeowook.

tunangan ?

Yesung?

ya, Ryeowook memang mempunyai tunangan yang merupakan Hyung tirinya -selain Sungmin tentunya-.

"a..aku mohon jangan beritahukan Yesung-hyung tentang ini, hyung" ucap Ryeowook sambil berusaha menghentikan tangisnya.

"aku tak akan mengatakannya jika kau mau berjanji padaku agar menjauhi Kyuhyun, dan jangan katakan kepada Kyuhyun tentang ini!"

"aku berjanji Hyung"

"baguslah jika kau mengerti, ternyata benar kata pepatah, buah jatuh tidak akan jauh dari pohonnya. dan ternyata sifatmu tak berbeda dengan ibumu yang jalang itu, yang hanya bisa menghancurkan rumah tanggga orang"

Sungmin meninggalkan Ryeowook dan menuju ke kamarnya, kata kata terakhir Sungmin membuat airmata Ryeowook yang tadinya sempat berhenti kini mengalir lagi.

**_Why, why, why, hyungie ?_**  
><strong><em> All throughout the night, why can't I forget him?<em>**  
><strong><em> Why, why, why, hyungie ?<em>**  
><strong><em> With my blackened and smeared tears, I can't forget him<em>**  
><strong><em> And I stubbornly say, bye, bye<em>**

* * *

><p>Ryeowook berdiri dalam diam di beranda kamarnya masih dengan airmata yang mengalir dari kedua bola mata indahnya yang walaupun tak berfungsi. Walaupun dia tak bisa melihat keadaan sekitarnya, namun terpaan angin musim dingin cukup membuatnya hatinya sedikit lebih tenang walaupun masih dipenuhi rasa bersalah.<p>

'ini salahku' kata kata itu yang terus terucap di dalam hatinya dan membuat dadanya menjadi sesak.

"apa aku harus menjauhinya?" tanya Ryeowook entah kepada siapa.

"tapi aku mencintainya, dan dia juga mencintaiku!"

Terjadi perang batin antara sisi lembut dan sisi egois Ryeowook. Andai saja sebelum pernikahan Sungmin dan Kyuhyun dia bisa saja bersikap egois, bukankah sekarang yang menyandang status sebagai Nyonya Cho itu adalah dirinya, bukan Hyungnya?

**SUNGMIN POV**

Ryeowook berdiri termenung di beranda kamarnya, hal itu membuatku merasa bersalah. Darimana aku mengetahui bahwa Ryeowook sekarang sedang melamun? Tentu saja aku bisa masuk ke kamarnya dengan mudah tanpa diketahuinya karna kondisinya yang seperti itu bukan?

"hah.." aku menghela nafas panjang.

Mengapa semua ini terjadi disaat seperti ini? Haruskah aku merelakan Kyuhyun?

Ani ! Dia itu sudah resmi menjadi milikku, tak seharusnya aku melepas apa yang sudah kudapat dengan susah payah?

Apakah Kyuhyun mencintaiku seperti dia mencintai Ryeowook? Haruskah aku menanyakan perasaan Kyuhyun kepadaku?

Akupun meninggalkan kamar Ryeowook dengan perasaan campur aduk menuju kamarku. AKu duduk di tepi tempat tidur dan menatap foto seorang yeoja bersama anak kecil berumur 7 tahun. Itu fotoku dan foto ummaku.

Umma, andai saja yeoja itu tidak mengganggu kehidupan umma dan apppa, mungkin umma bisa melihatku menikah dengan Kyuhyun, andai saja yeoja itu tidak menjebak appa, mungkin sekarang aku telah bahagia bersama Kyuhyun tanpa ada anak haram itu, dan andai saja umma tidak memperkenalkan appa kepada yeoja itu, mumgkin Ryeowook tidak akan terlahir dan Yesung Hyung akan mendapatkan seseorang yang lebih baik dari Ryeowook.

Umma, aku sangat merindukanmu...

Bisakah kita mengulang waktu?

Andaikan bisa, aku akan membunuh yeoja itu sehingga yeoja jalang itu tidak mengganggu hubungan umma dan appa, dan sekarang umma masih bisa menemaniku disaat aku sedih dan membutuhkan orang untuk bersandar.

Umma, kenapa kau meninggalkanku?

Tanpa kusadari, tetesan air bening mulai membasahi kedua pipiku. Entah sudah berapa lama aku tidak menangis.

Akupun mengusap kasar mataku yang basah. Menangis tidak akan ada gunanya, sekarang yang aku lakukan adalah menjauhkan Ryeowook dari Kyuhyun dan membuat Kyuhyun mencintaiku. Kyuhyun hanya boleh menjadi milikku ! Tidak akan ku biarkan siapapun untuk memilikinya, bahkan juka harus membunuh seseorangpun, aku akan lakukan agar Kyuhyun hanya menjadi milikku.

Akupun mengambil gunting yang berada di meja nakas samping tempat tidurku, dan menuju kamar Ryeowook. Aku berjalan pelan tanpa menimbulkan suara dan berdiri di belakang Ryeowook yang masih larut dalam pikirannya, saat aku akan menghujamkan gunting yang sedari tadi ada di tanganku, aku merasa ada yang menahan tanganku dan membuat gerakan tanganku terhenti. Akupun mengalihkan pandangan mataku kepergalangan tanganku, kini sebuah tangan mungil telah melingkar di pergelangan tanganku dan membuat tanganku berhenti.

"apa yang akan kau lakukan?" desis pemilik tangan itu kepadaku hingga membuat Ryeowook yang melamun mulai sadar dari lamunannya.

"kau..." aku menatap kearah pemilik tangan yang kini menatap penuh kebencian kearahku.

Kenapa dia datang disaat yang tidak tepat?

-TBC-

**REVIEW ::**

**raishy**

update kilat :D

makasih udah mau nunggu ff gaje ini T.T

makasih udah RnR

**Kim Sparkyu**

nggak diapa-apain kok wookienya, tenang, author masih sayang sama Wookei kok :D

makasih udah RnR

**HanJi84**

haha, author update kilat^^

sudah panjangkah? Author harap iya, soalnya ide author udah mentok sampai sini

makasih udah RnR

**Baby-ya**

ini udah update :D

iya, author juga sensi sama Wookie akhir-akhir ini=,=

endingnya Kyu bakalan suka sama Ming kok soalnya ini kan ff KyuMin :D

makasih udah RnR

**kyurin minnie**

haha, sekali sekali bikin ming kejam :D

makasih udah RnR^^

**haneunkyo yewook kyumin couple**

ini udah lanjut kok, kamu manggil eonnie emangnya umur kamu berapa? author masih 15 tahun lho? nanti kamlo kamu lebih tua, author jadinya gak enak

makasih udah RnR^^

**eL-ch4n**

iya umma, ini udah aku perhatiin kok kapitalnya, mian kemarin aku lagi males ngurusin tanda baca, semoga sekarang gak da typo lagi :D

makasih udah RnR^^

**kyuminYoungwonhi**

jangan bawa ddangkoma dong, dia itu buah hati author dan yesung oppa #plakk

hehe, mian bikin Wookie tersiksa :D

makasih udah RnR

**Little Chick Ryuu ga login**

tenang, aku udah ga ngurusin WKS itu kok, cuma buang buang waktu aja.

makasih udah RnR^^

**yolyol**

hehe, walaupun udah niat, tapi Wookie ga akan kubuat mati kok :D

makasih udah RnR^^

**uthyRyeosomnia**

hehe, baiklah, author bakal nyiksa wookie buat para KMS *lho?

ga apa apa, yang penting kamu udah review

makasih udah RnR^^

**A/N**

**bukannya author gak mau terima flame di ffn, tapi buat yang mau flame tolong jangan di review, lebih baik ngomong baik-baik sama author di FB atau twitter author,,**

**contact author^^**

**fb :Widi Aegyo Anchovy**

**twitter : HelloImJSkim**

**kalian juga bisa kok sms atau telpon author, nomor author 083898251457^^**


	4. Chapter 3

Cast :

Cho Kyuhyun

Lee Sungmin

Kim Ryeowook

WARN :: **YAOI, GAJE, boys love, maleXmale**, kalo ga suka lebih baik ga usah baca, saya ga terima flame, tapi kritik saya terima

Genre : romance, angst

ini terinspirasi dari **MV Brown Eyed Girls** dengan judul **'cleansing cream'** karna ending dari MV itu ngegantung, jadi author mutusin buat bikin ending sendiri, tapi tentu saja ini murni **IMAJINASI** author^^

Pair : KyuMin, YeWook, KyuWook

**Sebelumnya**

"apa yang akan kau  
>lakukan?" desis pemilik tangan itu kepadaku hingga membuat Ryeowook yang melamun mulai sadar dari lamunannya.<p>

"kau..." aku menatap  
>kearah pemilik tangan yang kini menatap penuh kebencian kearahku.<p>

Kenapa dia datang disaat yang tidak tepat?

**Chapter 4**

**SUNGMIN POV**

"apa yang kau lakukan disini jalang?" aku menatap remeh kepada yeoja yang kini menggeram penuh emosi.

PLAKK !

Sebuah tangan mendarat dengan mulus di pipiku.

"jaga mulutmu ! Aku ini ummamu !"

"umma.." panggil Ryeowook lirih namun seolah ada paku besar yang menancap di kakinya, dia tak mampu beranjak dari tempatnya berdiri.

"ummaku ? Siapa? Aku tak memiliki umma jalang sepertimu! Dan jangan pernah menyentuhku dengan tangan menjijikanmu itu!" Aku berteriak sekeras mungkin di depan yeoja itu.

Kalian pasti ingin tahu siapa yeoja yang kini membisu karena ucapanku, bukan?  
>Dia adalah umma tiriku tapi sampai kapanpun aku tak akan sudi memanggilnya umma. Yeoja ini adalah umma kandung dari namja buta yang merupakan adik tiriku. Yeoja ini yang telah membuat ummaku bunuh diri di hadapanku saat umurku masih 9 tahun.<br>Bukankah itu umur yang terlalu muda bagi seorang anak yang baru mengenal dunia untuk kehilangan kasih sayang seorang ibu?

"walaupun seperti itu aku adalah ummamu ! Walaupun kau membenciku, hargailah aku sebagai istri appamu !" balas yeoja itu tak kalah sengit sehingga membuat emosiku semakin memuncak.

"aku tidak pernah mempunyai umma sepertimu ! Ummaku hanya satu, dan bukankah kau yang telah membunuhnya?" aku tersenyum miris mengingat kejadian kelam masalalu ku.

"aku tak membunuhnya ! Dia itu meninggal bunuh diri!" sambil menatap tajam kearahku dan berjalan ketempat Wookie berdiri lalu merangkul namja yang kini tidak dapat menahan airmatanya seolah aku bisa membunuhnya kapan saja.

"lalu,. Bukankah kau yang membuat anakku buta? Bukankah kau melakukan itu agar ayah Kyuhyun memilihmu untuk menjadi menantunya karna keluarga terhormat Cho tidak akan menerima orang yang cacat? Dan kau tahu bahwa yang dicintai kyuhyun itu Wookie kan?" lanjutnya lagi sambil menghapus airmata Wookie dan mengecup lembut pipi namja itu.

"hyung.. Benarkah itu?" tanya Wookie dengan suara gemetar.

"seperti yang dikatakan umma jalangmu itu, lagipula itu pantas untuk anak haram sepertimu" jawabku datar tanpa ekspresi.

"sepertinya aku tak perlu berlama lama disini karna tujuan awalku bukan untuk membuang waktu dengan berbicara dengan bitch sepertimu, aku permisi" aku membalikkan badanku dan berjalan kepintu kamar Wookie.

Disaat tanganku meraih kenop pintu aku menghentikan langkahku dan tanpa menoleh kebelakang aku berkata.

"oh iya, ummaku bunuh diri itu karna dirimu, jadi anggap saja kebutaan Wookie itu sebagai balasan perlakuanmu karna menjadi orang ketiga antara orangtuaku dan membuat ummaku gila hingga memutuskan untuk bunuh diri"

Dan akhirnya akupun keluar dari kamar itu.

* * *

><p><strong>AUTHOR POV<strong>

"ne, waeyo hyung?"

"umma bilang dia akan ke rumahmu?"

"ne, lalu?"

"kau belum bisa membuang rasa bencimu padanya minnie-ah? Jujur, Hyung sangat khawatir dan mencemaskanmu"

"khawatir kenapa Hyung? Aku baik-baik saja"

"Hyung hanya takut kau akan melakukan hal yang sama kepadanya Min, Hyung tak mau kamu membuat penderitaannya bertambah"

"ne, arra"

"hyung akan sampai ke Korea lusa, dan hyung akan tinggal bersamamu"

"baiklah, aku tutup dulu ya hyung, sebentar lagi Kyuhyun akan pulang, annyeong Yesung-hyung"

Sungmin menutup flip handphonenya dan mengakhiri pembicaraannya dengan sang Hyung satu-satunya yang kini berada di Amerika.

Sebenarnya nama asli Hyungnya adalah Kim Jong Woon, namun dia lebih suka dipanggil Yesung. Bukankah itu panggilan yang cocok untuk seorang yang memiliki suara emas seperti Jong Woon.

Yesung adalah satu-satunya orang yang Sungmin (masih) anggap keluarga. Sang appa? Tentu saja sejak pernikahan keduanya dengan yeoja yang telah menghancurkan hidup ummanya dan membuat ummanya bunuh diri, Sungmin tak lagi menganggapnya sebagai appa.

Jadi bukan salah Sungmin kan bila dia ingin hidup bahagia bersama namja yang dia cintai?

"aku pulang"

Sungmin menatap kearah pintu yang terbuka dan menampakkan sosok ramping suaminya.

"kyu.. Kau sudah pulang?" Sungmin beranjak dari tepi tempat tidur -tempatnya duduk- dan berjalan menuju Kyuhyun untuk memeluk dan melepaskan rindu kepada suami tercinta.

"istriku sangat manja" Kyuhyun tersenyum lembut dan mengecup kening Sungmin.

"hmm,. Aku memang manja Kyunnie~" Sungmin menyusupkan wajahnya ke leher Kyuhyun, mengecup lembut kulit yang berkeringat itu namun tidak membuat aroma maskulin seorang Cho Kyuhyun memudar. Sungmin menyesap aroma tubuh Kyuhyun, dia mencoba untuk berfikir positif walaupun dia tahu bahwa Kyuhyun tidak pernah mencintainya.

"di luar ada umma, min, kau tak mau menemaninya?"

"ani, yang ingin dia temui itu Ryeowook, bukan aku" Sungmin makin mempererat pelukannya kepada Kyuhyun saat menyebut nama Ryeowook. Rasa takut akan kehilangan Kyuhyun semakin besar di benak Sungmin tiap kali menyebut nama 'Ryeowook'

"tapi kita harus menemuinya min" Kyuhyun melepas pelukan Sungmin membuat Sungmin mempout bibirnya.

"kau tak mau bersamaku lebih lama Kyu?" rajuk Sungmin manja dan kembali memeluk Kyuhyun.

"bukan begitu sayang, tapi dia itu ibu mertuaku, bagaimana pun kita harus menemuinya, arra?" Kyuhyun mengelus lembut surai hitam Sungmin dengan penuh kasih sayang, kutekankan pada kalian, penuh kasih sayang, bukan cinta, karna untuk Kyuhyun, cintanya hanya untuk Ryeowook.

"ne, arra, tapi aku mau ppoppo dulu" Sungmin menatap kearah Kyuhyun dengan puppy eyes andalannya.

"tentu saja"

Kyuhyun mengangkat kepala Sungmin dan menyambar bibir merah yang sangat menggoda para seme di luar sana. Kyuhyun melumat bibir atas Sungmin dan membiarkan Sungmin untuk melumat bibir bawahnya.

Suara kecipak saliva memenuhi ruangan kamar KyuMin, mereka berdua melumat bibir pasangannya masing-masing dengan penuh nafsu. Tanpa mereka sadari, sesosok tubuh mungil di depan pintu kamar mereka meneteskan airmatanya. Walaupun tidak bisa melihatnya, namun sosok itu mengetahui apa yang terjadi di dalam kamar itu. Bukankah saat seseorang kehilangan salah satu fungsi panca indranya, panca indra yang lainnya akan bekerja dengan lebih peka bukan?

Ternyata suara kecipak saliva yang saling beradu, deru nafas yang terengah, dan desahan tertahan dari seorang Cho Sungmin, mampu membuat sesosok namja mungil yang ternyata Kim Ryeowook meninggalkan kamar mereka dengan penuh airmata dan hati yang terluka.

Sebenarnya siapakah yang lebih tersakiti sekarang?

Cho Kyuhyun yang memaksakan cintanya untuk Cho Sungmin dan menjalin hubungan secara diam-diam dengan kakak iparnya?

Cho Sungmin yang berusaha menutup mata, telinga dan hatinya dari kenyataan bahwa suaminya lebih mencintai adiknya daripada dirinya?

Kim Ryeowook yang mendapatkan hati seorang Cho Kyuhyun namun harus menahan perasaannya karna orang yang dicintainya adalah suami dari hyung yang sangat dia sayangi?

ataukah..

Kim Yesung, tunangan Ryeowook yang tidak mengetahui bahwa tunangannya bermain api dengan suami dari adik yang selalu dia jaga?

Akankah mereka akan melanjutkan sandiwara ini demi kebahagiaan orang lain walaupun harus mengorbankan kebahagiaannya?

atau mereka menerima kenyataan yang sebenarnya dan akan menyakiti perasaan orang lain lebih dari ini?

Biarkanlah semuanya berjalan seiring dengan mengalirnya air...

Tapi yang harus kalian ketahui, 'sepandai apapun orang menyembunyikan bangkai, baunya pasti akan tercium juga'

_**"Apa, apa dachyeobeorin mami manhi manhi..**_  
><em><strong>Oh my honey, honey, baby eotteoke haeya hajyo..?"<strong>_

_**(It hurts, it hurts, my closed heart a lot, a lot..)  
>(Oh my honey, honey baby, what do I do..?)<strong>__**  
><strong>_

* * *

><p><strong>AUTHOR POV<strong>

Hanya suara dentingan sendok dan garpu yang beradu, juga suara jarum jam yang terus berputar di antara keheningan antara 3 orang namja dan 1 orang yeoja yang kini sedang melakukan ritual makan malamnya. Selama makan malam yang hening, sesekali Kyuhyun melirik kearah Ryeowook. Hatinya terus bertanya, apa yang telah terjadi selama dia tidak ada sehingga namja buta -yang kini duduk berhadapan dengannya- berwajah pucat dan matanya sedikit sembab seperti habis menangis.

"bagaimana pekerjaanmu di kantor, Kyu" tanya satu-satunya yeoja yang telah menyelesaikan makan malamnya. Dia menatap kearah objek yang duduk berhadapan dengan anaknya, membuat orang yang merasa disebut namanya menghentikan kegiatan makannya dan menatap yeoja itu sekilas dan kembali melanjutkan makannya.

"seperti biasa Teukkie umma, sangat melelahkan" jawab Kyuhyun sambil terus melanjutkan makannya.

"kamu harus sempatkan waktumu untuk Sungmin agar kamu bisa memantau kegiatannya"

"untuk apa memantau kegiatanku? aku bukan anak kecil dan semua tubuhku masih berfungsi dengan baik" jawab Sungmin dengan nada datar namun menusuk.

"umma hanya memberikan saran" balas yeoja berlesung pipi itu tak kalah menusuk dari nada yang dilontarka Sungmin.

"sayangnya saranmu tak berguna sama sekali ahjumma" Sungmin kembali melanjutkan makannya yang tertunda.

Ahjumma?

Ya, Sungmin memang memanggilnya ahjumma, untuk menerima yeoja itu sebagai ummanya saja dia tidak mau, apalagi memanggilnya umma? Tentu saja Sungmin tidak akan pernah mau walaupun dipaksa oleh sang appa.

Kyuhyun dan Ryeowookpun hanya diam mendengar perang dingin antara Sungmin dan Leeteuk, umma tirinya. Hal ini memang sering terjadi setiap Leeteuk datang mengunjungi Ryeowook untuk melepas rindu kepada anaknya dan menginap untuk beberapa hari.

"aku selesai" Sungmin meletakkan garpu dan sendoknya di atas piring lalu meninggalkan meja makan itu untuk menuju kamarnya tanpa sepatah katapun terlontar dari bibirnya.

"aku akan menyusul Sungmin" Kyuhyun yang mengetahui mood Sungmin yang sedang buruk, segera menyusul sang istri walaupun makannya belum dihabiskan.

"andaikan kamu tak terlalu lemah dan berani melawan Sungmin, tentu sekarang Kyuhyun telah menjadi milikmu dan kamu tak harus menangis seperti itu" Leeteuk menghela nafas, tanpa perlu melihat kearah Ryeowookpun, dia mengetahui bahwa Ryeowook kini menangis dalam diam.

"umma hanya ingin membuatmu bahagia dengan pengakuan dari appamu Wookie, namun umma tak menyangka bahwa hal itu adalah awal dari kehancuran hidupmu dan juga keretakan keluarga Kim, bahkan hal itu membuat Heechul gila dan bunuh diri karena mengetahui umma mengandungmu yang merupakan anak kandung dari suaminya" Leeteuk meraih Ryeowook kepelukannya dan mengusap kepala namja yang kini terisak dalam pelukannya.

"umma menyesal melakukan itu Wookie, maafkan umma yang membuatmu seperti ini. kau tahu kan bahwa umma sangat menyayangi Sungmin seperti anak umma sendiri? Walaupun dia tak mau mengakui umma, umma cukup senang karna dia mau mengakuimu sebagai adiknya Wookie, hentikanlah semua ini Wookie, sebelum rasa benci Sungmin kepadamu semakin besar dan dia akan membencimu seperti dia membenci umma" Leeteuk mengecup pelan kening Ryeowook.

"lebih baik kita tidur sekarang" yeoja itu membimbing tubuh Ryeowook kedalam kamarnya. Setidaknya dia ingin anaknya bahagia dan sedikit lebih tenang walaupun hanya di dalam bunga tidurnya.

-TBC-

keep or delete?

* * *

><p><strong>REVIEW<strong>

**HanJi84**

ini udah lanjut :D

makasih udah setia ngereview tiap chapternya walaupun makin lama makin gaje begini,,

apakah ini udah cukup panjang?

**ranie nanda elf**

kok banyak yang nebak kalo itu tangan Kyuhyun ya? padahal bukan lho XD

makasih ya udah mau review^^

**kyuka**

mian uadah bikin kamu nunggu, ini udah apdet kok,,

makasih RnRnya^^

**Baby-ya **

kalo yang dateng Kyu, berarti ceritanya udah mau tamat dong?

itu bukan tangan kyu kok :D

chap depan isya allah aku bakal bikin Wookie lebih menderita dari ini *evil mode;on

uthyryeosomnia

bukan tangan yeppa kok^^

thanks udah RnR^^

** Komozaku Mikirau Shin**

iya, MV itu endingnya ngegantung banget, aku malah suka part yeoja buta itu di dalam lemari sambil nyiumin baju dan waktu yeoja buta itu nginjek sepatu cowok yang dia suka dan langsung tatap"an. ini yaoi kok, bukan ff GS, tapi teukkie umma aku jadiin yeoja :D

thanks udah RnR^^

**QMingKyutes137**

itu bukan kyu kok :D

apakah chap ini udah panjang? mian kalo masih pendek dan makin gajelas TT

**eL-ch4n **

itu bukan yeye umma, yeye kan lagi sama aku di sini #plakk

makasih umma udah mau RnR ff gaje bin abal ini :D

**Iam kyuwook shipper**

Kyuwook belum ada di chap ini, author usaihain bikin Kyuwook moment di chap depan^^

makasih udah mau RnR^^

** lovelyMin**

ini udah dilanjut :D

maksih udah RnR ya^^

**Bloody Vampire Junior**

ini udah lanjut kok, tenang aku gak akan apa"in eternal maknae kesayangan suju..

makasih udah RnR^^

**angels'somnia**

bukan kok, ini ff KyuMin, jadi nanti Wook sama yeye endingnya...

makasih udah RnR^^

**Mousy**

endingnya emang KyuMin kok^^

aku juga gasuka ming jadi antagonis gini, tapi ini tuntutan peran=,=

makasih udah RnR^^

**a/n**

**banyak yang sms author gara-gara di chap lalu author share noor hp author=,=**

**tapi author senang soalnya rata rata yang sms itu SiDEr^^ terutama buat BABY yang katanya nangis pas part KyuWook kissu :/**

**makasih juga buat yang lainnya yang sms author, buat Amo, Sien Sien (Henny), Stephannie, Tika, dan entah siapa author lupa, maklum otak author emang rada pikun *buka aib diri sendiri**

**oh iya, author update kilat (lagi) soalnya chap depan kayaknya bakal apdet lama, author mau menikmati liburan dengan tugas yang menumpuk, nasib anak sekolah begini amat ya *curcol**

**hwaitting buat yang mau UN terutama my Unnie yang kemarin tangan kanannya gabisa digerakin dan bikin author dapet double omelan dari umma dan halmonie, rasanya pengen banget banting tangannya yang sakit ke kayu =,=**

**and last, buat El umma yang buku akuntansinya ketinggalan, aku doain ga dihukum sama dosennya.**

**contact author^^**

**fb :Widi Aegyo Anchovy**

**twitter : HelloImJSkim**

**kalian juga bisa kok sms atau telpon author, nomor author 083898251457^^**

**RnR please^^**


	5. Chapter 4

**Cast :**

**Cho Kyuhyun**

**Lee Sungmin**

**Kim Ryeowook**

**and other**

**rated : tergantung mood author :D**

**WARN :: YAOI, GAJE, boys love, maleXmale, kalo ga suka lebih baik ga usah baca, saya ga terima flame, tapi kritik saya terima^^**

**Genre : romance, angst, hurts**

**Semua yang berperan dalam FF ini tentunya milik tuhan, keluarga, management dan diri mereka masing-masing, tapi bisakah kalian merelakan YEsung sebagai milik author :D #dibakar Clouds**

**ini terinspirasi dari MV Brown Eyed Girls dengan judul 'cleansing cream' karna ending dari MV itu ngegantung, jadi author mutusin buat bikin ending sendiri, tapi tentu saja ini**  
><strong>murni IMAJINASI author^^<strong>

**Pair : KyuMin, YeWook, KyuWook**

**saran, lebih baik baca FF ini sambil dengerin lagunya B.E.G - cleansing cream, B1A4 - This time is over, dan 2NE1 - it hurts^^  
><strong>

**go to story...  
><strong>

* * *

><p>"minnie, kamu tahu sesuatu?" seorang yeoja berambut ikal sebahu dengan penampilan yang tidak beraturan, kemeja putih kebesaran yang agak lusuh, rambut yang berantakan tanpa disisir, dan wajah yang pucat dan mata yang sembab namun tidak menghilangkan kecantikannya kini mengelus rambut seorang bocah yang dia panggil Minnie yang masih berumur 9 tahun yang memeluk boneka bunny pink kesayangannya.<p>

"nde umma?" namja kecil itu menatap polos kepada yeoja yang dipanggilnya umma.

"hidup itu sebuah panggung drama, disaat seseorang pergi dari dunia ini, itu artinya dia harus turun dari panggung tersebut" setetes air bening mengalir dari mata indahnya.

"maksud umma?" Sungmin kecil memiringkan kepalanya dan memasang wajah imut, rupanya kata kata sang umma, Heechul tidak dimengerti oleh bocah penggemar warna pink itu.

"umma harus pergi sayang karna drama yang tuhan berikan kepada umma harus umma selesaikan"

"umma akan meninggalkan minnie?" Sungmin meremas boneka bunnynya erat.

"ne, drama yang tuhan berikan kepada umma telah selesai, dan minnie harus berjanji kepada umma, minnie harus menyelesaikan drama yang telah tuhan buat untuk minnie, dengan begitu, minnie akan bisa kembali bersama umma dan kita akan hidup bersama dengan tenang"

"minnie berjanji umma"

"bagus, minnie memang anak umma yang paling baik, umma menyayangi minnie" yeoja itu mengecup kedua pipi chubby anaknya, berjalan mundur sebelum akhirnya dia mengeluarkan pistol yang disembunyikan di belakang tubuhnya.

"apapun pilihan minnie, minnie harus bahagia" kata Heechul untuk yang terakhir kalinya. Heechul memejamkan matanya, setetes air bening kini mengalir lagi ketika dia mengarahkan ujung pistol ke kepalanya.

DORR ! Dan suara letusan senjata api pun menjadi naskah terakhir dalam drama seorang Kim Heechul. Meninggalkan sang anak yang kini matanya membulat dan penuh airmata karna adegan tersebut tidak seharusnya ditampilkan di hadapan anak kecil seperti Sungmin.

"UMMAA !" Sungmin terbangun dari mimpi buruknya.

Mimpi itu lagi, mimpi tentang kejadian yang terjadi 15 tahun lalu dimana sang umma menembakan sebuah pistol ke kepalanya sendiri.

Airmata mengalir dengan perlahan dari mata foxy itu, nafasnya terengah dan dadanya naik turun.

"min, kamu kenapa?" sang suami yang terbangun karna teriakan sang istri kini merengkuh tubuh ringkih sang istri.

"kyuu.. Ummaa.." Sungmin meremas kerah piyama Kyuhyun dan mempererat pelukannya kepada sang suami.

"kau mimpi buruk sayang.. Stt,. Uljima" Kyuhyun mengusap punggung Sungmin sambil terus menciumi kening Sungmin, mencoba menenangkan sang istri yang (masih belum) dicintainya.

"tapi kyuu.. Mi-mimpi itu sangat nyata.. Darah.. Umma.. Aku mau umma Kyu !" Sungmin berteriak histeris dalam pelukan Kyuhyun.

"tenanglah sayang.. umma sudah tenang di sana, ada aku disini.. aku akan terus bersamamu" Kyuhyun terus menenangkan Sungmin.

"jangan tinggalkan aku Kyu..aku akan mati tanpamu.." ujar Sungmin lirih sebelum akhirnya kembali tertidur dalam pelukan namja yang dia cintai.

"mau sampai kapan kau berdiri di depan pintu Hyung? Masuklah" perintah Kyuhyun kepada sosok yang sedari tadi berdiri di depan pintu.

"kyu.." pintupun terbuka dan tampaklah sesosok tubuh mungil yang berjalan mendekatinya sambil meraba raba udara untuk mendeteksi benda benda agar dia tidak menabrak.

"kau ingin tahu keadaannya? Apa yang terjadi sebenarnya Wookie-hyung? Kenapa tiba-tiba Sungmin hyung seperti ini?" Kyuhyun membaringkan tubuh mungil Sungmin dan duduk di samping Ryeowook yang kini duduk di tepi tempat tidurnya.

"Sungmin hyung mengetahui kejadian kemarin malam kyu, dia memintaku melupakanmu" Ryeowook menunduk.

"dan kau menurutinya?" Kyuhyun membelai surai hitam Ryeowook penuh cinta. Menatap lembut kepada namja yang telah mengisi hatinya.

"nde..aku tak mau Sungmin hyung membenciku, aku ingin mengakhiri ini semua" Ryeowook menepis tangan kyuhyun yang berada di kepalanya.

"kau tak akan melakukan itu sayang, aku tau kau sangat mencintaiku" Kyuhyun mengecup lembut mata Ryeowook yang entah sejak kapan telah memproduksi tetesan air bening.

"tapi kyu.. sungmin hyung.. Dia tersakiti.." Ryeowook memejamkan matanya membiarkan tetesan tetesan air bening terus membasahi wajahnya.

"ani.. Bukan hanya Sungmin hyung, namun kamu juga akan terluka wook, dan aku tak akan membiarkan itu" Kyuhyun menarik Ryeowook kedalam pelukannya dan membawa bibir mungil itu kesebuah ciuman lembut penuh cinta.

Tanpa mereka sadari, tubuh mungil yang kini tidur membelakangi mereka telah menangis dalam diam. Dia mendengar semuanya, pernyataan langsung sang suami, bahkan diapun kini mendengar suara kecipak saliva yang saling beradu dan desahan halus sang adik.

Haruskah dia menyelesaikan drama ini seperti kata kata ummanya?

Atau mungkin melanjutkan drama ini?

Akhir drama seperti apa yang sebenarnya diinginkan Heechul untuk sungmin?

Apakah ending yang membuat Sungmin membalaskan dendam ummanya kepada Leeteuk lewat sang adik, Ryeowook?

Atau ending yang membuat Sungmin melepaskan Kyuhyun untuk Ryeowook seperti sang umma melepaskan sang appa untuk Leeteuk?

Sesungguhnya sang umma ingin drama yang bahagia untuk sang anak, namun kebahagiaan seperti apa yang dimaksud sang umma?

dan kini, sebuah keputusan telah ditetapkan oleh Sungmin.

"teruskanlah.." sebuah suara dari namja yang terlupakan mengintrupsi kegiatan KyuWook couple. Sungmin perlahan bangun dari posisi tidurnya dan menatap kearah dua orang namja yang baru saja bercumbu mesra dengan tatapan yang tidak bisa diartikan.

Mereka melepas tautan bibir mereka dan menoleh kearah suara.

Mata yang sembab, tatapan yang kosong, airmata yang terus mengalir, dan wajah datar seorang Cho Sungmin mampu membuat mereka berdua membeku.

"min.. Ini tak seperti yang kau lihat, aku dan Wookie hyung tidak.."

"aku mengerti, aku akan membiarkan kalian berdua, aku memang pantas dilupakan, aku memang pantas dibuang, aku mengerti perasaan kalian.." Sungmin memotong ucapan Kyuhyun yang berusaha memberikan penjelasan.

Intonasi datar dan tatapan kosong Sungmin-yang hanya bisa dilihat Kyuhyun- membuat hati kedua namja lainnya terasa dihantam ribuan palu besar.

Tatapan kosong itu..

Wajah tanpa ekspresi..

Dan nada datar dari seorang Cho Sungmin..

Mungkinkah hal itu menandakan bahwa hati seorang Sungmin sudah mulai mati?

Inikah pilihan seorang Sungmin?

Perlahan, Sungmin beranjak dari tempat tidurnya, berjalan tertatih dari hal hal yang menghancurkan sebuah drama yang dia susun sedemikian rupa.

Hatinya terlalu sakit untuk membuatnya berjalan seperti biasa, mengambil boneka bunny dari dalam lemari dan memeluknya erat. Boneka yang telah menjadi saksi bisu dimana pemiliknya kehilangan yeoja yang sangat disayanginya.

Boneka yang belasan tahun disimpannya, kini kembali dibawanya dimoment yang sama seperti saat terakhir kali pemiliknya memeluknya erat sambil menangis.

_**'hari dimana Cho Sungmin kehilangan alasan dirinya untuk tetap bertahan'**_

"kalian bebas melakukan apa saja, dan Kyuhyun-ssi, kau bisa membuat surat cerai untukku bila kau menghendakinya, permisi" Sungmin membungkukan badannya dan keluar dari kamar itu. Meninggalkan kedua namja yang membatu, dan entah setan apa yang memasuki Kyuhyun, bukannya mencoba untuk mengejar sang istri, namun dia malah menyerang namja yang masih membatu, membawa sang namja mungil kedalam kenikmatan surga dunia yang hanya sementara, mungkin...

Namja cantik itu memutuskan untuk tidur di sofa ruang tamu apartemennya.

Malam ini berbeda seperti sebelumnya, dia tidur bukan dikasur hangatnya,.

Dia tidur tanpa pelukan yang selalu membuatnya nyaman..

Dan..

Dia tertidur disaat suara desahan yang berasal dari suami dan adiknya memenuhi apartemennya..

Bahkan sang suami tidak mengejar Sungmin dan lebih memilih adiknya?

Ya tuhan, Sungmin..

Apakah hidupmu memang tak pernah berharga?

Seorang yeoja keluar dari kamar yang dia gunakan berdua dengan anaknya. Dia berjongkok di depan namja yang tertidur pulas diatas sofa.

Yeoja itu mengecup pipi namja itu, jejak air mata masih nampak diwajah manis itu.

"lalukan apa yang ingin kau lakukan Minnie, umma tak mau Wookie mengulangi kesalahan yang telah mengorbankan kebahagiaan Heechulie, biarkan umma menebus kesalahan umma melalui Ryeowook" menghela nafas panjang kemudian melanjutkan perkataannya.

"lakukan semampumu, buatlah Kyuhyun lepas dari Wookie, cukup Chullie yang mengalami ini" yeoja yang ternyata adalah Leeteuk mengusap pelan rambut Sungmin.

"cinta bukan alasan untuk menghancurkan orang lain, umma akan mendukungmu, walaupun itu harus melukai Wookie" Leeteuk meninggalkan Sungmin sesudah menyelimuti tubuh Sungmin dengan selimut yang dibawanya.

Paginya, semua berjalan seperti biasa, ke empat penghuni apartemen itu sarapan di meja yang sama.

Yang berbeda hanyalah posisinya, Sungmin yang biasanya duduk di samping Kyuhyun, kini duduk di samping Leeteuk dan membiarkan Kyuhyun duduk di sebelah Kyuhyun.

Sikap Sungmin pun nampak berbeda, rona dipipinya, bibir merah mudanya, dan mata foxy cerahnya kini tak tampak. Yang ada hanya pipi yang pucat, mata yang sembab dan redup dilengkapi tatapan kosongnya, juga bibirnya pun kini tak merona seperti biasanya.

Sungminpun tak menolak perlakuan baik sang umma tiri seperti biasanya yang terus terusan memberikan perhatian lebih kepadanya, seperti menyendokan nasi, merapikan rambut sungmin yang agak berantakan, atau sekedar menanyakan pertanyaan pertanyaan klasik yang hanya dibalas jawaban yang sangat efektif.

"aku selesai" Sungmin meletakkan sendok dan garpunya diatas piring. Bahkan dia daritadi tidak menyentuh makanannya?

"kamu tak menghabiskan makananmu Min?" Kyuhyun mencoba bersikap biasa, bertanya dengan penuh perhatian yang hanya dibalas tatapan kosong dari mata redup yang menghiasi wajah pucatnya.

Tanpa mengucapkan sepatah katapun, Sungmin meninggalkan ruang makan menuju ke kamarnya.

* * *

><p>"min,." Kyuhyun memegang pundak Sungmin yang sedang duduk di beranda kamarnya sambil memeluk bunny nya.<p>

Kyuhyun duduk di depan Sungmin, sedangkan Ryeowook yang sedari tadi bersama Kyuhyun, mengambil posisi di samping Sungmin.

Seolah tak mendengarkan Kyuhyun, Sungmin tidak mengacuhkan Kyuhyun dan tak menghentikan acaranya mengobrol bersama boneka kesayangannya.

"min, jangan seperti ini.." ujar Kyuhyun lirih, dia memegang boneka bunny Sungmin untuk menghentikan namja yang tak mau mendengarkannya itu.

"lepaskan tanganmu dari anakku Cho" desis Sungmin, menatap tajam kearah tangan yang menyentuh boneka yang disebutnya 'anak'. Tatapan tajam Sungmin membuat Kyuhyun melepaskan tangannya.

"jangan takut sayang, umma akan melindungimu dari orang orang jahat itu, nanti kita bertemu halmonie ya, kamu pasti merindukannya" Sungmin tersenyum penuh luka, sedangkan 'orang orang jahat' yang disebut Sungmin kini hanya membatu.

Shock, itulah yang dirasakan Kyuhyun atas perubahan sikap Sungmin. Entah sudah gila atau apa, Sungmin terus berbicara dengan boneka bunny yang satu satunya mengerti perasaannya.

Sungmin yang sekarang bukan lagi Sungmin yang manja padanya, bukan lagi Sungmin yang memiliki tatapan dan senyuman lembut.

Ini salahnya?

Andaikan semalam dia membiarkan Ryeowook tetap pada keputusannya..

Andai semalam dia menyusul Sungmin..

Andai saja semalam dia tak melakukan kegiatan yang lebih intim kepada Ryeowook..

Andai saja?

Haha, kalian hanya mampu tersenyum miris sekarang.

Apa yang sebenarnya kalian inginkan?

Bukankah Sungmin sudah melepaskan kalian?

Bukankah Sungmin sudah mengizinkan Kyuhyun untuk menceraikannya?

Dengan begitu, dia akan bahagia bersama Ryeowook?

**_'penyesalan selalu datang terlambat'_**

sekarang kalian merasa bersalah atas sikap Sungmin.

Dulu? Apakah dulu kalian merasa bersalah tiap bercumbu di belakang Sungmin? Apakah dulu kalian merasa bersalah telah membohongi Sungmin?

Siapa yang menanam, dia yang akan menuai..

Sadarkah Cho Kyuhyun bahwa kejadian ini akan mengetuk pintu hati yang berisi perasaanmu yang sebenarnya..  
>Tentang perasaan yang mengungkap bahwa yang kau cintai itu adalah namja yang kini memeluk boneka dihadapanmu, bukan namja yang kini menangis disampingnya..<p>

Sepintar apapun kalian mengubah sebuah drama yang telah tuhan beri, kalian akan tetap terikat kepada akhir cerita yang berada dalam naskah drama kalian, dan saat kalian mencapai klimaks dari drama kalian, kalian akan menyadari bahwa merubah sebuah drama dari cerita yang sebenarnya adalah hal yang bodoh..

**-TBC-**

**KEEP OR DELETE?  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong><span>REVIEW^^<span>  
><strong>

**Komozaku Mikirau Shin**

aku gak akan nyiksa wookie kok untuk chap ini, tapi aku nyiksa Minnie chagi..

ah~aku juga gondok sama MV itu soalnya ngegantung bgt,

makasih ya udah RnR^^

**HanJi84**

kok bahagia bias disiksa?

tapi emang sih ada kepuasan tersendiri saat melihat bias menderita #plakk

tapi di chap ini yang menderita kok malah Sungmin ya? hah.. mian ya, aku lagi gak mood nyiksa Wookie :D

makasih udah RnR^^

**Baby-ya**

hehe, makasih udah mau nangis baca ff ini, sayang airmatamu terbuang sia-sia #eaa

tenang, chap depan aku bikin Kyu menyesal .. hehehe #ketawa setan

makasih udah RnR^^

**Mousy**

mau sms author? boleh kok :D

aku juga gak tau siapa yang paling tersiksa, sebenernya yang paling tersiksa itu author, soalnya author harus ngerelain Yesung buat Wookie #dilempar panci Wookie

makasih ya udah RnR^^

**Park Min Rin males login**

kok males login? mikirin author terus ya *kedip kedip

mulai chap depan author bakal bikin Kyu menderita dan perlahan tapi pasti dia akan menyadari perasaan yang sesunggguhnya #eaa

makasih udah RnR^^

**LovelyMin**

apakah ini udah panjang?

jangan dong, kalo min sama kamu, nanti Kyu sama siapa? masa sama author? nanti kalo author di talak yeye gimana? #ngelantur

hehe, makasih ya udah mau RnR^^

**eL-ch4n**

bener umma, yeye emang yang paling tersakiti soalnya dia dipisahin sama aku, dian kan udah kangen sama aku :D

nde umma, hidup itu emang kadang kadang susah ditebak, mungkin sekarang aku suka Yoochun, tapi siapa taukan nanti aku akan nikah sama Changmin :d #anak durhaka

makasih umma udah mau RnR^^

**henny**

mian saeng gabisa apdet kilat T.T

eon lagi ingin menikmati liburan yang tenang tanpa gangguan :D

makasih ya udah RnR^^

**QMingKyutes137**

iya, itu teukmma, entah aku kerasukan setan kyuhyun atau heechul sampe bikin umma angel jadi devil gini #dilempar kekandang singa

nde, aku akan bikin Kyu suka sama Min :D

makasih udah RnR^^

**Aya'kyu**

ini udah lanjut :D

mian udah bikin kamu nunggu dan makasih udah RnR^^

**Ryu  
><strong>

makasih buat penjelasan kesalahan kesalahan author #deep bow

ya walaupun author ga ngerti maksud kamu apa :D *muka innocent

makasih ya udah ngingetin masalah disc^^

makasih juga untuk RnR^^

**Baby min**

ini udah lanjut, apakah udah panjang?

mian kalo mengecewakan, makasih udah RnR^^

**Bunny wookie**

makasih pengertiannya :D

iya, min yang bikin wook buta, nanti juga author kasih tau kok kenapa min bikin wook buta^^

makasih udah RnR^^

**ryuu**

ini udah lanjut, makasih ya udah RnR^^

* * *

><p><strong>AN**

**author sejujurnya bingung, gara gara author nyebar nomor hape author, jadinya pada review lewat sms..  
><strong>

**apakah yang aku lakukan itu salah? semoga aja nggak^^  
><strong>

**KANGIN IS BACK !  
><strong>

**akhirnya sang appa pulang setelah sekian lama umma menunggu, aku liat foto-fotonya, kalian ada yang nyadar gak, ekspresi Sungmin waktu nyambut appa itu datar banget? masa sih Sungmin gasuka appa pulang? atau mungkin sungmin lagi sensi garagara lagi haid #dilempar kekandang heebum  
><strong>

**oh iya, aku mohon dengan sangat untuk tidak menjadi SiDer? kalian gatau perjuang aku ngetik ff ini? Tinggalkanlah jejak wlau hanya sebuah titik..  
><strong>

**review sesingkat apapun, bisa membangun mood aku buat bikin ff ini makin panjang :D  
><strong>

**yang RnR nanti aku bakal kasih tiket liburan ke mars bareng heebum deh? gimana ? *kedip kedip  
><strong>

**oh iya, ada yang mau kasih usul buat jadi appanya Sungmin?  
><strong>

**sejujurnya author bingung=,=  
><strong>

**hehe, cukup segitu^^  
><strong>

**last, RnR please :)  
><strong>


	6. Chapter 5

**Cast :**  
><strong>Kim SungminCho Sungmin (24 years old)**

**Cho Kyuhyun (22 years old)**

**Kim Ryeowook (22 years old)**

**Kim Jongwoon (26 years old)**

**and other**

**Warn : YAOI, BOYS LOVE, typo(s), alur ga jelas dan kecepetan, gak suka gak usah baca, saya tidak terima flame, tapi untuk kritik dan saran saya terima ;)**

**Disc : semua yang berperan disini milik tuhan, management, dan keluarga mereka masing masing, but for Yesung, He is mine *author so inggris**

**rated : T dan bisa berubah sewaktu waktu !**

**#NP**  
><strong>Huh Gak - I Told You I Wanna Die<strong>

**DBSK - One**

**Shinee - In My Room**

**note:: Sungmin disini gak gila, tapi cuma agak depresi aja,jadi dia agak labil dan sifatnya bisa berubah ubah tergantung suasana hatinya^^ oh iya, walaupun Ryeowook adik Sungmin,tapi disini umur Ryeowook lebih tua beberapa bulan dari Kyuhyun,jadi Kyuhyun manggil Ryeowook 'hyung'  
><strong>

go to story

* * *

><p>Sudah 2 hari berlalu sejak kepulangan Yesung dari Amerika, semua bersikap seperti biasa walaupun Sungmin kini hanya mau berbicara hanya kepada sang 'anak' dan hyungnya, sedangkan untuk Kyuhyun dan Ryeowook, Sungmin seperti tak menganggap keberadaan mereka sedikitpun. Sedangkan sang umma, Leeteuk, sudah kembali ke rumahnya kemarin sore.<p>

Sesuatu hal sudah terjadi, Yesungpun menyadari itu, tak butuh kemampuan khusus untuk menyadari bahwa sebuah tembok tipis namun kuat telah berdiri kokoh diantara hubungan suami istri itu, namun Yesung hanya diam, menunggu sampai ada yang mau membuka mulut tentang hal yang telah terjadi.

Pagi ini, Yesung dan ketiga namja yang lebih muda darinya kini duduk di meja makan saling berdampingan, Yesung yang duduk bersebelahan dengan Ryeowook,dan di hadapan mereka ada Sungmin dan kyuhyun yang duduk bersebelahan.

"Min, kenapa kau tak pernah menghabiskan makananmu?" tanya Kyuhyun pelan namun mampu didengar karna suasana yang sangat hening, dan seperti biasa, pertanyaan Kyuhyun hanya dibalas tatapan kosong oleh sang istri.

"Kyu benar Min, setidaknya makanlah sedikit makananmu, kamu semakin kurus" tambah Yesung yang mendapati piring makanan sang adik masih utuh tak tersentuh sedikitpun.

"aku tidak lapar, hyung" jawab Sungmin sekenanya, jawaban yang sama tiap kali Yesung mengatakan hal yang sama.

"tapi nanti kalau kamu lapar, kamu harus makan, ne?" Kyuhyun mengelus surai lembut Sungmin walaupun tak digubris sedikitpun oleh pemiliknya.

"aku mau ke kamar" Sungmin beranjak dari kursinya dan duduk ditepi tempat tidurnya.

Sungmin duduk di tepi tempat tidur kamarnya dengan hobby barunya, memeluk sang boneka bunny pink yang biasa dipanggilnya 'nae aegya'

"min, ada apa?" sang hyung, Yesung, yang merasa khawatir dengan sikap Sungmin memutuskan untuk menyusul sang adik.

"gwenchana Hyung"

"tapi kamu berbeda dari yang Hyung kenal, Min"

"tolong ceritakan bagaimana Sungmin yang kau kenal Hyung" Sungmin menatap Yesung dengan tatapan kosong namun menyiratkan luka yang sangat dalam.

"Min yang kukenal itu terlalu tersenyum, dan dia tidak cengeng" Yesung mengusap airmata yang entah kapan munculnya yang membasahi pipi chubby sang adik dengan jari jari mungilnya.

Sungmin lebih memilih memeluk sang Hyung daripada menjawab pertanyaan yang akhir akhir ini memenuhi benak sang kakak.

Melepas air mata yang selama ini ditahannya di hadapan sang kakak hanya demi sang kakak tidak menyadari bahwa dia telah mulai kehilangan namja mungil yang sangat disayanginya, Kim Ryeowook.

Akhirnya Yesung harus memendam hasratnya untuk bertanya lagi melihat kondisi sang adik.

"beristirahatlah sayang, dan jangan lupa untuk makan, ne?" Yesung mengecup lembut kening sang adik untuk menyalurkan semua kasih sayangnya kepada Sungmin sekaligus memberi kekuatan kepada sang adik agar tetap bertahan.

Yesung meninggalkan Sungmin yang kini terbaring di ranjangnya sambil memeluk sang 'anak'.

"Kyuhyun dimana?" Yesung menghempaskan tubuhnya disamping Ryeowook yang tengah duduk sendiri di ruang tamu.

"dia sudah berangkat ke kantor, Hyung"

"hah.." Yesung menghela nafas dan menyandarkan kepalanya di bahu sang kekasih.

"gwenchana Hyung?" Ryeowook mengelus punggung tangan Yesung yang kini menggenggam tangannya erat.

"aku hanya bingung dengan sikap Sungmin, apa dia tidak suka aku pulang?"

"tidak mungkin hyung, dia pasti sangat merindukanmu"

"hmm.. Begitu ya.." Yesung membaringkan kepalanya diatas paha Ryeowook, menatap wajah Ryeowook untuk menyelami manik indah yang walaupun tidak berfungsi seperti seharusnya.

"Wookie.." Yesung menarik kepala Ryeowook, membuat tubuh Ryeowook membungkuk dan wajah mereka saling berhadapan hingga bisa merasakan terpaan hangat nafas di wajah mereka.

"kamu sangat cantik Kim Ryeowook"

Yesung menarik kepala Ryeowook membuat kedua bibir mereka bertemu, membawanya kesebuah ciuman hangat yang memabukan.

"hyung, bisakah aku bisa berbicara dengan Ryeowook sebentar?" sebuah suara mengintrupsi kegiatan YeWook couple.

"eh" Ryeowook segera menarik wajahnya menjauhi wajah Yesung.

"ada apa Sungminnie? Bukankah kamu harusnya istirahat?" Yesung kembali keposisinya semula, duduk diatas sofa, sambil menatap kearah sang adik yang entah sejak kapan duduk di sofa yang berhadapan dengannya.

"hyung tak perlu tahu, bisakah hyung meninggalkan kami berdua?" Sungmin beranjak dari tempat duduknya dan kini duduk disisi kosong sofa disamping Ryeowook.

"ne, arra, lebih baik aku membeli makanan untuk kkoming saja" Yesung merengut kesal karna kegiatan lovey doveynya diganggu sang adik, dia beranjak menuju kamarnya sekedar untuk mengambil kunci mobil dan jaket sebelum keluar dari apartemen mereka sambil membanting pintu.

Suasana heningpun terjadi, menampakan seorang namja manis yang menunduk sambil meremas ujung kemejanya bersama seorang namja yang tidak kalah manis yang kini menatap tajam kenamja yang duduk di sampingnya.

"katakan padaku Kim Ryeowook.." desis Sungmin, ini adalah pertama kalinya dia berbicara dengan Ryeowook lagi setelah kejadian beberapa hari lalu.

"maksud Hyung a.. apa.." Ryeowook benar benar merasa takut saat ini, pasalnya di apartemen itu hanya ada mereka berdua.

"jangan bilang kau tidak mengerti?" Sungmin menggenggam tangan Ryeowook dan meremasnya kasar membuat Ryeowook meringis kesakitan.

"sa..sakit hyung ! Aku benar benar tidak mengerti"

Ryeowook mencoba menarik tangannya namun kekuatannya kalah dari sang hyung.

"sebenarnya kau ini maunya apa? Bukankah aku sudah melepaskan Kyuhyun untukmu! Kenapa kamu juga masih berhubungan dengan hyungku ? Apa Kyuhyun itu tidak cukup untukmu ? KALIAN BISA MENYAKITI PERASAANKU, NAMUN TIDAK DENGAN YESUNG HYUNG !" Sungmin menarik tangan Ryeowook kasar membawa sang pemilik tangan menyusuri jalan menuju kamar mandi di apartemennya.

"h..hyung..apa yang akan kau lakukan?" tanya Ryeowook takut, saat ini perasaan takut menyelimuti hatinya karna perlakuan sang hyung yang lagi lagi berubah.

Berbeda dengan Sungmin, saat ini emosi sedang menyulut hatinya. Sungmin melihat ketulusan sang hyung yang mencintai Ryeowook menjadi tidak terima.

Kenapa?

Kalian akan melakukan hal yang sama jika menjadi Sungmin. Bayangkan jika kalian berada di posisi Sungmin.

Apa kalian akan terima jika kakak kalian satu satunya dibohongi oleh orang yang telah menjadi benalu dalam rumah tangga kalian?

Tentu tidak terima bukan? Apalagi disaat Sungmin telah merelakan sang suami untuk sang adik hingga membuat kehidupan Sungmin hancur, dan kini, sang adik memberi harapan palsu kepada kakaknya, satu satunya keluarga yang Sungmin miliki, bukankah itu akan menghancurkan perasaan kakaknya?

Cinta tulus kakaknya selama ini hanya dibalas dengan cinta palsu namja buta seperti Ryeowook..

Dan suara keras dari pintu kamar mandi yang terbanting kini menjadi saksi bisu atas puncak kesabaran Sungmin.

#other side

KYUHYUN POV

Saat ini aku sedang menyusuri koridor apartemen untuk menuju ke apartemenku. Karena masalah yang terjadi akhir akhir ini, aku jadi lupa membawa dokumen dokumen untuk rapat dengan klien penting hari ini.

Akhirnya aku sampai di depan pintu apartemenku, aku pun segera memasukkan kode kunci apartemenku yang merupakan tanggal pernikahanku dan Sungmin.

Pandangan mataku menyusuri apartemen yang sudah kutinggali sejak 2 tahun lalu, hari dimana pernikahanku dengan Sungmin. Tapi.. Kenapa apartemen ini sepi sekali?

Kemana Yesung hyung, Minnie Hyung, dan Wookie Hyung?

"min..kamu dimana?" aku berteriak, berharap Sungmin akan membalas teriakanku. Namun sepertinya percuma, hanya hening yang aku dapat. Hm,mungkin Sungmin sedang keluar bersama Yesung dan Ryeowook hyung.

Tanpa membuang waktu, aku segera menuju kamarku untuk mengambil dokumenku, namun suara bantingan keras sebuah pintu mengurungkan niatku.

Ada sesuatu yang tidak beres ! dan aku yakin itu ! Aku pun segera menuju suara itu, suara yang berasal dari kamar mandi apartemenku yang terletah bersebelahan dengan bathup.

"min, apa kau di dalam?" aku mengetuk pintu kamar mandi, mencoba untuk memutar kenop pintu agar pintu tersebut terbuka, tapi percuma karena sepertinya pintu terkunci dari dalam.

"kau harus mendinginkan otakmu Kim Ryeowook!" teriak sebuah suara yang sangat aku kenal disusul terdengarnya bunyi air shower yang menyala dari dalam.

"mi..mianhae hyung.. Lepaskan aku" ujar suara yang lainnya membuat perasaanku menjadi makin tidak enak.

"MING BUKA PINTUNYA!" aku berteriak sambil menggedor gedor pintu, Sungmin hyung sudah keterlaluan ! Apakah dia berniat membunuh Wookkie hyung ?

AUTHOR POV

Sungmin menarik tubuh ringkih Ryeowook, membuatnya terhempas ke dinding pojok kamar mandi tempat shower berada.

"kau harus mendinginkan otakmu Kim Ryeowook !" Sungmin menyalakan shower, membuat tubuh Ryeowook dibasahi oleh tetesan tetesan air, menahan tubuh namja yang lebih muda darinya agar tidak berontak.

"mi..mianhae hyung.. Lepaskan aku.." lirih Ryeowook, tenaganya perlahan melemah karna habis untuk pemberontakan yang sia sia.

"MING BUKA PINTUNYA!" terdengar suara gedoran pintu dan teriakan seorang namja, membuat Ryeowook mendapat harapan agar lepas dari tangan Sungmin yang sekarang sudah menjadi iblis.

Seolah tidak mendengar suara gaduh dari luar yang memintanya untuknya membuka pintu, Sungmin menarik tubuh Ryeowook yang sudah menggigil, mendorong dan menenggelamkan tubuh lemah itu ke dalam bathup.

"matilah kau Kim Ryeowook !" teriak namja bergigi kelinci sambil membanting tubuh mungil seorang namja ke dalam bathup yang berisi air penuh.

"h..hyungg" namja bernama Kim Ryeowook itu berusaha menggapai udara.

"namja sepertimu tidak pantas hidup !" namja yang diketahui bernama Lee Sungmin itu berteriak kalap sambil terus menenggelamkan tubuh sang adik.

"h..yung.. A..apa salah..ku?"

"salahmu? Kau tanya apa salahmu?" Sungmin menjambak rambut Ryeowook dan menariknya wajahny keluar dari bathup sehingga membuat wajah keduanya saling berhadapan.

"salahmu karna telah mengganggu hidupku dan Kyuhyun !" Sungmin yang sudah kehilangan akal sehatnya itu mencekik leher Ryeowook membuat namja mungil itu makin susah untuk bernafas.

"hyung.. Mian..hae.." ujar Ryeowook lirih sebelum menutup matanya dan kehilangan kesadarannya.

Sungmin yang mendengar suara lirih Ryeowook seakan tersadar atas apa yang dia lakukan.

"Wook.. Wookie.." Sungmin melepaskan tangannya dari tubuh Ryeowook dan menjatuhkan dirinya dilantai kamar mandi.

Kedua telapak tangannya menutup mulutnya dan pandangan matanya mulai mengabur oleh cairan bening yang mulai muncul dari pelupuk matanya.

BRAKK !

"hyung apa yang kau lakukan !" seorang namja berambut ikal coklat madu yang baru saja berhasil mendobrak pintu kamar mandi menatap Sungmin dan matanya seketika melebar melihat sesosok tubuh mungilyang sudah tidak berdaya di dalam bathup.

"kyu..hyun.." Sungmin menatap sang suami sambil menggeleng gelengkan kepala seolah bukan dia yang melakukan semua ini kepada sang adik.

"Ryeowookkie ! Apa yang baru saja terjadi pada RyeowokKU !" Yesung yang baru saja pulang segera memeluk tubuh mungil namjachingunya, menggendong tubuh Ryeowook ala bridal style, membawanya keluar dari bathup.

"apa yang kalian lakukan! Kenapa hanya diam? Cepat panggilkan dokter!" Teriak Yesung membuat Kyuhyun sadar dari syoknya segera mengikuti Yesung yang membopong Ryeowook menuju kamarnya sambil menelpon rumah sakit agar mengirimkan seorang dokter agar segera ke apartemennya, meninggalkan Sungmin yang kini menangis sambil memeluk lututnya di kamar mandi.

* * *

><p>"bagaimana keadaannya dokter?" tanya Yesung kepada seorang dokter yang baru saja memeriksa keadaan Ryeowook.<p>

"dia tidak apa apa, syok dan kehabisan nafas yang membuatnya pingsan, dan dia sedikit demam karna terlalu lama di air" jawab dokter muda yang menangani Ryeowook, membuat Yesung dan Kyuhyun menghela nafas lega.

"jeongmal kamshahamnida dokter" Kyuhyun membungkuk kepada dokter muda berparas tampan.

"ne, itu sudah tugasku, dan jangan terlalu formal kepadaku, aku ini sahabat istrimu, Sungmin" namja yang berpakaian serba putih itu tersenyum lebar saat memperkenalkan dirinya, dan menyebut namja manis bernama Sungmin yang merupakan sahabatnya membuat jantung dokter muda itu berdetak tidak karuan saat mengingat namja pemilik wajah aegyo yang telah merebut hatinya saat pertama kali mereka bertemu di junior high school.

"kamu mengenal Sungmin hyung?" tanya Kyuhyun penuh rasa ingin tahu, dia merasa tidak suka kepada namja yang berada di hadapannya saat ini.

"eh, aku ingat, kamu mantan namjachingu Sungmin waktu Junior High School kan?" tebak Yesung.

"ne, aku mantan namjachingu Sungmin, namun sekarang kami hanya bersahabat sekarang" ujarnya sambil tersenyum lebar menampakan deretan gigi putih yang tersusun rapi.

"ye ? Bolehkah aku tahu namamu? Mungkin saja Sungmin hyung pernah bercerita tentangmu padaku?" Kyuhyun melipat tangannya di dadanya, dan memberi pandangan tidak suka kepada si dokter muda yang mengaku mantan namjachingu dari istrinya.

"ne, perkenalkan namaku..."

**-TBC-**

**REVIEW  
><strong>

**Cleansing Cream**

**Tenang aja, Sungmin ga gila,dia agak labil dan depresi, jadinya kayak gitu tuh,boneka aja diajak ngomong sama dia#plakk**

**iya,aku juga suka banget samalagu Cleansing Cream,apalagi part yang Rappnya Miryo,itu dalem banget artinya T.T  
><strong>

**thanks udah RnR ya^^**

**Diansenpai  
><strong>

**ini fic Cleansing Cream, makasih udah baca ya^^  
><strong>

**dan thanks buat RnR^^  
><strong>

**x**

**makin pendek? jjinja?  
><strong>

**aku merasa chap kemarin itu chap yang paling panjang lho :(  
><strong>

**makasih ya udah RnR^^  
><strong>

**Minnie Trancy**

**hehe, mian ya ff ini emang menguras emosi=,=**

**sekali sekali kita siksa Sungmin di sini :D  
><strong>

**makasih ya udah RnR^^  
><strong>

**EvilKyeoptaKyuMin**

**jangan sampai kamu berada di posisi umin ya :/  
><strong>

**jujur lho itu harapan aku supaya readers merasa kalo mereka ada diposisi Sungmin  
><strong>

**tapi kalo misalnya aku ada diposisi Sungmin, aku pasti udah bunuh diri dari dulu T.T  
><strong>

**thanks ya udah RnR^^  
><strong>

**Komozaku Mikirau Shin**

**tenang,bukan cumaming yang menderita kok,nanti aku akan membuat mereka semua yang udah bikin umin menderita jadi lebih menderita dari ming :D  
><strong>

**makasih udah RnR ya^^  
><strong>

**Baby-ya**

**aku mau nyiksa Kyu tapi masih bingung mau nyiksa kayak gimana,apakah udah puas atas penyiksaan Ryeowook di chap ini?**

**semogi iya,makasih udah RnR^^  
><strong>

**GaemSMl**

**hhehe, chap kemarin emang udah mau mendekati klimaks dari cerita ini,beberapa chap lagi mungkin udah tamat :/**

**makasih udah RnR ya^^  
><strong>

**henny**

**maaf eon gabisa apdet kilat, mood eon lagi bener bener hancur kemarin,jadi baru bisa apdet sekarang, makasih ya udah RnR^^  
><strong>

**saranghae saengie :*  
><strong>

**Shie Elfishy Chibi**

**kyu jangan dimutilasi,nanti ming sama siapa kalo kyu mati?**

**masa sama aku? aku kan udah punya yeye~  
><strong>

**hehe, btw,makasih udah RnR ya^^  
><strong>

**kyurin minnie**

**eh, han gege? aku gabegitu tega kalo bikin gege selingkuh dari chul dan bikin chul depresi,soalnya tampang gege kan kalem,ga evil kayak kyuhyun *ditendang Kyuhyun  
><strong>

**makasih ya udah RnR^^  
><strong>

**Bloody Vampire Junior**

**Kyu emang gatau diri tuh *plakk  
><strong>

**ming ga gila,dia cuma agak depresi aja, jadinya kayak gitu tuh..  
><strong>

**makasih ya udah RnR^^  
><strong>

**choi wonsa**

**ini udah lanjut, gomawo ya udah nunggu^^  
><strong>

**makasih udah RnR^^  
><strong>

**eL-ch4n**

**tenang umma,aku juga ganafsu kok sama tiang macem ChangChang appa *anak durhaka**

**aku kan udah punya Uchun dan Yeye,jadinya ajakan appa untuk incest sama aku,aku tolak mentah mentah  
><strong>

**makasih udah RnR ya umma^^  
><strong>

**saranghae :*  
><strong>

**Lee Jeun Yeon**

**iya,aku juga nyesek sma ming kok :/**

**makasih ya udah RnR^^  
><strong>

**-elf**

**niatnya sih happy end,untuk banyaknya chap, aku gatau,mungkin sekitar 3-5 chaplagi udah tamat ^^  
><strong>

**thanks udah RnR^^  
><strong>

**seo-ie**

**namja yang bakal bikin kyu jeles udah dateng kok,tinggal tebak aja dia siapa :D**

**aku juga udah niat mau nyiksa Kyu, tapi bukan di chap ini,mungkin chap selanjutnya ^^  
><strong>

**makasih udah RnR^^  
><strong>

**note :kyu itu setan,jadi maklum aja dia gapunya hati :D  
><strong>

**kamu KyuWook?  
><strong>

**aku juga KyuWook shipp kok :D  
><strong>

**tapi sayangnya cerita ini broken KyuWook dan endingnya KyuMin dan YeWook  
><strong>

**makasih ya udah RnR^^  
><strong>

**KMS**

**aku juga kasian sama ming :/  
><strong>

**makasih ya udah bilang cerita aku bagus,dan thanks udah RnR^^  
><strong>

**ran**

**makasih ya udah review,appa kangin atau gege?  
><strong>

**aku gabegitu tega kalo mereka nyakitin couple mereka masing masing :/**

**QMingKyutes137  
><strong>

**namjanya udah dateng kok :D  
><strong>

**tapi KyuWook kissunya dibelakang sungmin,bukan di depan, kan mingnya lagi balik badan:D  
><strong>

**thanks ya udah RnR^^  
><strong>

**chokyubias**

**kyu emang tega, namanya juga setan *author dibakar sparkyu**

**makasih udah RnR ya^^  
><strong>

**Mingbiased**

**ming bunuh diri?  
><strong>

**ga tega ah, nanti jadinya malah sad ending lagi :/**

**teuk udah nyesel tuh,jadinya dia baik ke ming  
><strong>

**thanks udah RnR ya^^  
><strong>

**Memey Clouds**

**umin ga gila,dia cuma aga depresi dan labil,yesung udah dateng kok**

**nanti gantian kita nyiksa kyuhyun ya :D  
><strong>

**thanks udah RnR^^  
><strong>

**ANDINAsti**

**kamu ganti uname eoh? perasaan kemarin bukan ini unamenya=,=**

**kok jadi eon yang jahat?  
><strong>

**eon kan cuma ngikutin alur cerita ini *nangis dipelukan se7en appa  
><strong>

**makasih ya udah RnR ya saengie^^  
><strong>

**saranghae :*  
><strong>

**HanJi84**

**kyu disiksanya chap depan aja, chap ini kita siksa wookie dulu *smirk  
><strong>

**han gege? aku gatega kalo bikin gege selingkuh,dia terlalu baik:(  
><strong>

**makasih ya udah RnR^^  
><strong>

**UthyDianRyeosomnia**

**yeye udah pulang,dan dengan kebesaran hati author,author rela yeye bahaagia sama wookie T.T**

**makasih ya udah RnR^^  
><strong>

**yolyol**

**jadinya ye begini,aku bikin teuk mihak ming soalnya ga tega gaada yang belain ming :/**

**makasih ya udah RnR^^  
><strong>

**kyumin real**

**ga apa apa:D  
><strong>

**yang penting kamu udah mau baca dan berbesar hati review chap ini :D  
><strong>

**makasih ya udah RnR^^  
><strong>

**CHO GYUMIN LEE**

**ming kan emang tegar:D  
><strong>

**ni yeye udah muncul,author bakal nyiksa kyu,tapi ga di chap ini:/  
><strong>

**makasih ya udah RnR^^  
><strong>

**Sarangahae328**

**makasih ya udah mau RnR dan anggap ff ini layak buat di RnR :')  
>aku akan tetap lanjut kok ;)<br>**

**makasih sekali lagi udah RnR^^  
><strong>

**Ryu**

**hehe,samasama:D  
><strong>

**dan makasih udah review lagi ;)  
><strong>

**ming hamil?  
><strong>

**aku ga kepikiran buat bikin ini jadi M-preg, tapi aku pikir pikir lagi ya :D  
><strong>

**makasih udah RnR^^  
><strong>

**Mousy**

**umin ga gila kok,cuma agak labil aja, iya,padahal waktu kangin appa pulang yang lain langsung meluk dan nangis,tapi kalo ming mukanya asem banget :/**

**makasih ya udah RnR^^  
><strong>

**Ddhanifa aaolfa**

**ih,yeye itu suami author *gotong yeye kekamar  
><strong>

**semoga kamu bisa baca chap ini ya :D  
><strong>

**makasih udah RnR^^  
><strong>

**A/N  
><strong>

**mian baru bisa apdet~  
><strong>

**aku lagi badmood banget gara gara di hukum nulis,padahal aku kan ga biasa nulis,biasanya ngetik *curcol  
><strong>

**h-3 dari kedatangan SJ keindo,jujur author galau dan pengen nangis sampe puas, tapi buat apa coba kalo author nangis? itu ga akan merubah apapun bukan,author udah cukup bahagia karna ELF yang lain bisa liat oppadeul secara langsung :D  
><strong>

**buat yang nonton,chukkae ya :D  
><strong>

**oh iya,author happy bgt karna chap sebelumnya banyak yang respon,sekali lagi author mohon tinggalkan jejak, satu review mampu bikin author senyum gajelas sendirian :D  
><strong>

**last,  
><strong>

**RnR please ;)  
><strong>


	7. Chapter 6

**Cast :**  
><strong>Kim SungminCho Sungmin (24 years old)**

**Cho Kyuhyun (22 years old)**

**Kim Ryeowook (22 years old)**

**Kim Jongwoon (26 years old)**

**and other**

**Warn : YAOI, BOYS LOVE, typo(s), alur ga jelas dan kecepetan, gak suka gak usah baca, saya tidak terima flame, tapi untuk kritik dan saran saya terima ;)**

**Disc : semua yang berperan disini milik tuhan, management, dan keluarga mereka masing masing, but for Yesung, He is mine *author so inggris**

**rated : T dan bisa berubah sewaktu waktu !**

**#NP**

**DBSK - A Thousand Year Love Song  
><strong>

**MBLAQ - This Is War  
><strong>

**Davichi - Dont Say Goodbye  
><strong>

**note:: Sungmin disini gak gila, tapi cuma agak depresi aja,jadi dia agak labil dan sifatnya bisa berubah ubah tergantung suasana hatinya^^ oh iya, walaupun Ryeowook adik Sungmin,tapi disini umur Ryeowook lebih tua beberapa bulan dari Kyuhyun,jadi Kyuhyun manggil Ryeowook 'hyung'  
><strong>

Check a/n untuk kelanjutan ff ini, karna mungkin ini chap terakhir yang aku publish di ffn :'D

Go To Story

* * *

><p>"ne, perkenalkan aku.."<p>

"h..hyung.." sebuah suara mengintrupsi kegiatan perkenalan sang dokter dengan Cho Kyuhyun.

Suara yang berasal dari namja yang kini baru saja sadar dari kondisinya yang kini sangat lemah.

"Wookie chagi.. Kamu sudah sadar?" ujar Yesung segera mengambil tempat disamping Ryeowook yang kini terbaring di ranjang. Menggenggam erat tangan dingin Kim Ryeowook penuh cinta.

"dimana minnie hyung?" tanya Ryeowook entah pada siapa.

"Sungmin berada di kamarnya bersama umma dan appa, aku rasa dia agak gila karna mencoba melakukan pembunuhan padamu" Yesung memutar bola matanya malas ketika membahas tentang sang adik.

"eh? Sungmin gila? Apakah itu benar? Boleh aku bertemu dengannya?" tanya dokter muda menyela pembicaraan Yewook couple.

"untuk apa kau ingin bertemu ming?" jawab Kyuhyun penuh perasaan tidak suka. Ryeowook yang mendengar nada bicara Kyuhyun hanya dapat menggigit bibirnya untuk menahan isakannya.

Apakah ini artinya dia akan kehilangan Kyuhyun dan harus menerima kehadiran Yesung?

"Hae-ah.." sesosok mungil masuk secara tiba tiba kekamar Ryeowook dan memeluk sosok dokter yang dia panggil 'Hae'

"Sungmin mengapa kau lari ! Jelaskan pada appa kenapa kau melakukan hal itu pada adikmu !" teriak pria bertubuh kekar yang menyusul Sungmin, menarik tubuh Sungmin dari pelukan dokter yang bernama lengkap 'Lee Donghae'. Mencengkram kedua bahu Sungmin membuat Sungmin berhadapan dengannya.

"aku tidak melakukan apapun ! Aku hanya tak ingin Yesung hyung terluka oleh namja buta itu !" Sungmin menepis tangan sang appa dan segera berlindung di balik tubuh Donghae.

"apa maksudmu membuatku terluka? Apa kau tau yang kau lakukan itu sudah keterlaluan!" Yesung berdiri dari duduknya dan menatap Sungmin tajam.

Sementara itu, Ryeowook, Kyuhyun, dan sesosok yeoja yang berdiri di bekalang pria yang dipanggil appa oleh Sungmin kini menelan ludah dengan susah payah. Kalimat yang sama terlintas di otak 3 manusia itu.

'apakah Sungmin akan membongkar semuanya'

"min..tenanglah..kondisimu sedang tidak bagus, istirahat saja, ne?" Donghae mengelus puncak kepala Sungmin, memberi ketenangan kepada tekanan yang sekarang sedang Sungmin dapatkan.

"jangan ikut campur, aku hanya ingin mengetahui alasan yang sebenarnya !" teriak Yesung penuh emosi karena dirinya dijadikan alasan sang adik untuk menyiksa Ryeowook.

"kyu..wookie.. Mereka berdua menjalin hubungan di belakang kita hyung !" Sungmin menunjuk Ryeowook dan Kyuhyun dengan ibu jarinya, sedangkan yang ditunjuk oleh Sungmin hanya bisa diam sambil menunduk karena yang dikatakan Sungmin itu benar.

"katakan kalau itu semua bohong min ! Katakan padaku !" Yesung menjambak rambutnya untuk melampiaskan emosi.

Suasana hening tercipta, Donghae memeluk sang 'sahabat' yang sedang menangis sambil mengusap rambut 'sahabat'nya penuh sayang, kyuhyun dan sang appa hanya terdiam mendengar penuturan sungmin, Leeteuk, satu satunya yeoja diruangan itu hanya mengusap lengan sang suami, Yesung, namja itu hanya bergumam tidak jelas dan namja mungil di samping Yesung hanya menunduk dengan air mata yang terus mengalir membasahi wajahnya.

"mi..mianhae hyung..tapi itu semua benar" Ryeowook membuka suara, membuat seluruh mata yang ada diruangan itu menatap kearahnya.

"kenapa Wookie.. Bukankah kau tahu aku sangat mencintaimu" Yesung menunduk, tangannya meremas dadanya yang kini terasa sangat sesak dan sakit seperti disayat.

"tolong jelaskan apa yang sebenarnya telah terjadi kepada appa Wookie.." sang appa menatap anak bungsunya dan menantunya bergantian, kekecewaan tersirat jelas dimata namja yang usianya sudah hampir berkepala 5 itu.

"kami saling mencintai appa" Kyuhyun membuka suara.

"lalu, kenapa kau menikahi Sungmin? Kau menghancurkan perasaannya tuan Cho" Donghae menatap tidak suka kepada Kyuhyun karna telah mengecewakan orang yang sampai sekarang masih sangat dicintainya.

"apa urusanmu, hah? Kau hanya mantan kekasihnya!"

"tentu saja ini urusanku ! Aku rasa akan lebih baik Sungmin menikah denganku bukan denganmu" Donghae tersenyum mengejek kepada Kyuhyun, membuat Kyuhyun tersulut emosi.

"ini urusan keluargaku! Jangan ikut campur, yang Sungmin cintai itu aku! Bukan anda tuan Lee !" Kyuhyun hendak melayangkan sebuah pukulan kepada Donghae, namun sebuah tangan menghalangi niatnya.

"lebih baik selesaikan masalah ini baik baik, aku tak ingin ada yang menjadi korban lagi" ujar Yesung sang pemilik tangan yang baru saja menghentikan pergerakan Kyuhyun.

"kita bicarakan di luar" sang kepala keluarga mendahului yang lainnya keluar dari kamar itu diikuti oleh Leeteuk, Yesung, Donghae yang merangkul pinggang Sungmin tanpa memperdulikan tatapan tidak suka yang diberikan oleh namja yang kini berjalan dibelakangnya sambil memapah Ryeowook.

* * *

><p>Disinilah mereka berada sekarang, di ruang tamu tempat tinggal keluarga Cho Kyuhyun, mereka duduk memenuhi sofa berwarna baby blue yang terletak di ruangan tersebut.<p>

"ini semua salahku" Leeteuk membuka suara.

"aku menjalin hubungan dengan seorang pria yang memiliki istri, tanpa mengetahui bahwa pria yang menjalin hubungan denganku adalah suami dari sahabatku" Leeteuk menghela nafas, melemparkan pandangannya kepada yang lainnya untuk menunggu reaksi mereka, namun hanya keheningannya yang ada, Leeteukpun melanjutkan ceritanya.

"Heechul ada sahabatku satu satunya yang aku miliki, dia satu satunya orang yang selalu tersenyum kepadaku disaat yang lain menatapku jijik karna aku merupakan anak haram yang terlahir tanpa ayah, ibuku seorang pelacur dan dia juga ingin menjualku kepada rekannya, saat itu aku berhasil kabur, akupun bertemu Heechul, aku menceritakan semuanya pada Heechul, diapun berbaik hati meminjamkan uang kepadaku untuk menyewa sebuah apartemen dan menawarkanku pekarjaan yang lebih baik di sebuah cafe milik rekannya agar aku bisa mempertahankan hidupku, disaat kehidupanku sudah lebih baik, disaat itu pula aku bertemu dengan Siwon, suami Heechul"

"kenapa kau mengkhianati umma?" tanya Yesung dengan tatapan yang merendahkan Leeteuk.

"aku tidak mengetahui apapun tentang istri Siwon! aku baru mengetahuinya ketika au ke rumah Siwon bersama Wookie untuk meminta pertanggung jawabannya" bela Leeteuk.

"lalu, appa kenapa appa mengkhianati umma ! Appa tega berselingkuh dari umma!" teriak Sungmin keras di hadapan appanya, ini pertama kali Sungmin berteriak di hadapan appanya, karena sebelumnya dia hanya berbicara sinis dan tidak mau menganggap keberadaan appanya.

"maafkan appa, waktu itu appa sedang bertengkar dengan umma, jadi appa lepas kendali dan melampiaskan semuanya kepada Leeteuk" sang appa, yang bernama 'Siwon' kini meremas rambutnya kasar sambil menunduk, menyesali semua yang telah dia lakukan kepada sang istri.

"ne, appamu benar, tapi aku hanya melakukannya sekali, tapi entah kenapa aku langsung mengandung Ryeowook, aku hamil ketika Sungmin berumur 1 tahun, aku memutuskan untuk diam, aku hanya mampu menghidupi Ryeowook sampai dia berumur 5 tahun"

Leeteuk berhenti sejenak untuk menarik nafas.

"ekonomi yang mendesak, membuatku terpaksa untuk berbicara dengan Siwon tentang Ryeowook.." Leeteuk hendak melanjutkan kata katanya namun Sungmin menyelanya.

"biar aku lanjutkan" Sungmin menarik nafas panjang sebelum menyambung cerita Leeteuk.

"Appa membawa ahjumma dan Wookie hari itu, aku dapat melihat tatapan sedih umma atas pengakuan Appa dan ahjumma, walaupun umma tersenyum dan berkata gwenchana, tetapi tanpa kalian ketahui, umma selalu menangis setiap malam,. Umma tidak pernah menangis untuk meratapi nasibnya, tapi umma menangis karena meratapi nasibku yang mulai diabaikan oleh appa karna kehadirannya" Sungmin berhenti sejenak untuk menyeka airmatanya, tersenyum kepada Donghae yang duduk di sampingnya yang sedari tadi mengusap punggung tangan Sungmin dengan lembut.

"umma mulai berubah sejak saat itu, umma tidak lagi tersenyum seperti biasanya, umma hanya bicara seperlunya, dan umma tidak pernah bernyanyi lagi seperti biasa untukku setiap aku akan tidur.

"hari itu, adalah hari dimana umma tidak mampu menahan rasa sakit yang dia pendam selama ini, umma menceritakan semua masalahnya, umma berkata padaku agar aku tidak membenci kalian, umma bilang ini salahnya yang tidak bisa menjaga appa dan membuat appa berpaling, dan hari itulah, umma memutuskan untuk bunuh diri" tangis Sungmin yang sedari tadi ditahannya kini pecah, Donghae berinisiatif untuk memeluk Sungmin tanpa memperdulikan sepasang mata yang sedari tadi menatapnya penuh kebencian.

"umma bilang, dia tidak membenci kalian, dia hanya membenci drama tuhan yang telah mempermainkannya" Sungmin menarik dirinya dari pelukan Donghae dan mengusap matanya kasar.

"dan sekarang, apa yang terjadi pada umma telah terulang kepadaku, aku hanya ingin bahagia, tapi sepertinya keinginanku salah, aku hanya tidak ingin merasakan sakit yang dialami umma, aku bahkan menutup mata dan telingaku dari kenyataan bahwa suamiku lebih menciantai adikku dibandingkan aku" Sungmin beranjak dari duduknya, menatap sang adik yang kini menunduk sambil terisak pelan.

"aku mencoba mengikuti pesan umma agar tidak membenci kalian, tapi itu terlalu sulit untukku, mulai sekarang aku akan mencoba menerima apa yang telah menjadi takdirku" lirihnya untuk yang terakhir kalinya sebelum pandangannya mengabur dan kegelapan menyelimutinya.

* * *

><p>#YeWook side<p>

"hyung..mianhae.." Ryeowook melingkarkan tangannya di pinggang Yesung yang duduk di sebelahnya. Mereka hanya berdua di ruang tamu -tempat mereka duduk- sang appa dan umma mereka memutuskan untuk pulang, Donghae izin kembali ke rumah sakit -dengan berat hati- ketika mendapat telpon dari rekannya, sedangkan Kyuhyun menemani Sungmin yang masih belum sadar di kamar mereka.

"ne, ini bukan salahmu, ini salahku karena aku memaksa cintaku untukmu" Yesung melepaskan tangan Ryeowook yang memeluknya, namun usahanya sia sia karna Ryeowook makin mempererat pelukannya pada yesung.

"jangan seperti ini hyung.."

"uljima Wookie" Yesung mengelus kepala Ryeowook pelan ketika merasa baju yang dikenakannya mulai basah oleh airmata Ryeowook.

"cium aku hyung..jebal" lirih Ryeowook mendongakan kepalanya, memperlihatkan mata yang memerah dengan airmata yang membasahi pipinya.

"mianhae, hyung tidak bisa.." Yesung melepaskan tangan yang berada di pinggangnya ketika merasa tangan itu mulai melemah.

Yesung beranjak dari duduknya, meninggalkan Ryeowook yang masih terdiam di tempatnya.

"masihkah ada kesempatan untukku hyung?" tanya Ryeowook membuat Yesung menghentikan langkahnya.

"jeongmal mollayo.." jawab Yesung pelan namun masih terdengar oleh Ryeowook.

'kenapa rasanya sangat sakit disini Hyung' batin Ryeowook sambil meremas baju bagian dadanya ketika mendengar langkah kaki Yesung menjauhinya.

'bahkan lebih sakit ketika Kyuhyun menikah dengan Sungmin Hyung'

Airmata mengalir dari mata namja yang terduduk di sofa, tanpa diketahuinya, airmatapun mengalir dari mata indah Kim Jong Woon yang selama ini tidak pernah menangis.

* * *

><p>#KyuMin Side<p>

"ming, mianhae..."

kata itu terus keluar dari bibir tebal Cho Kyuhyun yang kini duduk di tepi ranjang sambil menggenggam erat tangan sang istri yang kini terbaring di tempat tidur kamarnya dan belum sadar dai pingsannya.

"ming bangunlah dan katakan bahwa kau memaafkanku" lirih Kyuhyun sambil menciumi tangan Sungmin.

"engghh.." Sungmin melenguh pelan, perlahan kelopak matanya terbuka dan memperlihatkan sepasang mata foxy yang sangat indah.

"ming, kau sudah sadar sayang?" Kyuhyun memeluk Sungmin yang masih mengumpulkan kesadarannya.

"lepaskan aku..." Sungmin mendorong tubuh Kyuhyun yang memeluknya erat, namun sepertinya usaha yang dia lakukan itu sia sia karena tenaganya belum terkumpul sepenuhnya.

"aniya ming... biarkan aku menebus kesalahanku" Kyuhyun menciumi rambut Sungmin, menyesap aroma vanilla yang menempel di tubuh namja pecinta pink itu.

"ceraikan aku, dengan begitu kau bisa menebus kesalahanmu Cho"

"waeyo Ming? Biarkanlah aku mencoba mencintaimu, kita mengulang semuanya dari awal, ne?" Kyuhyun melepas pelukannya dan memelas kepada Sungmin.

"mencoba mencintaiku? Itu lucu Cho, kenapa kau tidak melakukannya dari dulu? Kau mau mempermainkanku? Bukankah kau sudah punya Ryewook, bahkan aku yakin bahwa Yesung hyung sudah melepaskan Ryeowook" tolak Sungmin tegas, rupanya dia belum siap jika hatinya akan di sakiti lagi untuk kedua kalinya oleh namja yang sama.

"aku tidak mempermainkanmu Ming ! percayalah padaku, berikan aku kesempatan" Kyuhyun menangkup kedua pipi Sungmin dengan kedua tangannya, menahan mata Sungmin agar terus menatap kepadanya.

"sudah cukup kepercayaan aku berikan kepadamu Cho ! Kesempatan kedua? Kau bercanda ! Untuk apa aku berikan kesempatan kedua jika kau menyiakan kesempatan sebelumnya !" Sungmin menatap mata Kyuhyun dengan matanya yang dipenuhi kilat kemarahan, menepis tangan sang suami sehingga terlepas dari wajahnya.

"tapi Ming.." ucapan Kyuhyun terhenti ketika mendengar handphone Sungmin yang berada di meja rias kamarnya berdering menandakan ada panggilan masuk.

Sungmin beranjak dari tempat tidurnya walaupun tenaganya belum terkumpul sepenuhnya. Sungmin menatap heran kepada nomor tidak di kenal yang kini terpampang di layar handphone flipnya.

"yeboseoyo?" Sungmin menyapa sang penelpon ketika sebelumnya menekan tombol hijau yang tersedia untuk menerima panggilan masuk.

"annyeong Sungmin-ah" sebuah suara jernih terdengar dari line sebelah, senyum terpatri di wajah Sungmin ketika mengetahui siapa yang menelponnya.

"annyeong Hae-ah" balas Sungmin tanpa menghilangkan senyumnya, air muka Kyuhyun berubah ketika mengetahui siapa yang menelpon Sungmin dan membuat acara minta maafnya terganggu.

"Lee Donghae.. aku akan merebut Sungmin kembali" desis Kyuhyun dan memutuskan keluar dari kamar tersebut.

**TBC**

**"keep or delete?"  
><strong>

**Review  
><strong>

**eL-ch4n**

umma pereview pertama~ *ppoppo umma

makasih umma udah mau bantuin aku bangkit dari si flamer itu :D

aku sayang umma~

sebagai hadiahnya, umma aku kasih hadiah DVD NC Se7Min appa *sushine smile

thanks udah RnR^^

**Cleansing Cream**

ini udah lanjut :D

emang bagian part rapp itu yang menurut aku paling nyesek, sama part reffnya juga tuh bikin nangis, udah gitu B.E.G nyanyinya dihayain banget, bikin nangis, apalagi suaranya Gain yang jleb banget T.T

makasih ya udah RnR^^

**Pipin  
><strong>

penderitaan si setan Kyu dimulai :D

haha, kalo Ming sama kamu, Kyu sama siapa dong?

kan Ming maunya sama Kyu *kunciin KyuMin di kamar

last, thanks for RnR^^

**Cho nisa**

kurang panjang? mianhae~

ideku mentok cuma sampai situ #plakk

maklumlah, kebanyakan PR otank jadi ngeblang *apa hubungannya=,=

hehe, makasih ya udah RnR^^

**cottoncandyme  
><strong>

tenang, ga aku bikin mati kok, gatega sama Wook, lagijuga kan Wook jadi kayak gitu gara gara si setan *lempaaaar Kyu ke kandang buaya *author dibakar umin

makasih ya udah RnR^^

**Shie Elfishy Chibi**

mantannya Ming adalah... jeng jeng.. haeppa~~

haha, bukan Won kok, dia jadi appanya Ming :D

makasih ya udah RnR^^

iya, ini broken KyuWook karna endingnya Kyumin dan Yewook :D

mianhae ya gabisa bikin Kyuwook~~

kapan kapan aku bikin Kyuwook deh :D

makasih ya udah RnR^^

**Secret BlackHeart**

pendek ?

mian, author emang gabisa bikin ff yang terlalu panjang, soalnya idenya datengnya setengah setengah :D

makasih ya udah RnR^^

**henny**

ini udah panjangkah saengie ?

mian, ide eon cuma mampu segitu :D

makasih ya udah RnR sayang^^

**Baby-ya**

aku gabisa nyiksa Wook lebih dari ini soalnya kan yang sepenuhnya salah itu Kyu *pouty *geplak Kyuhyun

makasih ya udah RnR^^

sampai jumpa di chap selanjutnya^^

**Shion tsuzuka**

ini endingnya KyuMin kok :D

haha gapapa chingu, yang penting udah mau ngereview ;)

thanks for RnR^^

**Mincrazee**

dokternya adalah Haepaa~~ *mukulin paci buat backsong

tenang, aku bikin Yesung ga lama lama salah paham sama Ming, ming kan cuma khilaf :D

makasih udah RnR ya^^

**Chaos Seth**

maaf jika saya nyampah di ffn..

boleh tanya gak? ff kayak gimana sih yang ga nyampah menurut anda?

soalnya setau saya, anda review hal yang sama di ff author yang lainnya^^

tapi makasih ya udah mau RnR ff SAMPAH ini^^

tapi, sesama SAMPAH dilarang saling memojokkan oke^^

**kouyuki-chan**

mantannya Ming itu Haeppa :D

aku ga bikin Wook menderita kok, cuma sedikit tersiksa :D

thanks udah RnR^^

**EvilKeoptaKyuMin **

ini si bang evil udah mulai jeles sama hae :D

untung kalo kamu ga berada di posisi Ming, soalnya ga bisa bayangin kalo ada yang ngalamin kejadian yang sama sama f ini^^

oh ya, makasih udah RnR^^

**Diansenpai**

endingnya pure Kyumin kok ;)

hehe, jangan galau dong :(

dengerin lagu Dont Don aja supaya ga galau :D

thanks udah RnR ^^

**ANDINAsti**

kalo Wook mati nanti Ming dipenjara dong :((

kan kasian mingnya...

emang umur kamu berapa?

takutnya kamu itu lebih tua, jadi gaenak aku kalo kamu manggil unnie :D

makasih ya udah RnR^^

**Day KyuMin's Fujoshi**

aku juga ga tega kok bikin ming begini, mulai chap ini, aku akan bikin ming suka sama hae, bukan cinta lho, tapi suka^^

thanks udah RnR^^

**Aegyo lee**

aku juga pasti udah bunuh diri kalo ada di posisi ming, ming emang tegar ya sama si setan itu=,=

aku ga akan terus terusan nyiksa ming kok

makasih ya udah mau RnR^^

**Momo ShinKaI**

kayak sungmin?

chingu udah nikah?

sama siapa? *pertanyaan gapenting

hehe, jangan sampai sebrutal ming ya^^

makasih udah RnR^^

**choily**

langsung check A/N aja ya^^

**zahra**

ah, kamu tau aja kalo itu hae, padahal banyak yang nebak itu won loh :D

hehe, kamu emang ngerti perasaan ming T.T

makasih udah RnR^^

**UthyDianRyeosomnia**

kalo cerita ini udah selesai, kamu boleh ngambil wook kok, soalnya yeye ini suami sah aku *dibantai ELF

makasih ya udah RnR^^

**CHO GYUMIN LEE**

ini udah lanjut^^

thanks dah RnR^^

**kyumin**

kyu udah mulai nyesel tuh :D

haha, thanks udah RnR ya^^

**Valentina**

dibuat film ?

siapa yang mau main?

kamu mau jadi wokkienya ga? *plakk

thanks ya udah RnR^^

**Thaniia**

kamu bikin kaget ja, kirain mau ngeflame,, taunya ... :(

makasih banget ya udah baca ff ini^^

**Mousy**

yeye pasti syok banget tau wook selingkuh :(( *peluk yeye

makasih ya udah RnR terus~~^^

**Shywona489**

****ini udah apdet :D

tapi maaf gabisa kilat :(

maksih udah RnR^^

**beibhy kyuminalways89**

****wook sama kyu udah mulai sadar kok, dan konflik yang sesungguhnya telah dimulai^^

makasih ya udah RnR^^

**maaf buat yang gabisa di bales reviewnya^^  
><strong>

**tapi terima kasih banget udah mau review^^  
><strong>

**, MegaKyu, kyurin minnie , Saranghae328, Memey Clouds , kyumin forever, QMingKyutes137, Komozaku Mikirau Shin, Cherry , dan GaemSMl  
><strong>

**thanks udah RnR  
><strong>

**a/n  
><strong>

**makasih buat CHOILY karna udah bikin saya nangis de sekolah dan bikin ssaya ga semangat buat next ff ini..!  
><strong>

**atas dasar apa anda bilang saya pelacur ?  
><strong>

**apa anda pernah melihat saya menjual tubuh saya kepada om om ?  
><strong>

**walaupun banyak yang dukung saya lanjut, tapi review anda mampu membuat saya males lanjut di sini, bukankah lebih baik saya publish next chap di fb ?  
><strong>

**walaupun readers saya di fb sedikit, tapi saya tidak pernah mendapa flame di fb^^  
><strong>

**last RnR please, bantu author buat nentuin hiatus atau nggak dari FFN ^^  
><strong>


	8. Chapter 7

**Cast :**  
><strong>Kim SungminCho Sungmin (24 years old)**

**Cho Kyuhyun (22 years old)**

**Kim Ryeowook (22 years old)**

**Kim Jongwoon (26 years old)**

**and other**

**Warn : YAOI, BOYS LOVE, typo(s), alur ga jelas dan kecepetan, gak suka gak usah baca, saya tidak terima flame, tapi untuk kritik dan saran saya terima ;)**

**Disc : semua yang berperan disini milik tuhan, management, dan keluarga mereka masing masing, but for Yesung, He is mine *author so inggris**

**rated : T dan bisa berubah sewaktu waktu !**

**#NP**

**DBSK - Doushite kimi wo ni natte shimattandarou  
><strong>

**MBLAQ - This Is War  
><strong>

**note:: Sungmin disini gak gila, tapi cuma agak depresi aja,jadi dia agak labil dan sifatnya bisa berubah ubah tergantung suasana hatinya^^ oh iya, walaupun Ryeowook adik Sungmin,tapi disini umur Ryeowook lebih tua beberapa bulan dari Kyuhyun,jadi Kyuhyun manggil Ryeowook 'hyung'  
><strong>

Go To Story

* * *

><p>"DASAR ANAK KURANG AJAR ! APPA TIDAK PERNAH MENDIDIKMU UNTUK MELAKUKAN HAL ITU !" nampak seorang namja yang berusia hampir setengah abad namun masih terlihat gagah sedang memarahi seorang namja muda yang merupakan anaknya.<p>

Suasana sangat hening dan mencekam, tak ada yang berani melerai pertengkaran tersebut walaupun ruangan itu tidak hanya terisi oleh pasangan ayah dan anak itu.

"mianhae appa.." lirih sang anak menunduk, tak berani menatap kepada appanya yang sedang naik pitam.

Plakk !

Sebuah tamparan kembali mendarat dipipi sang namja muda yang wajahnya sudah dihiasi beberapa luka lebam yang didapat dari sang appa beberapa saat yang lalu.

"sudahlah yeobo, kau akan membunuhnya jika terus melakukan hal seperti ini" bujuk seorang yeoja yang berumur tidak jauh dari namja yang kini hendak memukul anaknya itu hanya bisa menatap iba kepada anaknya namun dia tidak dapat berbuat apapun karna sang suami memang tidak suka dilawan jika sedang marah.

Kekhawatiran tersirat di wajah cantik seorang yeoja yang ternyata adalah umma dari namja muda yang kini terduduk dilantai sambil meringis kesakitan memegangi sudut bibirnya yang sedikit sobek dan mengalirkan darah karna pukulan sang appa.

"biar saja dia mati boo ! Anak sepertinya tidak pernah tau diuntung !" cecar namja bermata musang sambil menunjuk kearah anaknya yang terduduk di lantai.

"ani, dia anak kita satu satunya Yun, jika dia mati, kita tidak memiliki anak lagi" bujuk yeoja bermata besar sambil mengusap lengan sang suami.

"haahh.." namja berwajah kecil itu menarik nafas panjang dan menghembuskannya secara perlahan, mencoba menahan emosinya yang sudah sampai ubun ubun.

"kali ini kau selamat dariku, tapi lain kali, jika kau melukai menantu kesayanganku, aku tak akan segan membunuhmu" ancam sang appa yang telah berhasil meredakan sedikit emosinya.

"minnie, umma dan appa pulang dulu, ne? Umma harap kamu mau membatalkan tuntutan perceraianmu untuk Kyuhyun" sang yeoja mengelus rambut namja aegyo yang sedari tadi hanya menjadi saksi bisu atas pertengkaran ayah dan anak.

"ne umma" Sungmin mengangguk imut membuat siapa saja yang melihatnya menjadi gemas.

"appa pulang dulu, jika si bodoh ini menyakitimu, katakan pada appa agar appa bisa langsung membunuhnya" sang ayah mertua memeluk menantu kesayangannya untuk beberapa saat dan mengecup pipi chubby Sungmin yan sedari tadi hanya menonton pertikaian ayah mertua dengan suaminya tanpa berniat melakukan apapun.

"kami pulang dulu, annyeong" teriak sang yeoja yang kini telah menghilang dibalik pintu bersama sang suami.

"gwenchana?" Sungmin berjongkok di depan Kyuhyun, menyentuh luka lebam yang menghiasi pipi namja yang masih sangat dicintainya.

"sshh.. Cuma sedikit perih min" meringis kesakitan ketika Sungmin menyentuh lukanya.

"ayo kekamar, obati luka luka mu itu" Sungmin menarik pergelangan tangan Kyuhyun membawa sang pemilik tangan ke dalam kamar mereka.

Kyuhyun tersenyum simpul walaupun nyeri terasa di bibirnya yang sedikit sobek, Sungmin mengkhawatirkan keadaannya, bukankah itu berarti Sungmin masih mencintainya dan ada kesempatan untuknya?

"ini, obatilah lukamu" Sungmin meletakan kotak P3K diatas pangkuan Kyuhyun yang duduk di tepi ranjang kamar mereka.

"eh? Kamu tak mau membantuku ming?" tanya Kyuhyun heran melihat Sungmin yang hendak keluar dari dalam kamarnya.

"kau punya tangan bukan? Obatilah lukamu sendiri" balas Sungmin datar tanpa menghentikan langkahnya tanpa mempedulikan Kyuhyun yang menatap dirinya dengan pandangan yang sulit diartikan.

**SUNGMIN POV**

Ah, kenapa hidup ini sangat sulit. Tidak bisakah tuhan membiarkanku hidup tenang sebentar saja?

Disaat aku memilih untuk menceraikan Kyuhyun, Yunho appa dan Jaejoong umma malah menatapku penuh harap agar aku membatalkan niatku. Aku benar benar tidak bisa menolak keinginan Jaejoong umma, umma mertuaku yang sangat aku sayangi karna selama ini dia yang menggantikan sosok umma dalam hidupku. Mana tega aku membuatnya kecewa?

Tapi, jika aku terus bertahan bersama dengan Kyuhyun, aku tidak akan bisa memulihkan luka hatiku, aku tidak mau terus berharap dengan cinta palsunya. Ini membuat dadaku terasa makin sesak dan luka hatiku semakin tergores lebih lebar dari sebelumnya.

Kyuhyun memang mulai berubah sejak kejadian itu, namun bolehkah aku mempercayainya? ini terlalu sulit untukku. Mungkin saja dia menganggap diriku sebagai pengganti Ryeowook yang telah tinggal terpisah dari kami.

ya, sejak kejadian itu Ryeowook terus merasa bersalah dan meminta maaf kepadaku, namun karena aku tidak kunjung membalas permintaan maafnya, dia memutuskan untuk pindah kerumah ummanya, begitupun dengan Yesung hyung yang memutuskan untuk mencari apartemen lain, mereka bilang agar aku bisa memperbaiki hubunganku dengan Kyuhyun?

Siapa peduli?

Tiba-tiba aku teringat email dari Donghae beberapa hari yang lalu.

Dia memintaku melupakan Kyuhyun dan kembali bersamanya. Aku bisa saja melakukan itu, tetapi bukankah itu artinya aku sama saja brengseknya dengan Kyuhyun? Dan juga, aku tidak mau Yunho appa memukuli Kyuhyun seperti tadi lagi, apalagi sampai membunuhnya.

Walau bagaimanapun, aku masih sangat mencintainya, mencintai namja brengsek yang telah menghancurkan hidupku. Katakan aku bodoh atau apa, yang pasti, aku tidak pernah bisa melupakannya meskipun sudah ada Donghae yang selalu menghiburku saat aku sedang terpuruk, aku selalu merasa nyaman saat dengannya, namun bukan perasaan nyaman dalam hal cinta, tapi dalam hal keluarga dan sahabat.

Semua ini membuatku bingung, kenapa bukan Donghae saja yang aku cintai ?

Bukankah jika hal itu terjadi, semua akan lebih terasa mudah?

Drrt.. Drrt..

Aku mengambil handphone yang bergetar di saku celanaku.

'Yesung Hyung Calling'

keningku berkerut, ada apa Yesung Hyung menelponku? Apakah dia sudah menyelesaikan masalahnya dengan Wookie?

Tanpa membuang waktu, aku menekan tombol berwarna hijau di sebelah kiri atas keypad handphoneku.

"yeoboseyo hyung?" sapaku memulai pembicaraan.

"ne Ming, aku dengar Jae ahjumma dan Yunho ahjussi ke apartemen kalian?"

"nde Hyung, tapi mereka sudah pulang beberapa waktu yang lalu, waeyo Hyung?"

"apa yang mereka lakukan di apartemen kalian? Aku dengar dari Leeteuk umma, Yunho ahjussi mendatangi apartemen kalian dengan wajah yang sangat menyeramkan?"

"eh? Leeteuk ahjumma tau kalau Jae umma dan Yunho appa ke apartemenku?"

"nde, karna sebelum ke tempat kalian, Leeteuk umma sempat bertemu dengan ahjussi dan ahjumma, apa yang mereka lakukan?"

"Yunho appa memukuli Kyuhyun dan Jae umma terus membujukku agar aku membatalkan niatku menceraikan Kyuhyun" aku menghela nafas tanpa peduli kata kata yang sering kudengar dari teman temanku bila kita menghela nafas maka satu kebahagiaan kita akan terbuang.

"mwo ? kau mau menceraikan Kyuhyun ?" teriak Yesung Hyung membuat aku menjauhkan handphone dari telingaku yang sedikit berdengung karena teriakannya.

"tidak perlu berteriak seperti itu Hyung, kau menyakiti telingaku" kesalku

"mianhae min, tapi kau serius mau menceraikannya? Bukankah kau sangat mencintainya?" tanya Yesung Hyung dengan nada suara yang lebih rendah dari sebelumnya.

"aku lelah Hyung"

"jangan seperti itu min, Hyung tau kebahagiaan akan datang untukmu jika kau mau menunggu"

"tapi sampai kapan aku harus menunggunya Hyung?"

"sabarlah ming, waktunya pasti akan datang, kebahagiaan akan hadir di dalam rumah tanggamu dengan Kyuhyun, lalu apa kau menyetujui Jae ahjumma?"

"molla Hyung, aku masih bingung, aku sangat menyayangi Jae umma, tapi aku akan terus tersiksa bila aku meneruskan semua ini"

"jangan bertindak gegabah ming, jangan sampai kau menyesal untuk yang kedua kalinya"

"arra, hyung sendiri bagaimana?"

"eh? Maksudmu?" tanya Yesung hyung dengan pertanyaanku yang menggantung tidak jelas.

"bagaimana hubunganmu dengan Wookkie?"

"aku tidak tau yang kupilih ini benar atau salah, tapi, aku telah memutuskan untuk membatalkan pertunanganku dengannya" jawab Yesung hyung, aku dapat menangkap kekecewaan tersirat dari nadanya berbicara.

"eh? Jjinja hyung? Kenapa hyung memba-"

Ting Tong Ting Tong

"eh hyung, aku tutup dulu telponnya, sepertinya ada tamu, annyeong Sungie hyung !" aku memutus pembicaraan via telponku dengan Yesung hyung dan bergegas menuju pintu yang terletak tidak jauh dari ruang tamu tempat aku duduk tadi.

**AUTHOR POV**

"Hae-ah?"

Sungmin menatap sosok di depannya, namja yang dipanggil 'Hae' oleh Sungmin hanya membalas Sungmin dengan cengiran lebar yang menampakan deretan gigi putih yang tersusun rapih.

"ayo masuk dulu Hae" Sungmin membuka pintu lebih lebar agar namja penyuka nemo itu dapat masuk ke apartemennya.

Donghae mengikuti langkah Sungmin yang membimbingnya menuju ruang tamu.

"duduk dulu Hae, aku akan menyiapkan minum" Sungmin hendak beranjak meninggalkan Donghae menuju dapur, namun langkahnya terhenti ketika merasa sebuah tangan menahan pergelangan tangannya.

"tidak usah repot repot Ming, aku hanya ingin menemuimu, bukan meminta minum" Donghae menarik Sungmin, membawa tubuhnya dan tubuh Sungmin duduk di salah satu sofa yang berada di ruangan itu.

"min, aku ingin mengatakan sesuatu padamu" Donghae menahan kedua pundak Sungmin agar Sungmin tetap menghadap kearahnya.

"ne? Apa itu Hae?" Sungmin memiringkan kepalanya, menatap Donghae dengan wajah polos.

"saranghaeyo Min" Donghae yang tidak tahan melihat wajah aegyo Sungmin, mendekatkan wajahnya secara perlahan dengan wajah Sungmin.

"hae.." Sungmin reflek memejamkan matanya saat merasakan nafas hangat Donghae berhembus menerpa wajahnya.

5 cm..

4 cm..

3 cm..

Tubuh Donghae ditarik secara kasar menjauhi Sungmin. Oh, sepertinya mereka melupakan bahwa ada orang lain di sini? Dan orang itu adalah Cho Kyuhyun.

"apa yang kau lakukan pada istriku ikan tengik !" Kyuhyun menarik kerah kemeja Donghae dan memukul rahang Donghae keras membuat Donghae terhempas menabrak meja di ruangan tersebut.

"kyu !" Sungmin berteriak kencang ketika melihat darah mengalir dari sudut bibir Donghae.

"haha.. Kau ini lucu sekali Cho, sadarlah bahwa yang aku lakukan ini tidak lebih bejat dari kelakuanmu" mengusap kasar darah yang mengalir dari bibirnya.

"kau..." Kyuhyun menggeram kesal, dia hendak melayangkan pukulan kepada Donghae lagi, namun terhenti ketika tiba tiba Sungmin berdiri di depannya sambil merentangkan tangannya hendak melindungi mantan namjachingunya.

"kau tak berhak memukulnya" Sungmin menatap tajam kedalam kedua bola mata Kyuhyun membuat Kyuhyun terdiam dengan tangan yang menggantung di udara.

"biarkan aku menghabisinya Ming.." Kyuhyun mendesis menatap Donghae yang menyeringai di belakang tubuh Sungmin.

"kau tak berhak melakukannya ! Aku bahkan tak memukul Ryeowook saat kalian berciuman !" Sungmin mendorong tubuh Kyuhyun, menghimpit tubuh kurus itu di dinding.

"kau memang tak memukulnya ! Tapi kau hampir membunuhnya Ming !" teriak Kyuhyun di depan wajah Sungmin yang hanya berjarak beberapa senti dari wajahnya.

"itu bukan karna perselingkuhan kalian! Tapi karena keegoisannya yang tak mau melepaskan salah satu dari kau dan Yesung hyung !" balas Sungmin tak mau kalah.

"lalu? Kau mau membalas dendam kepadaku dengan berselingkuh dengan ikan tengik itu?"

"namaku Lee Donghae!" teriak Donghae tidak terima dengan panggilan Kyuhyun untuknya.

"aku tidak berselingkuh Cho ! Tolong bedakan antara berselingkuh sesungguhnya dengan hampir berselingkuh" Sungmin melepas himpitan pada tubuh Kyuhyun dan berjongkok di samping Donghae yang masih terduduk di lantai.

"lihatlah Cho, akan kutunjukan padamu selingkuh yang sebenarnya" Sungmin menarik wajah Donghae dan meraup bibir Donghae dengan bibirnya.

Kyuhyun terduduk di lantai, tidak siap dengan apa yang dilihatnya. Dadanya begitu sesak, bahkan airmata mulai mengalir dari matanya yang sepertinya tak mampu berkedip.

Kesesakan itu makin bertambah ketika Donghae membalas ciuman Sungmin, menahan tengkuk Sungmin dan memasukan lidahnya untuk menjelajahi isi mulut namja penyuka kelinci.

Kyuhyun terlalu lemah, eoh?

Aniya..

Dia tidak lemah, dia hanya tak siap untuk ditolak. Salahkan dulu dirinya yang memiliki pesona yang membuatnya tak pernah ditolak oleh namja dan yeoja manapun.

"kenapa menangis, eoh?" Sungmin yang baru saja melepaskan ciuman panasnya menatap remeh kepada Kyuhyun.

"kenapa Ming.." lirih Kyuhyun pelan namun mampu di dengar.

"apa kau merasakannya? Merasakan apa yang aku rasakan dulu Cho? Aku harap kau mengerti betapa hancurnya hatiku saat itu, aku memang lemah, tapi aku namja bukan seorang yeoja yang hanya mampu menangis sambil meratapi nasibnya! Jika kau pikir aku akan terus menangisimu, itu salah.."

"ayo Hae, aku akan mengantarmu pulang, kau harus mengobati lukamu itu" Sungmin membantu Donghae berdiri dan memapahnya keluar dari apartemennya dengan Kyuhyun.

Suara pintu yang terbuka kemudian tertutup menjadi saksi akan pecahnya tangisan Kyuhyun, terlalu berlebihan memang jika kalian mengetahuinya, ini adalah pertama kalinya Kyuhyun menangis sejak dia masuk Sekolah Dasar.

'Kyuhyun menyesal'

Untuk apa kau menyesali apa yang telah kau lakukan dengan sengaja?

'andaikan waktu dapat diputar'

memutar waktu ? itu hal yang konyol bukan? jika kau hanya menyesali masa lalu tanpa berniat merubah apapun.

'aku akan merebut kembali apa yang telah menjadi milikku' batin Kyuhyun dengan seringaian yang paling menyeramkan yang pernah menghiasi bibirnya. Matanya memancarkan dendam yang teramat sangat, dan aura hitam mengelilingi sekitar tubuhnya.

Inilah awal untuk seorang Cho Kyuhyun...

**TBC**

**REVIEW  
><strong>

**Little Angel**

aku ga jadi hiatus kok :D

banyak yang meneror aku lewat fb. PM, dan sms supaya aku tetap di FFN :D

selamat mebaca, mian kalo chap ini tidak memuaskan^^

**Cho Kyuri Mappanyukki**

ini aku udah bikin kyuhyun menderita :D

mian ya kalo kurang memuaskan^^

**Kyuwonhae**

ini aku lanjutin, makasih ya udah dukung aku terus apdete ff ini...

selamat membaca dan mian kalo kurang memuaskan^^

**herni winecouple**

hehe, iya, aku emang gamau bikin ming balik ke kyu dengan mudah, kyu harus ngerasain apa yang dirasain ming :D

makasih ya udah review^^

**Kang Yi Eun**

makasih Yi Eun *hug

makasih banget atas dukungan dan ancamannya mau ngasih mata aku buat Wookie =,=

hehe, aku agak down waktu nulis ff ini, tapi waktu baca review kamu aku jadi senyum senyum *mulai gila

hehe, makasih ya Yi Eun, kamu juga boleh ngambil Sungmin kalo kamu mau *dibakar Kyuhyun

**Komozaku Mikirau Shin**

nde~

annyeong miki-ah^^

aku lanjut disini kok, berhubung aku takut sama ancaman dari Yi Eun-ah *lirik Yi Eun* jadi aku lanjut disini demi kalian semua yang udah ngedukung aku :**

**stevhani**

hehe, ini udah lanjut dan tetap bertahan di FFN^^

makasih ya atas dukungannya :D

**Thaniia**

aku juga menyayangi mu *peluk

makasih ya udah mau dukung ff aku, aku akan tetap bertahan walau flamer menerjang :D

**MegaKyu**

aku tetap lanjut disini atas dukungan kalian semua :D

makasih udah tetap setia baca ff aku walaupun nggak bagus bagus amat *ngelap ingus *ceritanya lagi sedih

hehe, makasih ya~~~~

**Memey Clouds**

iya unn *peluk unnie

mereka emang gapernah berani login, sekali login malah gabisa PM..

entah kenapa mereka gapernah login, ga punya acc, atau mungkin karena mereka emang pengecut=,=

aku tetap lanjut disini unn^^

**shion suzuka**

hehe, iya, sama sama chingu^^

**Saranghae328**

iya, aku gajadi hiatus kok :D

kemarin ngomong kayak gitu soalnya lagi stress berat :D

**QMingKyutes137**

ini udah lanjut :D

**Yukina Itou Sephiienna Kitami**

ok aku lanjut chingu :**

**beibhy kyuminalways89**

ini udah lanjut *hug back

maksih ya udah mau terus dukung aku :'D

**Cherryminnie pumpkin**s

hehe, aku gajadi hiatus kok, buktinya ini udah lanjut :D

maksih ya sayang udah dukung aku :**

**kyumin forever**

hwaitting *menyemangati diri sendiri

aku gajadi hiatus kok :D

makasih dukungannya ya :'D

**Ryu**

ff ini memang banyak kekurangan, maklumlah masih pemula *ngeles

makasih ya udah ngingetin kesalahan aku :D

jangan bosan buat koreksi keslahan aku, ne^^

**Mincrazee**

ini aku tetap lanjut di ffn^^

makasih atas dukungannya, aku ga akan pergi kemana mana kok :D

hehe, ini Kyu udah mulai cemburu, kyu nya jadi galau *plakk

makasih ya^^

**Cleansing Cream -ga login**

ga pa pa kamu menuhin kotak review :D

makasih udah mau bantu aku melewati masa masa sulit seperti ini *dramatis

makasih sekali lagi *hug

**kyuumin shipper**

ini udah aku lanjutin kok :D  
>mian ya kalo kurang memuaskan^^<p>

**hwonwon**

hehe, aku gajadi hiatus *tebar menyan

makasih ya udah mau baca ff ini :'D

**GaemSMl**

hehe, aku bakal menyatukan kisah cinta mereka yang gajelas *plakk

maaf kalo chap ini kurang memuaskan :D

**LeeHaeNa**

aku tetap apdet disini kok :D

**Lovelove wookie**

iya ini udah lanjut, aku juga sayang wookie sama umma kok *peluk teuwook

**Aegyo lee**

ini udah aku lanjut :D

makasih ya udah mau dukung aku terus :D

**UthyDianRyeosomnia**

haha, ga perlu ditunjukan tempat sampah kok, di rumah mereka pasti juga ada tempat sampah :D

makasih ya udah mau dukung aku terus^^

**chokyubias**

hehe, makasih udah suka cerita aku :D

**henny**

mian unn gabisa apdet kilat, kamu pasti tau kenapa :D

makasih udah review sayang :**

**Cho nisa**

mwo ?

ending haemin?

andwae~~

nanti kalo aku dibakar abang kyupil gimana?

hehe, mian gabisa bikin ff ini jadi haemin,,

semoga ga kecewa :D

**Secret BlackHeart**

aku gajadi hiatus kok :D

hehe, maksih udah mau baca :**

**Ddhanifa aaolfa**

iya, aku ga nanggepin mereka kok, cuma mau mebals mereka sedikit :D

maksih ya udah RnR^^

**eL-ch4n**

iya umm, aku sama dia sama sama manggil eon kok, aku manggil dia eon dan dia juga menggil aku eon :D

makasih ya umm udah mau nemenin aku di masa masa terpuruk aku :D

gomawo umma, aku akan terus lanjut disini buat umma dan yang lainnya :D

**-elf**

aku lanjut disini, jadi jangan nangis ne^^

maksih udah dukung aku :D

**zahra**

iya, aku akan tetap lanjut disini :D

kamu hae biased ya :D

mian ya jadiin hae orang ketiga antara kyumin, semoga kamu dan hae biased lainnya ga marah^^

**Day KyuMin's Fujoshi**

iya, gamungkin min maafin kyu dengan mudah dengan apa yang telah diperbuat Kyuhyun^^

makasih ya udah RnR^^

**Cherry**

ini udah lanjut :D

**kyurin minnie**

ini akan terus lanjut di ffn :D

makasih dukungannya ^^

**Baby-ya**

iya, aku akan terus next dan update disini kok :D

makasih udah mau baca dan review ff ini^^

**Ddhanifa aaolfa**

hehe, ini udah lanjut ^^

**choi wonsa**

iya, aku gajadi hiatus kok^^

maksih udah dukung aku :D

**Shie Elfishy Chibi**

aku udah apdet disini ^^

ga jadi di fb soalnya banyak yang gamau aku pindah^^

**HanJi84**

gege? aku ga munculin gege kayaknya, soalnya cerita ini juga udah mau ending, jadi gege ga dapet peran^^

**ANDINAsti**

maksudnya author fanboyraka ya *lirik umma

biar adil kita sama sama manggil eonni aja gimana?

hae sama eon?

andwaeeee...

hae tetep sama unyuk *masukin haehyuk kekamar

**a/n**

**Kyaa~ kyaa~  
>akhirnya saya muncul kepermukaan xDDD<strong>

**Mian atas niat saya untuk hiatus dari ffn, mungkin saya terlalu labil untuk mendapat cacian, makian, dan entahlah apa namanya=,=**

**oh iya, thanks buat periview yang mau menghiasi kotak review ff ini dengan hinaan yaitu VICKA. Mian ya tapi saya mau ngomong kasar.**

**Huffh.. Apa peduli loe kalo gue KAMSEUPAY ? NGACA loe rupa loe kayak apa ! Baru loe ngatain gue ! Dasar setan 4LaY !**

**Serah gue mau make Sungmin, kyuhyun, atau siapapun buat ff gue, apa urusannya coba sama loe? Kenal Sungmin aja paling nggak ! Lain kali kalo mau ngatain gue loe OPLAS dulu muka loe supaya ga malu maluin !**

**Apa hak loe ngatain gue 'CEUE' (mungkin maksudnya cewek pemirsa) gatel garagara gue make Sungmin jadi cast ff gue? Yang pake Sungmin di ff bukan cuma gue lho, loe liat di ffn, wp, blog, atau fb bejibun ff dengan cast sungmin !**  
><strong>Berarti secara ga langsung loe juga udah menghina author lainnya ! Lain kali kalo mau review loe liat ada tulisan 'GA SUKA GAUSAH BACA' gak, kalo ada tapi loe tetap review berarti MATA loe ga berfungsi dengan baik.<strong>

**Ok, cukup saya marah marah, maaf buat kata kata kasar saya=,=**  
><strong>saya cuma ga suka ada orang yang menghina dengan alasan yang ga jelas !<strong>

**Saya orangnya jarang marah, tapi kalo saya udah benar benar marah, mungkin saya bisa lebih evil dari Kyuhyun.**

**Tapi untunglah kalian semua mau dukung saya, entah lewat sms, PM, review atau lewat fb, saya mencintai kalian semua *cipok satu satu**

**oh iya, banyak yang add fb 'widi aegyo anchovy' ya?  
><strong>

**fb itu udah jarang dibuka, aku sekarang fbnya Widi Kim. emailnya Kimjisuu90(at)gmail(.)com ^^  
><strong>

**makasih banget buat kalian yang udah nyemangatin aku ya^^  
><strong>

**mian apdet lama. aku down banget waktu dapet flame, oh iya, jangan lupa RnR ff baru author ya^^  
><strong>

**contact me ::  
><strong>

**fb :: **Kimjisuu90(at)gmail(.)com**  
><strong>

**twitter : Wiibaby02**

**kalian juga bisa kok sms atau telpon author, nomor author 083898251457^^**

**last  
><strong>

**RnR please^^  
><strong>


	9. Chapter 8

**Cast :**

**Cho Sungmin**

**Cho Kyuhyun**

**Kim Ryeowook**

**Kim Jongwoon**

**Lee Donghae  
><strong>

**Lee Hyuk Jae  
><strong>

**Kim Kibum  
><strong>

**and other  
><strong>

**Warn : YAOI, BOYS LOVE, typo(s), alur ga jelas dan kecepetan, gak suka gak usah baca, saya tidak terima flame, tapi untuk kritik dan saran saya terima ;)**

**Disc : semua yang berperan disini milik tuhan, management, dan keluarga mereka masing masing, but for Yesung, He is mine *author so inggris**

**rated : T dan bisa berubah sewaktu waktu !**

**buat yang maksain mau ngeflame di kotak review saya tidak akan tanggapi lagi karena saya sudah memperingati lebih baik tidak usah membaca ff ini jika tidak suka daripada memaksa membaca dan akhirnya malah war dengan saya. **

**#NP**

**-Black Tears ost pink lipstik**

**-NU'EST - Im Sorry  
><strong>

**-B1A4 - only one  
><strong>

Go To Story

* * *

><p>SUNGMIN POV<p>

"annyeong.." aku dan Donghae memasuki apartemen tempat Donghae tinggal.

"santai saja min, anggap saja rumah sendiri"

"eh Hae? Itu siapa?" aku menunjuk bingkai foto yang menempel di dinding. Foto itu menampakkan Donghae yang tersenyum simpul merangkul pundak seorang namja kurus yang tersenyum lebar menampakkan gummy smile yang cantik.

"oh dia.." raut wajah Donghae berubah seketika menjadi datar namun menyiratkan luka yang mendalam.

"Hae? Gwenchana?"

"ne, lebih baik kita duduk dulu, aku akan menceritakan tentangnya"

"tapi lukamu hae.." aku mengelus sudut bibir Donghae yang terluka.

"tidak masalah, hanya luka kecil" Donghae menggenggam tanganku yang berada di wajahnya. Menuntunku ke sebuah kursi yang terbuat dari rotan yang terletak di beranda apartemennya.

"dia itu Lee Hyuk Jae, aku sering memanggilnya Hyukkie.." Donghae menatap lembut kearahku sepoi sepoi angin musim semi menerpa wajahnya dan rambutnya. Aku hanya diam, membiarkan dia melanjutkan ceritanya.

"dia itu istriku.."

"mwo? Kamu sudah menikah Hae? Lalu kenapa kamu tidak mengatakannya padaku dan malah memintaku untuk bersamamu? Itu tidak adil Hae.." ujarku tidak terima seolah aku berada di posisi namja yang Donghae sebut bernama Lee Hyuk Jae.

"2 bulan lalu ketika dia hendak menuju rumah sakit untuk memeriksa kandungannya yang baru berusia 3minggu, naas nasibnya, mobil yang dikendarainya menabrak truk karena rem yang blong"

"teruskan Hae.." aku mengusap pundak Donghae yang bergetar menahan isakan.

"kecelakaan itu merenggut calon aegya kami dan juga membuat Hyukkie kini terbaring lemah tak sadarkan diri sampai saat ini"

"lalu dimana Hyukkie sekarang?"

"dia ada di kamar, aku tidak bisa membiarkan dia terus berada di rumah sakit karena aku tidak ingin berada jauh darinya, aku adalah dokter yang gagal, aku tidak bisa menjaga anak dan istriku" tangisan Donghae kini benar benar pecah.

"lalu kenapa kau malah berniat meninggalkannya Hae.."

"aku sudah putus asa dengan keadaannya Min, dan saat itu aku bertemu denganmu, aku merasa aku memiliki harapan baru walaupun kau ternyata sudah menikah dengan lelaki brengsek yang sangat kau cintai itu"

"aniya Hae, jangan seperti itu, itu akan membuat Hyukkiemu sedih, boleh aku melihatnya?"

"ne, ikutlah denganku" Donghae beranjak dari duduknya, tanpa menyeka airmata yang membasahi wajahnya.

Aku berjalan mengikuti langkah Donghae yang berhenti di depan sebuah pintu berwarna coklat tua yang tertutup.

Aku menatap Donghae yang juga menatapku. Dia menganggukan kepalanya.

Dengan perlahan, tanganku meraih kenop pintu dan menekannya kebawah lalu mendorongnya sehingga membuat pintu itu terbuka secara perlahan.

AUTHOR POV

Kamar yang di dominasi warna sky blue kini menyambut Sungmin.

Mata Sungmin terpaku kepada sebuah bed ukuran king size, bukan pada bed itu, melainkan pada sesosok namja kurus yang terbaring diatasnya dengan berbagai macam peralatan medis menempel di tubuhnya.

Sungmin berjalan mendekati ranjang yang terbungkus oleh seprei berwarna senada dengan dinding kamar.

"annyeong hyukkie-ah" Donghae duduk ditepi ranjang, mengusap pipi namja yang sudah 2 bulan tidak dia dengar suaranya dan tidak dia lihat senyumnya.

"annyeong Hyuk Jae, aku Sungmin" ujar Sungmin yang berdiri dengan lututnya di samping ranjang tempat Hyuk Jae terbaring.

"kamu manis sekali Hyukkie, pantas saja Donghae selalu merawatmu dengan baik, dirimu terlalu manis untuk diabaikan." racau Sungmin tanpa memperdulikan bahwa namja yang kini dia ajak bicara tidak mungkin menanggapinya.

Tangan kiri Sungmin meraih tangan pucat Hyuk Jae dan tangan kanannya meraih tangan Donghae.

Sungmin mempertemukan dua tangan yang berbeda suhu, dia mengalihkan pandangannya kepada Hyuk Jae dan tersenyum simpul.

"kau beruntung memiliki Donghae, seorang suami yang sangat mencintai istrinya" Sungmin tersenyum miris, teringat akan rumah tangganya yang bertolak belakang dengan ucapannya kepada Hyuk Jae.

"Hae, teruslah bersabar untuk Hyuk Jae, dia sangat mencintaimu, aku tahu itu, selama 2 bulan ini dia bertahan untukmu, jangan mengecewakannya Hae" Sungmin berkata seolah dia berada di posisi yang sama dengan Hyuk Jae.

"terima kasih Min.." Ujar Donghae tulus sambil tersenyum walaupun airmata tidak berhenti membasahi wajahnya.

"untuk apa Hae?"

"karena kamu telah menyadarkan aku bahwa aku masih memiliki seseorang" Donghae mengecup punggung tangan Hyuk Jae berada di genggamannya.

"ne, maafkan aku Hae, karena aku hampir membuatmu melupakan seorang malaikat secantik Hyuk Jae" aku menatap Donghae lembut, mengusap air mata yang mengalir membasahi wajahnya.

"ani, tak seharusnya kau meminta maaf atas kesalahanku. Aku berjanji aku merawat Hyukkie sampai aku tak mampu membuka kedua mataku lagi" Donghae tersenyum lembut, mendongakan wajahnya keatas dan memejamkan matanya, membiarkan setetes krystal bening lolos dari matanya.

"kalau begitu aku pulang dulu Hae" aku beranjak dari posisiku untuk berdiri, sedikit meringis merasakan kram pada kakiku.

"eh? Kau mau ku antar? Tadi kau kesini kan denganku"

"tidak perlu Hae, aku bisa naik bus sendiri, bukankah kau harus menjaga Hyukkie?"

"jeongmal? Arra, hati hatilah Min, hubungi aku jika terjadi apa apa"

"ne, aku tahu"

AUTHOR POV

Sungmin melangkahkan kakinya dengan semangat di atas trotoar di pinggir jalan raya kota Seoul yang merupakan ibu kota Korea Selatan.

Niatnya untuk pulang diurungkan ketika mengingat sudah cukup lama dia tidak menikmati pemandangan kepadatan kota kelahiran sambil berjalan kaki.

Bibir mungilnya yang berbentuk huruf M menyuarakan lirik lirik lagu No Other yang dipopulerkan oleh boyband kesukaannya, yaitu Super Junior. Di tangannya kini menggenggam 2 kantung belanjaan yang dia beli saat berkeliling tadi. Kakinya melangkah seiring dengan suara merdunya yang terus bernyanyi.

Karena lelah, Sungmin memutuskan untuk duduk di sebuah kursi kosong yang berada di taman yang tidak sengaja di lewatinya.

Sungmin memejamkan matanya, bibirnya membentuk sebuah senyum simpul. Dia merasa bebannya perlahan terbang bersama dengan bertiupnya angin sejuk yang menerpa tubuhnya.

"annyeong" sapa sebuah suara sontak membuat Sungmin membuka matanya.

"kau berbicara denganku?" Sungmin menunjuk dirinya sendiri, menanggapi seorang namja berkacamata kini berdiri di samping kursi taman tempat dia duduk.

"ne, boleh aku duduk di sampingmu? Kursi yang lainnya penuh?" ujar namja itu sambil menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal. Grogi? Mungkin.

"ne, tentu saja" Sungmin tersenyum lebar dan menepuk nepuk sisi kosong di sampingnya sambil melihat tingkah namja yang kini menunduk untuk menyembunyikan kegugupannya.

"gomawo, aku Kim Kibum, kamu?" namja yang mengaku bernama Kim Kibum itu mengulurkan tangannya kepada Sungmin.

"aku Sungmin" Sungmin menerima jabatan tangan dari Kibum.

"oh" ujar Kibum ber'oh' ria, suasana hening seketika karena diantara mereka tidak ada yang tahu untuk berkata apalagi.

Kibum sibuk dengan buku buka tebal yang dibawanya, sesekali membenarkan posisi kacamatanya yang sedikit merosot. Sedangkan Sungmin, dia hanya memperhatikan sekumpulan anak anak kecil yang bermain di taman tersebut. Sesekali Sungmin tersenyum bahkan tertawa kecil jika melihat anak anak kecil itu tertawa.

"anak anak itu lucu" gumam Sungmin pelan namun masih cukup keras untuk ditangkap oleh pendengaran Kibum.

"Sepertinya kamu sangat menyukai anak kecil Sungmin-ssi ?" Kibum menutup buku bacaannya dan mengalihkan pandangannya pada Sungmin.

"eh? Mian mengganggu acara membacamu, ah.. Jangan panggil aku dengan embel embel ssi, aku jadi tidak enak" Sungmin mengibas ngibaskan tangannya di udara.

"ah, ne.. Umurku 23 tahun, kalau kau?"

"mwo? Aku lebih tua 1 tahun darimu, panggil aku Hyung saja, eoh?"

"berarti kau berumur 24 tahun? Omona.. Aku pikir kau masih 20 tahun, wajahmu menipu orang orang Sungmin Hyung" Kibum memandang wajah Sungmin tidak percaya karena awalnya dia berfikir Sungmin itu jauh lebih muda darinya.

"benarkah aku terlihat lebih muda?" tanya Sungmin tanpa sadar memasang wajah polos yang membuat siapa saja yang melihatnya ingin mencubit pipi chubbynya dengan gemas.

"kau imut sekali hyung~" Kibum mencubit kedua pipi Sungmin gemas karena tidak tahan dengan aegyo alami yang terpancar dari wajah Sungmin.

"yack! Kau menyakitiku Bummie-ah!" Sungmin menepis tangan Kibum dari wajahnya.

"haha, mianhae Hyung, habis kau sangat imut" tukas Kibum tanpa dosa, dia terkekeh kecil melihat Sungmin yang melipat kedua tangan di dadanya sambil mempout bibirnya.

Tanpa sadar perdebatan kecil itu terus berlangsung membuka kesempatan untuk kedua namja yang saling terpaut usia satu tahun untuk mengenal lebih dalam tanpa menyadari bahwa pertemuan mereka berdua adalah takdir tuhan.

_**Jika ada pemain baru yang datang, maka harus ada pemain lama yang pergi...**_

_**Itulah drama yang sebenarnya...  
><strong>_

#HAEHYUK SIDE

"Hyukkie..kapan kau akan bangun? Tidakkah kau merindukanku?" Donghae mengusap usapkan punggung tangan pucat Hyuk Jae ke pipinya.

"maafkan aku yang sempat berpaling darimu chagi, aku memang mencintai Sungmin Hyung, tapi percayalah bahwa dirimu adalah pemilik hatiku yang sesungguhnya.. Bangunlah sayang.." ujar Donghae miris karena objek yang diajak berbicara tidak menanggapi ucapannya.

"sampai kapan kau akan terus begini.. Tidakkah kau merindukan diriku?"

"Hyukkie bangunlah sayang, dan jawablah semua pertanyaanku.." matanya perlahan memanas dan pandangan matanya mengabur, tertutup oleh cairan bening yang tak mampu dibendungnya hingga kini mengalir deras membasahi pipinya.

Kini, kalian bisa melihat pemandangan miris dari seorang Lee Donghae, namja yang selama 2 bulan ini terus berbicara tanpa lelah dengan namja yang berstatus 'istri'nya yang sedang menangis sambil memeluk tangan Hyuk Jae yang terhubung dengan selang infus yang selama 2 bulan ini terus membantunya untuk tetap bertahan hidup, tanpa disadarinya, kini dari mata sang istri mengalir setetes krystal bening yang menandakan bahwa diapun merasakan penderitaan dari namja yang dicintainya.

#KYUHYUN SIDE

"yack ! Letakan itu lebih ke samping ! Ah iya seperti itu, pindahkan yang berwarna merah, aku tidak suka itu Hyung !" teriak Kyuhyun.

"maksudmu apa bocah ! Masih untung aku mau membantumu !" cibir seorang namja yang di panggil Hyung oleh Kyuhyun.

"kau tidak ikhlas membantuku Sungie Hyung? Wookkie hyung~" Kyuhyun merajuk kepada namja mungil yang sedari tadi hanya duduk sambil sesekali tersenyum.

"kau dekati Wookkie, jangan harap kau masih bisa melihat wajah manis adikku" Yesung membalas, mengambil ancang ancang untuk melempar gunting yang berada ditangannya.

"aku hanya becanda Hyung!"

"tapi sayangnya aku tidak" jawab Yesung tak acuh sambil terus melanjutkan kegiatannya.

"sudahlah Sungie Hyung, jangan seperti itu" bela namja manis dengan sebuah perban yang melingkari kepalanya menutupi mata.

"ne" ujar Yesung singkat.

Kenapa Yesung dan Ryeowook bisa berada di sini? Tentu saja karena Kyuhyun yang meminta.

Beberapa jam yang lalu, sesaat setelah Sungmin pergi bersama namja ikan bernama Lee Donghae yang menurut Kyuhyun tidak lebih tampan darinya, dia segera memacu mobilnya menuju rumah sakit untuk menemui Yesung.

Kenapa harus ke rumah sakit?

Karena hari ini adalah hari dimana Ryeowook telah menjalani operasi agar bisa melihat kembali, walaupun mereka bukan sepasang kekasih lagi sebagai kakak tiri yang baik, Yesung menemani Ryeowook yang notebene adik tirinya untuk menjalani operasi.

Setelah puas memukuli Kyuhyun yang seenaknya meminta bantuannya untuk membuat Sungmin kembali padanya setelah menyakiti adik kesayangannya, dengan sedikit campur tangan namja bersuara tenor yang juga berpengaruh dalam keretakan rumah tangga KyuMin couple akhirnya Yesung setuju membantu Kyuhyun yang terus merengek kepadanya.

Dan disinilah kini mereka berada, di apartemen Kyuhyun dan Sungmin yang telah mereka atur sedemikian rupa untuk tempat mereka menjalankan rencana yang telah disusun ketiga namja tersebut.

"selesai.." gumam Yesung tersenyum bangga melihat hasil jerih payahnya.

"semoga kali ini berhasil.." doa Kyuhyun, bagaimanapun dia tak ingin semua yang telah dia buat gagal, karena sesungguhnya dia telah menyadari bahwa Sungmin yang terbaik untuknya.

"ah, aku ingin melihatnya~ Sungie hyung~ cepat buka perbanku ini" rengek Ryeowook yang saat ini sangat penasaran dengan hasil idenya dan pekerjaan Yesung untuk menjalankan ide dari Ryeowook.

"aniya, itu tidak boleh Wookie, matamu belum pulih"

"kira kira, kapan Sungmin Hyung pulang?" tanya Kyuhyun kepada kedua namja yang lebih tua darinya.

"molla, kenapa tanya kepadaku? Lebih baik kau kirim pesan padanya, tanyakan dia kapan pulang" saran Yesung dengan kesal kepada adik iparnya yang menurutnya sangat babo padahal kenyataannya Kyuhyun merupakan pemilik IQ paling tinggi dibandingkan dengan Yesung dan Ryeowook.

"kenapa kau terus memarahiku, ne, aku akan mengirim pesan padanya" Kyuhyun mengeluarkan I Phone putih dari saku celana jeansnya dan mengetik sebuah pesan.

_'Sungmin Hyung kapan kau pulang?'_

Kemudian Kyuhyun mengirim pesan tersebut ke kontak yang dia beri nama 'Bunny Ming'.

'ok, kali ini semoga tuhan akan membantuku' batin Kyuhyun

**TBC**

**Thanks To ::  
><strong>

**Cherryminnie pumpkins, ChaRyeoSung, Mousy, stevhani, lovesupershinee, anonim890516, zahra, herni winecouple, Memey Clouds, Saranghae328, kyurin minnie, choi wonsa, kyumin forever, Cherry, KyuMinChagiii, dame-an, Kang Yi Eun, Valentina, aegyo lee, Chorheya, Vampire Lee, EMY SUNGMIN, AIrzanti, UthyDianRyeosomnia, Lee DeMin, Komozaku Mikirau Shin, cho nisa , LeeHaeNa, , Cho Kyuri Mappanyukki, Ryu, QMingKyutes137, Megakyu, winda1004, Pipin, henny, Secret BlackHeart, Park Min Rin, Ddhanifa aaolfa, Chikyumin, Mincrazee, Baby-ya, -elf, eL-ch4n lagi masak  
><strong>

**a/n  
><strong>

**Maaf ga bisa bales review kalian satu satu *deep bow**

**tapi aku baca semua review kalian kok, aku nangis terharu baca respon kalian :')  
>makasih bgt udah mau dukung dan support aku,.<strong>

**Ok, untuk setan flamer, sepertinya aku ga perlu nanggepin kalian karena kalian ga seharusnya ada di ffn=,=  
>oh ya buat VICKA, anda udah 5 tahun suka sama Sungmin ? Wow banget deh, tapi sepertinya anda hoobae saya, karena saya sudah mencintai Sungmin sejak akhir tahun 2005 *mencintai dalam arti fans<br>dan apa anda tidak punya alasan yang lebih logis untuk bilang bahwa saya perempuan gatel karena pakai Sungmin sebagai cast ff saya?  
>Apa sangkut pautnya antara menggunakan Sungmin dalam ff saya dengan saya wanita gatel, murahan, dan sebagainya.. bukankah banyak yang memakai Sungmin sebagai Cast dalam ff ?<strong>

**Jujur, saya baru pertama kali ketemu sama flamer yang berpikir ga pake logika seperti anda, memang rata rata flamer memang ga pake logika dalam hal MENJELEKAN ff author lain, tapi yang paling parah itu anda=,=  
>bisakah anda flame saya dengan cara baik baik seperti login acc, lewat PM, atau mungkin seperti Ryu *haloo Ryu* yang telah berbaik hati mengoreksi kesalahan dalam ff saya *dan yang Ryu lakukan itu termasuk kritik dan saran bukan flame<br>atau gini aja deh, tinggalin alamat atau no hape anda, kita omongin baik baik, ga usah bales balesan kata kata kayak anak kecil gini.**

**Bicarakan dengan BAIK apa yang salah dari ff ini, dan jika menurut anda ff ini jelek, tolong buatlah sebuah ff yang menurut anda bagus sehingga saya bisa belajar dari anda.  
>Terakhir untuk vicka, tinggalkanlah jejak jika anda memang bukan seorang PENGECUT yang bersembunyi di balik uname yang tidak login.<strong>

**Ah~ puas bisa nyurahin apa yang aku pendam selama ini~**  
><strong>tapi aku makasih juga buat para flamer, karna dengan keberadaan kalian, aku bisa bertemu dan akrab dengan eL-ch4n umma u,u<strong>  
><strong>dan karena kalian juga aku bisa lebih kuat, karena ga selamanya sesuatu yang kita anggap itu baik :D<strong>  
><strong>sekali lagi makasih buat kalian yang selalu ada di samping aku :'D<strong>  
><strong>Last, RnR please<strong>

**buat yang mau sms aku silahkan, aku ga larang kok, malah aku bahagia *lebay* kalo ada waktu dan pulsa aku akan bales sms kalian, tapi kalo aku ga bales itu artinya aku gak ada pulsa :D  
><strong>

**contact me ::  
><strong>

**FB1 :: Widi Aegyo Anchovy  
><strong>

**FB2 :: Widi Noona Cassielf  
><strong>

**Twitter1 :: Wiibaby002  
><strong>

**Twitter2 :: KimKimPanda02  
><strong>

**numb ::0838 9825 1457  
><strong>


	10. Chapter 9

**Cast :**

**Cho Sungmin**

**Cho Kyuhyun**

**Kim Ryeowook**

**Kim Jongwoon**

**Lee Donghae  
><strong>

**Lee Hyuk Jae  
><strong>

**Kim Kibum  
><strong>

**and other  
><strong>

**Warn : YAOI, BOYS LOVE, typo(s), alur ga jelas dan kecepetan, gak suka gak usah baca, saya tidak terima flame, tapi untuk kritik dan saran saya terima ;)**

**Disc : semua yang berperan disini milik tuhan, management, dan keluarga mereka masing masing, but for Yesung, He is mine *author so inggris**

**rated : T dan bisa berubah sewaktu waktu !**

**buat yang maksain mau ngeflame di kotak review saya tidak akan tanggapi lagi karena saya sudah memperingati lebih baik tidak usah membaca ff ini jika tidak suka daripada memaksa membaca dan akhirnya malah war dengan saya.**

Go To Story

* * *

><p>Sungmin POV<p>

#KIMIN side

drrt..drrt..

Kurasakan handphone di saku celanaku bergetar.

'1 New Message'

tulisan itu tertera di layar handphoneku. Alisku berkerut ketika mengetahui isi dan pengirim pesan tersebut.

Pengirim pesan itu adalah suamiku yang tiada lain dan tiada bukan adalah Cho Kyuhyun, namja yang akhir akhir ini aku hindari.

Aku memilih opsi reply pada options yang tertera di layar handphone dan mengetikan pesan balasan untuk Kyuhyun.

_'tidak tahu, apa masalahmu aku pulang kapan? Aku tidak pulang pun itu bukan urusanmu'_

kemudian aku memilih opsi 'ok' dan pesanku pun terkirim.

"Siapa Sungmin hyung?" tanya namja dengan kulit seputih salju yang tanpa sadar tidak aku acuhkan dari tadi.

"Eh Bummie, mian mengabaikanmu, hanya sms tidak penting." aku tersenyum simpul, menutup flip handphoneku tanpa memperdulikan handphoneku yang kembali bergetar.

"Tidak penting? Lalu kenapa sepertinya serius sekali?" tanya Kibum lagi.

"Sudahlah, bukan siapa siapa kok, sampai di mana pembicaraan kita tadi?" aku mencoba mengalihkan pembicaraan kami agar dia tidak terus membahas tentang pengirim sms yang merupakan suamiku.

"Tadi aku tanya tentang matrial artmu Hyung, bagaimana namja mungil sepertimu bisa ahli matrial art?"

"Ya tentu saja karna aku belajar." jawabku santai.

"Namja sepertimu harusnya ikut ekskul memasak saja." ledek Kibum sambil terkekeh pelan.

"Yah! Ku hajar kau dengan matrial artku baru tahu rasa kau!" aku mencubit lengan Kibum membuat namja itu meringis sebentar lalu tertawa puas karena berhasil meledekku.

"Ukh !" tiba tiba Kibum memegang dadanya dengan ekspresi menahan sakit.

"Kau tak usah berpura pura Kibum, aku tak akan tertipu olehmu" aku melipat tanganku di dada, menyandarkan tubuhku ke kursi tangan dan menatap Kibum yang terus berpura pura kesakitan.

"Hyungie.." lirih Kibum hingga akhirnya..

BRUKK

Tubuh Kibum jatuh tak sadarkan diri dengan kepala yang berada di pahaku.

"Yack Kim Kibum jangan bercanda kau! Ini tidak lucu!" aku mengguncang tubuh Kibum yang berada di pangkuan, berharap bahwa dirinya akan bangun kemudian tertawa lebar dan mengatakan 'kau tertipu Hyung!'

"KIBUMMIE IREONA !" aku berteriak kencang karena Kibum yang tak kunjung bangun hingga menarik perhatian orang orang untuk berlarian mendekati kami.

Author POV

Sungmin kini duduk di kursi tunggu yang berada di rumah sakit, begitu Kibum pingsan tadi, Sungmin tanpa pikir panjang memapah tubuh Kibum menembus kerumunan orang orang dan memanggil taksi hingga membuatnya kini berada di sini.

Clekk.

Pintu ruangan tempat Kibum dirawat kini terbuka dan keluarlah sesosok namja dengan pakaian khas dokter.

"Dokter bagaimana keadaannya?" tanya Sungmin tanpa basa basi, dia begitu mengkhawatirkan sosok yang baru dikenalnya beberapa jam lalu.

"anda siapa Kibum-ssi?" tanya Dokter yang di bajunya tersemat name tag dengan tulisan 'Lee Sooman'.

"Aku temannya."

"Dimana keluarganya? Ada hal penting yang harus aku sampaikan."

"Aku sudah menelpon keluarganya tadi, mungkin beberapa menit lagi mereka akan sampai."

"Kalau begitu kita tunggu keluarganya terlebih dahulu."

"Boleh aku melihat kondisi Kibum?"

"Tentu saja, ayo ikut aku." jawab dokter Sooman dengan senyum simpul menghiasi wajahnya.

Sungmin pun mengikuti Dokter Sooman masuk ke ruangan tempat Kibum di rawat.

"Kibum.." Sungmin berjalan mendekati sebuah ranjang dengan single bed tempat Kibum tertidur.

"Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi padamu, padahal beberapa saat yang lalu kau masih bisa menggodaku." Sungmin mengelus surai hitam Kibum.

Tok.. Tok.. Tok..

Terdengar suara pintu di ketuk, perlahan pintu terbuka dan nampaklah sesosok namja tambun yang menggandeng yeoja mungil dengan rambut hitam sebahu.

"Kibummie.." Namja tambun itu mendekati ranjang Kibum, berdiri di samping Sungmin tanpa memperdulikan keberadaan Sungmin.

"Anda keluarga Kim Kibum?" tanya Dokter Sooman.

"Iya, aku Shin Nari kakak ipar Kibum, dan ini suamiku Shin Dong Hee kakak angkat Kibum." jelas yeoja yang mengaku bernama Nari.

"Sebenarnya ada apa dengan Kibum?" tanya namja tambun yang disebut bernama Shin Dong Hee oleh istrinya.

"Bisa kalian berdua ikut ke ruanganku?"

"Tentu sa.."

"Ani, katakan di sini saja, aku tak mau kalian menutupi apa yang terjadi padaku sebenarnya." lirih Kibum dengan suara pelan memotong ucapan Hyungnya.

"Mwo? Kibummie? Kapan kau sadar?" Sungmin menatap kaget kepada Kibum yang kini sudah sadar dari pingsannya.

"Jebal.." pinta Kibum dengan tatapan memelas kepada dokter Sooman tanpa memperdulikan pertanyaan Sungmin.

"hah.. 3 bulan lagi.." jelas Dokter Sooman ambigu.

Suasana mendadak hening seolah memberi tanda kepada Dokter Sooman untuk melanjutkan ucapannya.

"Gagal jantung yang dialami Kibum-ssi sudah stadium akhir, Kibum-ssi memiliki waktu 3 bulan untuk melakukan transplantasi jantung, atau tidak.."

"Atau tidak?" tanya Sungmin.

"Nyawanya tidak bisa diselamatkan, saya permisi dulu." kalimat terakhir yang di ucapkan Dokter Sooman sebelum keluar dari ruangan tempat Kibum mampu membuat 4 orang di ruangan itu terdiam dengan pikiran masing masing.

"3 bulan ya? Lebih lama dari yang ku kira" ujar Kibum memecah keheningan.**  
><strong>

"Kibummie, jangan khawatir, Noona akan mencari donor jantung untukmu." Nari, satu satunya yeoja di ruangan itu berjalan mendekati Kibum dan mengusap pipi pucat namja yang mendapat julukan 'snow white' dari teman temannya.

"Kibummie, kau sudah mengetahui ini sejak lama bukan?" Sungmin menatap tajam Kibum.

"Menurut Hyung sendiri bagaimana?" balas Kibum dengan killer smile andalannya yang entah kenapa tidak berlaku untuk Sungmin.

"Kau bodoh, jangan menyerah terlalu cepat." Sungmin memukul kepala Kibum dengan kekuatan yang tidak bisa dibilang pelan.

"Kibum" panggil Shindong kepada Kibum membuat sang adik berpaling kepadanya.

"Ne, Hyung?"

"Siapa namja itu?" Shindong menunjuk Sungmin.

"Ah, mian aku lupa memperkenalkan diri, joneun Cho Sungmin imnida" Sungmin membungkukkan badannya 90 derajat kepada Shindong dan Nari.

"Aku Shin Dong Hee, kakaknya Kibum, dan ini istriku namanya Shin Nari, kau bisa memanggilku Shindong" Shindong balas memperkenalkan dirinya sedangkan Nari, yeoja mungil itu hanya tersenyum simpul kepada Sungmin.

"Bukankah dia sangat manis Hyung?"

"Kau menyukainya?" tebak Nari.

"Ani, itu tidak mungkin Nari Noona, lagi pula aku sudah menikah kok"

'Eh sudah menikah? Sayang sekali, padalah ku pikir kau cocok dengan Kibum" canda Shindong yang bertujuan hanya untuk menggoda sang adik.

"Itu benar Hyung, Noona, aku tidak mungkin mencintai orang yang sudah menikah, kecuali jika Sungmin Hyung mau bercerai dan menikah denganku kemudian." Kibum terkekeh kecil, melirik Sungmin yang mengerutkan alisnya tanda dia sedang menahan emosi untuk memukul Kibum lagi.

"Haha, maafkan si bodoh ini Sungmin, dia memang seperti ini, padahal jika di luar sana dia selalu bersikap cool menutupi sifat aslinya yang sebenarnya sangat manja dan seperti anak kecil."

"Ne, gwenchana Hyung."

"Jadi?" Nari tersenyum.

"Eh?"

"Noona akan mencari info tentang donor jantung yang cocok denganmu."

"Tidak perlu Noona, aku.."

"Tidak ada kata tidak Kibummie, kami akan menemui Dokter Sooman untuk membicarakan hal ini"

"Itu benar namja bodoh, memangnya kau tidak ingin sembuh dan hidup lebih lama, eoh?" tanya Sungmin.

"Tentu saja aku mau Hyung! Tapi bukankah ini jalan yang telah tuhan berikan padaku, kita tak akan bisa merubah apapun."

"Tidak semua yang Tuhan takdirkan kepada kita tidak bisa diubah Kibummie, tergantung kita menyikapi hal tersebut, Tuhan selalu bersama orang yang mau berusaha untuk memperbaiki takdirnya Bummie." titah Nari kepada adik iparnya yang sangat disayanginya itu.

"Kenapa Noona jadi sedewasa itu?"

"Yah! Bisakah kau tidak meledekku Bummie!"

"haha, Mianhae Noona"

"Dan Kibummie kau jangan nakal, kau harus tetap berada di ranjangmu, Noona dan hyungmu akan menemui Dokter Sooman." pesan Nari menarik tangan Shindong sebelum akhirnya keluar dari ruangan itu.

"Sungmin Hyung.. Jika Tuhan mengizinkan, aku ingin membantumu menemukan kebahagiaanmu yang sebenarnya."

"Aku sudah cukup bahagia untuk sekarang kok Bummie."

"Jangan berbohong hyung, aku bisa melihat ke dalam mata Hyung bahwa selama ini Hyung selalu memendam luka Hyung sendiri." Kibum mengelus punggung tangan Sungmin dan menatap dalam ke manik hitam Sungmin.

"Ne, asalkan itu bisa membuatmu bahagia, lakukanlah Bummie."

* * *

><p>#Kyuhyun Side<p>

"Dia tidak pulang Hyung, dia bahkan tidak membalas pesan dan menjawab panggilanku." lirih Kyuhyun memeluk Yesung, menyembunyikan wajahnya di dada namja yang tidak lebih tinggi darinya itu. Mereka bertiga, Kyuhyun, Yesung, dan Ryeowook sedang duduk di sofa ruang tamu apartemen Kyuhyun dengan posisi Kyuhyun di antara Yesung dan Ryeowook.

"Sabarlah Kyu, Tuhan punya cara tersendiri." Yesung menepuk punggung sang adik ipar agar merasa lebih tenang walaupun dia tidak yakin dengan ucapannya sendiri, melirik arloji putih yang melingkar indah di pergelangan tangan mungilnya. 09.30pm, itulah waktu yang tertera di display jam tangan kesayangan namja pecinta kura kura tersebut.

"Wookkie, kita tunggu Sungmin pulang dulu, ne? Kau tidak masalah kan?" tanya Yesung kepada Ryeowook yang hanya diam sedari tadi.

"Ne Hyung, tidak apa apa." balas Ryeowook dengan senyuman khasnya.

"Anak pintar, kalau kau mengantuk katakan pada Hyung, Hyung akan mengantarmu ke kamar tamu." Yesung mengacak pelan rambut Ryeowook.

'Hangat..' batin Ryeowook saat tangan mungil Yesung mendarat di kepalanya dan mengacak rambutnya lembut.

SUNGMIN POV

"Aku pulang,." aku memasuki apartemen tempat aku tinggal.

"Aigo, kenapa gelap sekali, apakah Kyuhyun tidak menyalakan lampu" aku bermonolog, meraba raba dinding hingga aku menemukan saklar lampu. Ku tekan saklar ke mode on hingga kini ruangan apartemenku tidak diselimuti oleh kegelapan lagi.

Aku melangkahkan kakiku memasuki apartemenku, dan menghentikan langkahku ketika aku merasa benda asing berada di bawah telapak kakiku.

Aku mengalihkan pandanganku ke bawah, mengambil benda yang tadi terinjak olehku. Kelopak mawar berwarna pink, tidak hanya satu, namun banyak.

Aku menyusuri kelopak mawar pink yang membentuk sebuah jalur hingga akhirnya membuat diriku sampai di kamar tidurku dengan Kyuhyun.

Kini aku sudah berada di kamar yang sudah berubah 90 derajat, kamar yang di hias sedemikian rupa hingga memberi kesan romantis.

Walaupun tanpa penerangan dari lampu, aku tetap bisa melihat isi kamar tidurku atas bantuan lilin yang hampir habis di atas meja kecil di samping ranjangku yang kini diatasnya di taburi kelopak bunga mawar.

"Kau menyukai ini Min?" sebuah tangan melingkar di perutku membuat tubuhku hangat seketika.

"Kau yang menyiapkan ini Kyu?" tanyaku dengan nada datar walaupun diriku kini setengah mati menahan jantungku yang berdetak dua kali lebih cepat seolah memberi kesan bahwa jantungku akan keluar dari tubuhku jika tidak ada kulit dan daging yang menahannya.

"Tentu saja, ayo kita mulai acara kita Min." Kyuhyun menarik tanganku, membimbing tubuhku menuju beranda kamarku yang entah sejak kapan memiliki 2 buah dengan satu meja kecil yang diatasnya terdapat 2 gelas kosong dan sebotol wine kesukaanku.

"Ayo duduk Min." Kyuhyun menarik salah satu kursi dan mendudukanku di atasnya.

"Ini wine terbaik Min, bukankah sudah lama kita tidak minum bersama." Kyuhyun terus saja mengoceh sambil membuka tutup botol wine dan menuangkannya ke gelas yang ada di hadapanku.

"Kyu.." airmata mengalir membasahi pipiku, aku berharap jika ini bukanlah mimpi yang jika aku terbangun aku tidak akan mendapatkan Kyuhyunku seromantis ini.

"Waeyo Min? Apa kau tidak menyukainya?" Kyuhyun nampak panik melihat aku menangis.

"Katakan padaku jika ini bukan mimpi Kyu, katakan kalau kalau kau tidak akan meninggalkanku Kyu." tangisku makin menjadi.

"Ini nyata Min, percayalah padaku, jangan melihat diriku yang dulu selalu menyakitimu dengan cinta palsuku Min, lihatlah diriku yang sekarang, diriku yang menyadari betapa berharganya dirimu untukku Min." Kyuhyun menarik tubuhku hingga kini aku berdiri di dalam pelukan hangatnya.

"Saranghaeyo Min, neomu neomu saranghae Cho Sungmin, maukah kau mengulang semuanya dari awal denganku?" entah sejak kapan Kyuhyun berlutut di depanku, memegang kedua tanganku dan mengecupnya pelan membuatku merasakan jutaan kupu kupu berada di dalam tubuhku karena ucapannya.

"Nado saranghae Cho Kyuhyun." jawabku sekuat tenaga menahan isak tangisanku.

"Malam ini akan menjadi malam yang panjang untuk kita Min." Kyuhyun bangkit dari posisinya, mengecup keningku pelan.

Aku merasakan tubuhku melayang karena kini aku menyadari bahwa Kyuhyun menggendong tubuhku ala bridal style membawa tubuhku ke dalam kamar dan membanting diriku ke atas bed yang terdapat ratusan kelopak mawar di atasnya.

"Malam ini, izinkan aku menyentuhmu Min." pinta Kyuhyun, tanpa menunggu jawabanku segera melumat bibirku, membuatku mendesah tertahan, dan membawaku ke dalam kenikmatan surga dunia bersama Kyuhyun.

#YeWook side

"kau mendengar itu Wookie?" tanya Yesung kepada Ryeowook yang duduk di sampingnya.

"Aku malu Hyung." Ryeowook memeluk lengan Yesung dan menyembunyikan wajahnya di sana.

"Malu kenapa, eoh?"

"Suara mereka terlalu keras Hyung!" Ryeowook makin membenamkan kepalanya di lengan Yesung, menyembunyikan wajahnya yang memerah karena desahan Sungmin dan Kyuhyun yang terdengar jelas sampai kamar tamu tempat Yesung dan Ryeowook berada.

"Biarkanlah mereka bahagia Wookie, atau kau belum bisa merelakan Kyuhyun?" tanya Yesung, perasaan terluka tersirat jelas ketika dia menanyakan tentang perasaan Ryeowook, walaupun sekarang hubungan mereka hanya sekedar adik dan kakak, namun Yesung masih sedikit berharap bahwa Ryeowook mencintainya itu adalah nyata.

"Aniya Hyung.." Ryeowook menggeleng pelan, merasa sedih karena Yesung belum menyadari bahwa dia mulai mencintai sang Hyung.

"Arra.. Tidurlah, Hyung akan menemanimu sampai kau tertidur, jika suara mereka mengganggumu, Hyung akan mendobrak pintu kamar mereka dan bilang mereka harus mengecilkan suaranya.

"Ne Hyung." Ryeowook hanya pasrah ketika Yesung membaringkan tubuh mungilnya ke atas ranjang.

"Jaljayo Wookie-ah, mimpi indah." memasang selimut untuk menutupi tubuh Ryeowook dari dinginnya angin malam.

**-TBC-**

**A/N**

**thanks buat yang review..  
><strong>

**lagi lagi saya tidak bisa membalas review kalian^^  
><strong>

**mohon maaf yang sebesar besarnya dan saya terus berharap bahwa kalian bisa tetap setia RnR ff ini^^  
><strong>

**Yah ! Cerita macam apa itu *nunjuk ff CC  
>Gak nyangka udah chap 10 ya, padahal waktu pertama publish aku ga yakin akan bertahan nih Ff abal, dan dengan berat hati, saya mengatakan bahwa kemungkinan besar chapter depan itu End.<br>Mungkin aku akan menjadi pengangguran setelah FF ini tamat, yang minta ini jadi NC jujur saya ga bisa T.T  
>kalian bisa bilang saya aneh atau apa terserah karena saya cuma bisa baca dan nonton yadong tapi ga bisa bikin cerita yadong T.T<strong>

**Bagaimanapun saya hanya anak berumur 14tahun yang masih polos dan innocent *bohong***

**makasih buat chingudeul yang udah menemani karier(?) saya di ffn ini, menemani saya dari kecaman para flamer yang pada akhirnya mempertemukan saya dengan eonniedeul dan saengdeul baru~**

**Seberapa pun jahatnya anda dalam mengecam ff saya, tapi jujur saya sangat berterima kasih :D**

**Dan terima kasih yang sebesar-besarnya buat El umma dan Dwi Eon yang udah menemani aku disaat suka dan duka *walaupun banyakan dukanya***

**Kapan kapan kalian bisa kasih aku boneka panda, oke ;) *plak**

**dan di harapkan no SIDER, mohon kerelaannya untuk mereview dengan kata kata yang berkenan(?) karena kalo mau flame lebih baik tidak di kotak review !**

**Last, RnR please^^,.**

**contact me ::  
><strong>

**- tweet :: **

**KimKimPanda02  
><strong>

**KimKimPandaa  
><strong>

**- facebook  
><strong>

** Widi Aegyo Anchovy  
><strong>

**Widi Noona CassiElf  
><strong>

**- phone  
><strong>

**0838 9825 1457****  
><strong>

**KimPandaa^^  
><strong>


	11. Chapter 10

**Cast :**

**Cho Sungmin**

**Cho Kyuhyun**

**Kim Ryeowook**

**Kim Jongwoon**

**Lee Donghae**

**Lee Hyuk Jae**

**Kim Kibum**

**and other**

**Warn : YAOI, BOYS LOVE, typo(s), alur ga jelas dan kecepetan, gak suka gak usah baca, saya tidak terima flame, tapi untuk kritik dan saran saya terima ;)**

**Disc : semua yang berperan disini milik tuhan, management, dan keluarga mereka masing masing, but for Yesung, He is mine *author so inggris**

**rated : T**

**buat yang maksain mau ngeflame di kotak review saya tidak akan tanggapi lagi karena saya sudah memperingati lebih baik tidak usah membaca ff ini jika tidak suka daripada memaksa membaca dan akhirnya malah war dengan saya.**

* * *

><p>Go to story<p>

Author POV

Pagi ini Sungmin terbangun dengan keadaan polos tanpa sehelai benangpun dan bagian pinggulnya yang sangat pegal dikarenakan kegiatannya semalam.

Sungmin menyusuri wajah namja tampan yang masih terlelap di sampingnya dengan ibu jarinya. Terkadang dia terkekeh kecil mengingat apa yang baru saja mereka lakukan semalam. Kejadian yang tidak pernah dibayangkannya walaupun hanya dalam mimpi, Kyuhyun menyentuhnya dengan penuh cinta.

Mungkin ini bukan pertama kalinya Kyuhyun menidurinya, namun ini pertama kalinya Kyuhyun terus mengatakan 'saranghae' dalam kegiatan suci mereka.

"ngghh…" tubuh Kyuhyun menggeliat lemah menandakan bahwa dia akan terbangun sebentar lagi.

"Pagi chagi." Kyuhyun menggenggam tangan Sungmin yang berada di pipinya, tersenyum lembut menatap wajah manis seorang Sungmin yang malam kemarin berhasil dia taklukan.

Sungmin hanya membalas sapaan Kyuhyun dengan senyum simpul yang sangat manis dan mengecup singkat bibir tebal sang suami.

"Kau tahu Min? Malam ini aku sangat bahagia, kau tahu kenapa?"

"Molla…" Sungmin menggeleng.

"Karena aku tahu kalau kau masih sangat mencintaiku, terima kasih mau menyadarkanku bahwa dirimulah yang terbaik untuk hidupku."

"Terima kasih telah mencintaiku Min." setetes krystal bening mengalir dari pelupuk mata Kyuhyun.

"Jangan menangis Kyu, harusnya aku yang berterima kasih karena kau telah mau belajar mencintai dan menerimaku." Sungmin menyeka air mata Kyuhyun dengan ibu jarinya.

"Saranghae.." Sungmin membungkam bibir Kyuhyun dengan bibir merah jambunya yang mampu memabukkan seorang Cho Kyuhyun.

Tok.. Tok.. Tok..

Suara ketukan pintu menghentikan kegiatan lumat melumat bibir antara Sungmin dan Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun berdecak kesal, dengan memakai pakaian seadanya, dia membuka pintu yang semakin lama diketuk semakin keras.

"Kau menggangguku Hyung." Decak Kyuhyun ketika melihat orang yang mengetuk pintu itu tiada lain dan tiada bukan adalah kakak iparnya sendiri.

"Kau ada di sini Sungie Hyung? Sejak kapan?" Tanya Sungmin yang baru saja keluar dari kamar mandi dengan pakaian lengkap.

"Kau pikir siapa yang memberi ide kepada si bodoh ini atas malam romantis kalian." Yesung menaik turunkan alisnya, menatap Kyuhyun dengan tatapan mengejek.

"Kau mengganggu kesenanganku Hyung, tapi terima kasih atas idenya, tidak terlalu buruk." Kyuhyun merangkul pundak Yesung yang tidak lebih tinggi darinya, mengajak sang Hyung pergi menjauh dari kamar mereka tanpa peduli kepada Sungmin yang menatapnya penuh rasa kesal.

"Kau siapa?" Kyuhyun menatap namja yang kini duduk di sofa ruang tamu apartemennya.

"Aku mencari Sungmin Hyung, apakah dia ada?" namja itu balik bertanya kepada Kyuhyun tanpa menjawab pertanyaan dari Kyuhyun.

"Apa urusanmu dengan SungminKU." Kyuhyun menatap tidak suka kepada namja yang menatapnya dengan smirk yang tidak lepas dari bibirnya yang semerah apel, memberi penekanan kepada kata 'ku'.

"Bukan urusanmu." jawab sang namja santai tanpa peduli bahwa yang kini berhadapan dengannya adalah seorang Cho Kyuhyun.

"Kibummie!" teriak Sungmin yang baru saja keluar dari kamarnya, menerjang tubuh namja yang dia panggil 'Kibummie' yang dia anggap seperti dongsaengnya sendiri.

"Kau mengenal namja menyebalkan itu Min?" Kyuhyun menatap tidak suka kepada Sungmin yang masih memeluk Kibum sambil berkali kali menggumamkan kata 'bogossipo' sambil mengelus punggung namja yang memiliki kulit seputih salju itu.

"Oh iya Kyu, ini Kim Kibum temanku, dan Kibum, ini suamiku Kyuhyun." Sungmin melepas pelukannya dari Kibum, merangkul pundak Kibum sambil menatap Kyuhyun dan Kibum bergantian.

"Oh." Kibum ber'oh' ria tanpa berminat untuk mengenal namja yang terus memberikan deathglare kepadanya.

"Dimana Yesung Hyung, Kyu?"

"Dia mengantarkan Ryeowook Hyung ke rumah sakit, hari ini perban dimatanya akan dibuka." Kyuhyun menempatkan dirinya di single sofa yang berhadapan dengan Sungmin dan Kibum.

"Akhirnya Ryeowook bisa melihat lagi." Sungmin tersenyum tulus. Tanpa diketahui oleh siapapun, ternyata Sungmin telah menetapkan hati sejak beberapa hari yang lalu untuk memaafkan Ryeowook.

"Oh iya, ada apa kau kesini Kibummie?"

"Aku hanya mau melihat keadaan Hyung kok." Kibum tersenyum lebar menampilkan sederetan gigi yang putih yang terawat.

"Harusnya Hyung yang menjengukmu, bukankah kau yang sakit?" Sungmin mengacak rambut Kibum pelan membuat Kyuhyun berdecak kesal.

"Tidak apa-apa Hyung. Aku akan baik-baik saja."

"Bummie, Kyunnie, aku permisi dulu, sepertinya ada telepon masuk." Sungmin berjalan menjauh meninggalkan Kibum dan Kyuhyun berdua di sofa ruang tamu apartemennya.

"Hallo Hae?"

".."

"Benarkah Hyuk Jae sudah sadar?"

".."

"Baiklah aku akan kesana secepatnya."

".."

"Ne, annyeong Hae-ah." Sungmin menutup flip handphonenya dengan senyuman lebar, kembali menuju Kyuhyun dan Kibum yang dia tinggalkan beberapa saat.

"Bum, Kyu, aku mau ke rumah Donghae."

"Aku ikut!" jawab Kibum dan Kyuhyun bersamaan, kemudian saling melemparkan death glare paling mematikan yang pernah mereka keluarkan.

"Aiish.. Kalian berdua ini, ayo kalau begitu kita berangkat bertiga saja."

"Aniya, dia tidak boleh ikut chagi!" Kyuhyun menatap Kibum kesal.

"Jangan seperti itu, Kyu, Kibum itu kan temanku." Bujuk Sungmin.

"Pokoknya tidak boleh."

"Baiklah, Kibummie bisakah kau tidak ikut saja?" Sungmin menatap kibum memelas.

"Arraso Hyung, apapun asal kau yang bilang aku pasti menurutinya. Aku permisi dulu Hyung." Kibum beranjak dari duduknya dan pergi setelah sebelumnya melemparkan deathglare terindahnya kepada Kyuhyun.

* * *

><p>"Hyuk Jae-yah! Akhirnya kau sadar!" Sungmin memeluk Hyuk Jae yang bersandar di tempat tidurnya, seolah Sungmin sudah mengenal Hyuk Jae sejak dulu.<p>

Kini, Sungmin, Kyuhyun, Donghae, dan Hyuk Jae berada di kamar tempat peristirahatan Hyuk Jae selama dia koma. Alat alat medis yang beberapa bulan menempel di tubuhnya sudah dilepas, hanya sebuah selang infus yang masih setia berada di tubuhnya.

"Gomawo sudah mau mengunjungiku." bibir pucat Hyuk Jae membentuk sebuah senyum tulus.

"Ne, kau harus cepat sembuh Hyuk Jae-ah." Sungmin mengelus lembut surai Hyuk Jae, membuat Donghae, dan Kyuhyun tersenyum lembut melihat tingkah dua uke manis mereka.

"Panggil aku Hyukkie saja, terima kasih Sungmin Hyung. Aku sudah mendengar semuanya dari Hae." Hyuk Jae melepas pelukan Sungmin dan mengusap airmata yang mulai mengalir membasahi wajahnya.

"Sama sama Hyuk Jae, aku harap kamu tidak salah paham."

"Tidak Hyung, tadinya, aku ingin kau menjaga Hae untukku, tapi Hae bilang kau sangat mencintai suamimu."

"Menjaga? Maksudmu apa?" Sungmin menatap Hyuk Jae bingung.

"Jangan berkata aneh Hyukkie, harusnya kita bahagia karena kau telah kembali." Donghae yang mendengar ucapan sang istri mulai melantur segera angkat bicara.

"Bukankah aku sudah bilang Hae bila aku hanya ingin melihatmu bahagia sebelum aku benar benar pergi?" Hyuk Jae memejamkan matanya, tersenyum penuh kepedihan karena takdir yang tidak berpihak kepadanya.

"Apa maksudmu! Aku sudah bahagia dengan dirimu!" Donghae memeluk Hyuk Jae erat. Entah hanya perasaannya atau memang yang dirasakannya benar. Apapun itu, dia hanya tidak ingin kehilangan Hyukkienya lagi.

Ayolah..

Mana ada orang yang rela bila harus ditinggalkan orang yang sangat berarti dalam hidupnya?

Walaupun nanti kenyataan akan berkata lain, seseorang tetap mencoba menahan orang yang berarti bagi mereka?

Merubah takdir?

Tak akan bisa dilakukan, sama seperti halnya mencoba untuk merubah sebuah naskah dan alur drama.

Sekuat apapun mencoba, drama itu akan tetap berada dalam ending yang sama.

Entah berakhir bahagia atau tidak, kita sebagai pemain hanya perlu menerima dan menjalani naskah yang diberikan kepada kita.

* * *

><p>YeWook SIDE<p>

"bukalah matamu perlahan-lahan Ryeowook." himbau seorang dokter yang berperan menangani Ryeowook.

Dengan perlahan, Ryeowook membuka kedua kelopak matanya yang terpejam. Bias cahaya mulai memenuhi pandangan Ryeowook, samar samar, Ryeowook dapat menangkap bayangan beberapa orang yang berdiri di hadapannya, makin lama bayangan yang dilihatnya pun semakin jelas.

"Umma.. Appa.. Apakah itu kalian.." ujar Ryeowook ketika menangkap bayangan sepasang suami istri paruh baya yang menatapnya penuh harap.

Leeteuk menghambur ke pelukan sang anak yang seolah terlahir kembali untuk kedua kalinya untuk memulai sebuah hidup baru.

"Apa yang kau rasakan nak? Apa kau bahagia?" Leeteuk menangis di pelukan sang anak, sementara sang suami hanya mengelus rambut Ryeowook lembut dengan ekspresi bahagia yang tak mampu dijelaskan.

"Aku senang umma, aku sangat bahagia." Ryeowook tersenyum lebar.

"Baguslah sayang, umma juga sangat bahagia." Leeteuk melepas pelukannya dari Ryeowook dan menyeka airmatanya.

"Umma.. Itu.." Ryeowook menunjuk sesosok namja yang berdiri membelakanginya sambil menatap keluar jendela.

"Dia Hyungmu." Jawab sang appa sambil tersenyum lembut ketika mengetahui sosok yang ditunjuk anak tirinya.

Dengan senyum yang menghiasi wajah manisnya, Ryeowook beranjak menuju 'hyung'nya dan memeluknya dari belakang.

"Yesung Hyung.." Ryeowook menenggelamkan wajahnya di punggung Yesung dan menyesap aroma maskulin yang menguar dari tubuh Hyung tercintanya.

"Aku turut bahagia Wookie." Yesung melepas pelukan Ryeowook, membalik badannya hingga kini saling berhadapan dengan Ryeowook.

"Hyung.. Kau masih tampan seperti dulu." Ryeowook meraba wajah Yesung yang tersenyum lembut kepadanya.

"Benarkah? Gomawo Wookie." mengelus lembut punggung tangan Ryeowook yang berada di wajahnya menggunakan ibu jarinya.

"Hyung.." Ryeowook menarik wajah Yesung agar mendekat dengan wajahnya. Semakin lama hembusan hangat nafas Yesung makin terasa menerpa wajahnya. Ryeowook memejamkan matanya, mengetahui maksud sang adik, Yesung meletakkan jari telunjuknya di bibir pink Ryeowook tepat sebelum bibir mereka bertemu.

"Hyung, waeyo?" Ryeowook menatap Yesung memelas berharap Yesung mengizinkannya untuk menikmati bibir yang entah berapa lama tidak dia rasakan, namun Yesung hanya menggelengkan kepalanya dan menjauhnya tubuhnya dari tubuh Ryeowook.

"Gwenchana Wookie-ah. Kembalilah ke tempat tidurmu, keadaanmu belum begitu pulih."

"Ani, aku ingin bersama Hyung." Ryeowook menggelengkan kepalanya sesaat sebelum membawa tubuhnya kepelukan hangat Yesung.

"Istirahatlah, Hyung akan menemanimu." Yesung melepaskan dekapan Ryeowook dan membawa namja mungil di hadapannya kembali ke tempat yang seharusnya.

"Hyung saranghae." kata kata itu meluncur dengan tiba tiba dari bibir mungil Ryeowook membuat tubuh Yesung mengejang.

"Kau perlu istirahat Wookkie." Yesung tersenyum pahit, seolah dirinya tak mendengar apapun.

"Hyung dengarkan aku!" Ryeowook meraih tangan Yesung dan menggenggamnya erat.

"Aku baru sadar aku mencintaimu Hyung, hatiku begitu sakit ketika dirimu seolah tidak pernah mencintaiku dan mengganggapku hanya adik!" Ryeowook menangis, tetesan demi tetesan airmatanya jatuh membasahi tangan Yesung.

"Bukankah kau memang adikku, Wokkie-ah..."

Keadaan seketika menjadi hening, sang dokter, umma dan appa dari Kim bersaudara memutuskan untuk keluar dari ruangan, memberikan waktu agar Yesung dan Ryeowook bisa menyelesaikan masalahnya sendiri.

"Tapi Hyung, aku mencintaimu." Ryeowook menutup mulutnya, menahan isakan demi isakan yang terus keluar dari bibir mungilnya.

"Tapi Wookkie... Bukankah yang kau cintai itu Kyuhyun."

"Aniya Hyung, sekarang yang aku cintai adalah dirimu Hyung. Berikan aku kesempatan lagi Hyung, kau bisa membunuhku bila aku melakukan hal yang menyakiti hatimu lagi, Hyung."

Kedua pasang manik bening kini saling menatap. Mencari kejujuran dari pancaran mata yang ditatapnya. Sang namja yang lebih tua pun tersenyum, menarik kekasih mungilnya kedalam pelukan hangatnya. Terus membisikkan kata 'saranghae' di telinga namja yang kini terus terisak dalam pelukannya. Memeluknya erat seakan tidak akan pernah ada hari esok untuk memeluk namja tercintanya.

Dua pasangan yang dipermainkan oleh alur drama kini telah menemukan ending dari dramanya masing-masing. Happy ending, itulah yang mereka dapatkan dari hasil mereka menahan kepedihan dari alur yang mempermainkan mereka. Setimpal bukan? Mereka yang tersakiti di awal akan mendapat buah yang manis di akhir bila mereka terus bersabar.

* * *

><p>Langit begitu gelap, daun daun kering berguguran mengikuti arah hembusan angin menambah suasana duka untuk tiga orang berpakaian hitam yang berkumpul mengitari sebuah gundukan tanah yang masih merah.<p>

'Lee Hyuk Jae' nama yang tertera di sebuah batu nisan di ujung gundukan tanah merah.

"Hyukkie..." Namja berparas tampan mengelus batu nisan yang terukir nama sang istri tercinta. Air mata terus mengalir dari matanya yang telah membengkak karna terus terusan menangis.

"Hae-ah, Hyukkie sudah tenang di sana." Hibur namja manis bergigi kelinci, jejak air mata yang mulai mengering nampak di pipi chubbynya.

"Ini terlalu cepat, apakah Tuhan tidak pernah bisa mengizinkan aku bahagia, Hyung?" Menatap miris kepada makam sang istri yang sangat dicintainya.

"Sudahlah Hyung, Tuhan punya cerita lain untukmu, percayalah. Ini bukanlah akhir, tapi awal agar kau bangkit Hyung." Kyuhyun menepuk pundak Donghae, menarik lengan namja yang lebih tua beberapa tahun darinya agar bangun. Bangun dari posisinya sekarang dan bangun dari keterpurukannya.

"Gomawo kalian sudah mau menemaniku." Ucap Donghae tulus.

"Gwenchana Hae-ah, sudah menjadi kewajiban kami." Sungmin mengacak lembut rambut namja yang sudah dianggap sebagai dongsaengnya sendiri.

"Arraso Hyung! Aku akan memulai hidupku walaupun tanpa Hyukkie di sisiku!"

Ketiga namja tersebut mulai melangkah menjauhi gundukan tanah merah yang masih basah.

Tanpa diketahui mereka, sesosok namja berpakaian serba putih berdiri di belakang batu nisan, menatap lembut sosok yang mulai berjalan menjauhinya dan perlahan menghilang dari sudut pandangnya.

"Saranghae Hae-ah.. Jeongmal saranghaeyo."

Kata kata terakhir yang terdengar dari sosok misterius itu sebelum akhirnya sosok itu mulai menghilang bersama 2 sosok berjubah putih yang sedari tadi berada di sisinya.

Other Side

"Aku tidak menyangka ada yang berbaik hati mendonorkan jantungnya kepada Kibum." ujar namja tambun yang kini duduk di kursi tunggu rumah sakit.

"Iya, semoga operasi Kibum berjalan lancar chagi." Jawab yeoja mungil yang duduk di samping namja bertumbuh tambun.

"Tentu saja, semua akan baik baik saja sayang."

"Ngomong-ngomong, siapa nama orang yang berbaik hati memberikan jantungnya? Aku dengar dia masih hidup saat memutuskan untuk mendonorkan jantungnya."

"Nama orang itu, Lee Hyuk Jae..."

**TAMAT**

#Omake

"Permisi, apakah yang sedang kau lakukan di sini malam malam begini?" Tegur seorang namja berkulit seputih salju dan bibir semerah apel kepada namja yang sedang duduk di pinggir danau.

"Aku hanya sedang melamun, kau sendiri?"

"Aku sedang melakukan penelitian di sekitar sini, aku pikir kau akan bunuh diri di sini."

"Niatnya sih begitu, tapi sepertinya kau menggagalkan rencanaku."

"Yah bodoh! Aku hanya bercanda!" Mengambil posisi duduk di samping namja yang diajaknya berbicara.

"Hei, sepertinya aku pernah mengenalmu?" Lanjut namja itu lagi membuat namja di sebelah menoleh ke arahnya.

"Jinjja? Aku tidak pernah mengenalmu lho." balasnya sebelum mengalihkan pandangannya ke hamparan danau yang luas.

"Siapa namamu?"

"Aku Lee Donghae, kau?"

"Namaku Kibum, Kim Kibum. Hatiku mengatakan, aku mengenalmu."

Tanpa sadar, kedua namja yang kini sedang duduk di tepi danau telah memulai sebuah kisah drama baru. Kisah drama dengan alur dan ending yang baru.

* * *

><p><strong>TAMAAAAAATTTT!<strong>

**Setelah beberapa FF gaje ini terbengkalai, akhirnya punya waktu buat ngelanjutinnya T.T  
><strong>

**buat yang SMS atau PM fbnya ga saya bales, harap maklum karna pulsa yang tidak memadai menjadi alasan di balik itu semua u,u  
><strong>

**Pasti udah pada lupa sama ff ini ya, saya maklum kok-"  
><strong>

**maaf bila endingnya tidak memuaskan, saya hanya manusia biasa yang penuh dengan kekurangan.  
><strong>

**Makasih ya buat yang masih nunggu ff ini, makasih juga buat yang udah review :D mian ga bisa di rep ya karna kebanyakan u,u oh iya, ada sinopsis sebuah FF lagi nih, tentuin ding yang jadi chara buat ff ini siapa, soalnya belum nemu yang pas, ini cuplikannya.  
><strong>

**_"Sayang, kapan kamu mau menerima ajakanku untuk menikah?" | "Aku akan menikahimu bila aku sudah bisa melihat sayang, aku tidak mau kau malu mempunyai istri buta sepertiku" | "Hei, sekarang kau sudah bisa melihat, maukah kaum menikah denganku?" | "Aniya, aku tidak mau menikah dengan orang buta sepertimu" | "Benarkah? Mianhae bila aku tidak sesuai keinginanmu, aku akan pergi. Tapi, aku punya sebuah permintaan kepadamu." | "Apa itu?" | "Tolong jaga baik-baik mataku."_  
><strong>

**HUAAA...**

**Gimana FFnya?  
><strong>

**Kira kira siapa yang cocok jadi charanya? Mohon bantuannya ya buat nyari chara, sebelumnya ada yang main RP gak di twitter? kalo ada follow ya C_TARASoyeon^^ kalo twitter asli saya itu PrincessZELO96^^ **

**RnR please^^  
><strong>


End file.
